Crossroads
by Tamiri-chan
Summary: A straight forward mission ends up more complicated than they thought. Now stuck in the role of parents and not particularly liking each other. Tenten and Shino must act the part or risk putting in danger more than themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Paradise

Tamiri's notes: I been thinking about writing a story about these characters lately and finally decided to have a go at it. This is a Shino and Tenten story so if you don't like it look the other way because I am not in the mood. Otherwise please enjoy the story.

This is set after Shippuden, Tenten: 21 Shino: 20. I will try my best to keep them as true to their character as possible.

Chapter rating: PG-13 for sexual innuendo

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyrighted by its respected owners I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter One: Paradise

So this was it. This was the mission Ino hounded her for the last week before setting of. Pleading her to switch, to what she felt was her dull mission, with her and a naïve Sai. The natural beauty, the people, and the food to die for, it was a paid vacation Ino exclaimed. Not to mention a great romantic setting. Ino sounded like a pamphlet, she smiled at the thought. Now Tenten wouldn't have minded trading missions with Ino who had to brave the storms in Snow country. Though she had to admit a tropical island was much more appealing than a snowy mountain. Her mission partner clearly said, in just one word, and she was counting, 'no'. And with that response he walked away Ino at his heels demanding he changed his mind.

She was hot, the sweat making her hair stick to her forehead. And it wasn't a humid sort of heat but a dry heat much more preferable than the summers in Konoha. However, she was still hot and she really wanted to be in a nice cool hotel or inn. Her thoughts were rambling, she must be really bored. She rolled up her sleeves and adjusted her pack, she was bored and hot which was making her very irritated. She missed the antics of her team; there was never a dull moment with Lee and Gai-sensei. Neji and her were usually dragged into their unrealistic goals and their proclamations of youth. Shino, their team leader much to her ire, only talk when necessary. And on those rare moments were all mission related and she tried to strike up conversation it just ended nowhere. So here she was on an undercover mission to quickly get rid of a weapon smuggling operation.

'Don't bring attention to yourselves,' she could still hear Iruka's words as he handed them the mission specifics. Easier said than done, Shino's thoughts of undercover were minus hood. He still wore his coat and had his hand in his pockets walking calmly through the many hazards of the forest. Said hazards she kept tripping over and how wasn't he hot with that thing? Perhaps, it had to do with his insects, if so, how convenient that they could control his body temperature. She wished she had insects inside her right now, lucky Shino, she thought bitterly. A side of her wanted to complain and tell him to stop. She was much too prideful to stoop to that, she was a kunoichi and if she survived training with team Gai she could cope with this. They had been walking since they got off the docks in Moon country and that was hours ago. She had officially concluded that Shino is not human, he was part of the Neji species. Those in this category of are usually characterized by high level of intelligence, powerful fighting skills in the case of shinobi, and unusual social quirks. Otherwise known as geniuses and with that she wanted to let out a giggle.

"Stop," she heard him say, quickly had her hand on her weapons scroll ready to attack when she heard laughter. As they walked onward the trees began to part and to her right was a river. She grinned at the sight, she saw four children splashing in the clear waters. A black dog lay on the banks of the shore enjoying the shade of the trees. There a red headed girl holding a curly blonde baby smiling, as the eldest of the children a long brown hair boy, splashed water to a gray hair toddler.

Relaxing the hold on her scroll she said, "Cute." The toddler turned to her and waved at her wildly.

"Hi," the child exclaimed and the other children turn their attentions towards them. They started waving at them with enthusiasm and more hellos and barks greeted her.

"Hello," Tenten answered back, smiling at her temporary distraction. Shino look ahead giving not a second glance at the children he detected. He had established there was no danger and they could move on.

"Let's go, why? We are wasting time," he said walking away. Tenten's smile fell at Shino single minded attitude. With one last wave she left the children to their own devices. She followed Shino to the place she hoped they would camp. Minutes later they finally stopped in a small clearing. She could still hear the rushing of the river nearby and she missed the playful banter of the children she saw a while ago. At least they were more willing to interact than her silent companion.

"So we set up here right?" she said in what she knows will be another fail attempt to strike up a conversation. She could see why Kiba had such a hard time getting along with him in their genin days. She felt sorry for Hinata who was caught in the middle of the two when she told her this. Yet she and Sakura's situation were not that much different she observed. It seemed that the males they were with were fiercely competitive.

"Yes, I thought it was obvious," he spoke, hitting a nerve in Tenten.

"Well excuse me!" she dropped her pack. Opening it she decided that Shino was a lost cause. She will stick to talking to him about mission specifics only and perhaps sneaking in some fun while on the island. She took out a small scroll and spread it out before her, making the seals necessary to open it her tent supplies, they appeared with a poof. As she picked up one of the metallic poles out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. She turned to see the black dog from earlier, wearing a blue bandana its blue eyes stared at her and then turned to Shino. It approach and picked up one of the poles handing it to Shino. Shino took it carefully and the dog excitedly wagged its tail.

"Hello there, where is your master?" She asked as she petted the dog's head. "You're such a good boy," the dog whined and Tenten laughed. "So sorry a good girl," she corrected.

"Aoi-chan," a little voice said and the dog turned her head. A little girl appeared her gray hair brushed into two spiky pig-tails, holding on her chubby arms wooden sticks. "Aoi-chan bad doggy," she reprimanded and the dog quickly came to her side.

"Hello there, what's your name," Tenten asked the child gave a toothy grin and answered.

"I'm Yukiko and I am this many years old," she said holding three fingers up dropping the sticks she gathered in the process.

"My, my what a pretty name for such a big girl," Tenten smiled, the child nodded and smiled again.

"Yep I'm a big girl! And look I help," Yukiko pointed to the scattered sticks on the forest floor proudly. "You said hi before. What's your name?"

"I am Tenten and he is Shino-san," she said nodding to his general direction. Shino seemed to be ignoring their guests. Yukiko beckon her to bend down as to tell her a secret.

"Nii-chan said he was a stick in the mud, but he is not dirty," the child whispered and Tenten laughed out loud at the child's innocence. Shino got up from his work and frowned.

"Where are your parents?" he questioned with a tone of authority making the child slightly jump and hide behind Tenten.

"I don't know," Yukiko said softly and held to Tenten's leg her face holding defiance at the unfriendly stranger.

"Now Shino-san don't be such a stick in the mud," Tenten teased and picked up the child lightly. Noting that she wasn't wearing any sandals her feet soiled and slightly scratch. Her pale yellow dress had a snowflake embroiled on the hem.

"I don't appreciate being compared to an inanimate object protruding from the ground," saying this he promptly went on setting up his tent.

"He talks funny," Yukiko whispered again to Tenten's ear making her laugh out again. This child was just making her day.

"Yes, it's just the way he is," Tenten let out a breath. Aoi started to bark into the distance and soon the rest of the children appeared. Tenten let out a gasp the boy appeared hauntingly familiar.

"Yukiko don't go off like that on your own," the boy was shirtless; his low chestnut hair cascaded down his back in a low pony tail. His skin was slightly darken by the sun and the same white eyes that she had grown accustomed to seeing for so many years gazed at her. He was in his early teens no more than thirteen. She looked at Shino almost as if asking for assurance that what she was seeing was real. The only indication that he was as confused as she, was his eyebrows lifted from his sun glasses. Hyuuga love child! If Neji heard of this he would totally flip. Well Neji flipping would be denying that anyone in his family could as he would put it 'be so base as to have a child out of wedlock.' "Sorry is she bothering you?" the boy asked. The girl behind him adjusted the infant strapped in front of her.

"Ah no, Yukiko-chan was just telling me how she was helping gather wood," Tenten found her voice again. It could be just a strange coincidence, how did a Hyuuga end up all the way in Moon country? Any woman expecting a child even if unwilling to join the family would be force to give up the child. Perhaps someone escaped detection? Or yet again the boy could be just a genetic anomaly.

"You're the nee-san who waved to us earlier," he said in recognition.

"And stick in the mud man!" Yukiko added causing both the boy and Tenten to snicker. The boy quickly held his pointing finger to his lips trying to hush Yukiko while trying to contain his laughter. Shino frowned again; the joke was beginning to wear thin on him.

"My name is Shiro, this is Tsubaki, and Jiro," he introduced the girl who waved and the baby.

"No surnames?" Shino asked and the elder children looked dejected to the ground.

"_Way to be sensitive"_Tenten thought, as the state of the children revealed to her that they were most likely orphans. All of them were barefoot their feet dirtied with some bruises and cuts. Tsubaki quickly picked up her mood and tapped the older boy and communicated with signs with her hands. She girl couldn't speak, Tenten noted sadly but someone had taught her how to communicate in sign language.

"We don't know where our families are," Shiro explained. "So anyways may we know who you are?"

"Aburame Shino and my companion Tenten-san," Shino introduced this time. "We are travelers," he finished.

"Right..." Shiro said coming closer to the camp out and Tsubaki holding a skeptical look. They were smart kids to notice Shino's lie even when said with the utmost confidence.

"You are shinobi and are on a secret mission right?" Shiro said excitingly as he sat down. Tenten followed suite putting Yukiko down on her lap and sitting across the children.

"It is unwise to seek answers to questions that do not wish to be answered," Shino said and Shiro pouted at the response, he definitely had more emotional range than Neji or any Hyuuga for that matter.

"Maybe you are lovers?" Shiro smirked wanting to take a stab at Shino after his rather rude answer and Tenten quickly turned red.

"No way! We are just traveling companions," Tenten waved her hand frantically. Her and Shino lovers? The chance of that happening was less likely than Chouji going on a diet.

"A man and a woman traveling alone are bound to-" Shiro began.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," she said holding her hands over Yukiko's ears.

"Fine, but you are shinobi. You can't fool us," Shiro pointed and Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement. "You're here about the weapon smuggling," Shino looked intently at the Shiro.

"What if we were?" Tenten stared at Shiro apprehensively.

"All the adults are talking about it," Shiro began. "It began a couple months ago. There has been an influx of shinobi coming to the island and around that same time Nakamura, Daichi started buying some of the hotels and casinos here. Everyone knows he is behind the operation but are too afraid to do anything about it. The shinobi are hired muscle in the guise of body guards. You are here to join his ranks?" he finished. The information he provided was the same as in the mission specifics, as to Nakamura's reasoning behind it was unknown but the king wanted a stop to it. Tsubaki decided that it was her time to give her input and Shiro shook his head in disagreement. Shino and Tenten made no move to answer his question but watch the interaction between the two children.

"She says that you look like good people and we should help you stop Nakamura," Shiro let out a breath. "How can we be sure you can be trusted?" he asked again. The last thing Tenten wanted was to involve civilians into the fray. Shino had informed her that they could act as rogue shinobi and story that many hired were.

"I don't like repeating myself, you are an intelligent boy and you may be treading in dangerous ground," Shino said whether it was a warning or a threat, Shiro narrowed his eyes taking it as the latter. His right hand flexed into a fist and Tsubaki quickly grabbed his arm. She was shaking her head pleading him to not do whatever he was thinking. Her hands quickly told him something and he hung his head in defeat.

"Tsubaki says that if you wanted to kill us you would have done so already. She says, she can tell you are not bad guys and that we should trust you," he waited for them to say something and impatiently tapped his finger to his knee.

"You superhero?" Yukiko squirmed in Tenten's lap turned around to face her.

"No, we are not. However, we are shinobi and are here-" Tenten began to explain but was stopped by Shino.

"You have said enough, why? They may be detrimental to us," Shino said, Tsubaki's blue eyes brighten and gave Shino a wide smile and Shiro began to smirk.

"Come stay with us," Shiro suddenly invited.

"Yes! Come!" Yukiko began to jump forcing Tenten to hold her still. Tenten looked at Shino and both came to the conclusion that the children have figured them out. Tsubaki walked across to where Shino was and grabbed his hand. She mouthed the word 'please' and slightly tugged his hand. Shiro stood up picking up Tenten's scroll having problems carrying it.

"Nee-san what do you have in here?" Shiro put the scroll over his shoulder while Tenten gathered her supplies to seal in the scroll.

"Ah, ah, ah never ask what a lady brings with her," Tenten shook her finger as she close her pack.

"What lady? I don't see any lady here," Shiro looked around feigning that he was searching for something.

"Not a lady I'm I eh?" she ruffled his hair.

"We will not stay with these children," before Shino had the words out distinct laughter could be heard when the word 'mud' came up as they started to disappear from view. Suppose he should be used to being left with words in his mouth, his teammates definitely did it often. He looked beside him to see a smiling Tsubaki looking up at him. The infant deciding it was time to voice himself by cooing into the older child's chest. Tsubaki gingerly ran her fingers through his curly locks. Shino knew he wasn't good with children, Kiba certainly voiced it enough that he wasn't good with people period, but here this girl was. Perhaps she found him interesting not even the children of his own clan dare go near him or touch him so boldly like she had. That would change soon enough, when she learns of the insects living inside him she will pull apart like many others. He certainly didn't feel sorry for himself and he was proud of his clan's ability. He also enjoyed the solitude it brought but he didn't appreciate being ignored. Tsubaki's sudden movements carried him out of his thoughts as she took a squirming insect out of her blouse. Through his dark glasses he watched her and she looked down in shame thinking he was about to scold her.

"It belongs to me," he said while extending his hand as he recognized one of the beetles he had deployed around what was suppose to be their campsite. She handed it to him gently and watch in awe as the insect crawl back into his coat. Her eyes widen and mouth open as if waiting to ask him all sorts of questions. Nothing came out, she couldn't communicate with him. "Lead me to your home," he said while moving around gathering what little he had set up of his tent. Tsubaki waited patiently burying her toes into the ground. She led him through the forest with a spring in her step to a rather decrepit shack.

"Welcome home!" Tenten shouted peeking from the door.

"Tenten-san you have disobeyed orders, how? You have gone ahead without my permission," Shino said and Tenten's eye twitched.

"You never issued any orders Shino-san," Tenten placed her hands on her hips.

"I won't tolerate insubordination," he said entering the tiny wooden house.

"It won't happen again," she mumbled. She followed him inside the one room home. A fan was nosily rotating connected by a series of wires to a battery. Dangerous sort of wiring especially with the younger children around, Shino noted, but Tenten enjoyed the welcome relief its wind brought her. Tsubaki welcomed him to sit on an old wooden chair next to Tenten. She placed Jiro in a basinet his honey colored eyes regarding the strangers quietly.

"So, are you guys related?" Tenten started.

"Well no, except Tsubaki and Jiro they're siblings," Shiro explained and Tsubaki spoke Shiro with her hands and pointed to a cup. "Would you like any tea?"

"We're not here for idle conversation," Shino said, Tenten wanted to roll her eyes at Shino's rudeness but Shiro seemed to take no offence.

"I work as an errand boy for a love hotel," he sighed at the incredulous Tenten and Shino were giving him. "I know, but it was one of the only places that would hire me without asking too many questions," he finished.

"Many people connected to Nakamura may go there for you know…" Tenten blushed.

"Have sex," Shiro finished for her.

"Would you watch your mouth!" she exclaimed. "Really you know too much for you age, well Naruto did have that jutsu at twelve. Anyways what do you suppose we do?" She asked.

"I told manager that we are waiting to catch up with some relatives, you guys fill in the blanks," he waited; he had provided them with a convenient cover story for their mission.

"You have us pass as your relatives then," Shino said.

"Make believe to be our mommy nee-san," Yukiko said with glee jumping into Tenten's lap. With this Tsubaki excitedly told Shiro an idea to which Shino did not like where it was going.

"That might work. Why don't you pass as a married couple," Shiro pointed to his left ring finger.

"Eh? No way!" Tenten shook her head vigorously.

"Is the thought of being wedded to me that unpleasant Tenten-san?" Shino asked.

"No…I mean…agh…Don't push me into a corner Aburame," Tenten accused. "You're incapable of acting lovey dovey. And how would that be a creditable story?" she defended herself. Is not that she thought Shino was appalling it's just his personality was not compatible with hers. They could never pull something like this off.

"When the situation arises I could act lovey dovey as you say. Because it may be for the sake of the mission," Shino slowly said.

"And it's a creditable story," Shiro began to translate for Tsubaki. "Say you two married against you families' will. You have two children but you don't want them to grow up amongst this animosity. You send your kids ahead with us hoping they won't be in danger of your families' fighting," Shiro clarified, while pointing his finger to himself and Tsubaki.

"Let me guess, we couldn't resolve the problem and came to the island to live a peaceful life," Tenten stared at the children with an eyebrow raised. "Sounds like some novel to me. No one will believe that," she tapped her foot impatiently.

"That is where you are wrong." Tenten gave Shino a surprised look. "We as a married couple have no clue of Nakamura's activities. We come here under the assumption of a better life for our family-"

Tenten interrupted, "Wait, what you are saying is to pretend that we just happen to stumble across Nakamura's operation."

"Yes, they won't be as suspicious of you," Shiro said, the prospect of being involved in this mission sounding more appealing.

"Tomorrow I will inquire for a job at this hotel you work in. While Tenten-san must find a way to get work in one of Nakamura's establishments," Shino explained.

"Awesome," Shiro said but his excitement quickly died down with the frowns set on Tenten's and Shino's faces.

"There is no way you're getting involve in this," Tenten scolded.

"But we gave you a way in," Shiro voiced.

"I said no- ah…what is crawling over my foot?" Tenten slowly looked down to see a very hairy, black tarantula its distinguishing features being the red and black pattern going down its legs.

"Charlotte!" Yukiko went to reach down to get the creature but Shino gently scoped it.

"I see you met the last member of our family, Charlotte, Tsubaki's spider," Shiro explained, while Tsubaki went over to reach for its cage.

"You are being careless; a tarantula is not like a dog it requires different attention," Shino reprimanded Tsubaki lowering her eyes in shame.

"Not nee-chan's fault! Nee-chan takes real good care of Charlotte I left Charlotte's box open! I am not suppose to play with Charlotte, nee-chan told me so," Yukiko admitted but it did not change the expression on Shino's face.

"It does not change the matter that she is responsible. Where should she place the spider? She should know to set it in a place out of the reach of the younger children," Shino deposited the spider in its clear case. Yukiko started to cry and Tenten quickly rubbed her back.

"Now see what you did," Tenten said as the sniffling toddler buried her head into her chest.

"I was only stating fact," Shino retorted.

"If you look around you they don't have much space. And it's not like you never made a mistake handling insects when you were a child," Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"I always followed directions," he said almost daring Tenten to retort back.

"You could be such a jerk sometimes," Tenten said, somewhat happy that she could finally get what she was feeling off her chest.

"I agree," Shiro said and a hum of agreement was heard from Yukiko. Tsubaki started to quickly use her signs he face full of concern.

"She says that nii-san was only looking out for the well being of Charlotte. She is glad that he cares about her; though his scolding may be strict it is for the best. Please don't be angry at him," Shiro finished, knowing that Tsubaki's intent was to defuse the situation and at the same time defend Shino.

"I guess its true but I still feel Shino was being insensitive. Sorry I called you a jerk," Tenten apologized.

"Apology accepted," Shino said reluctantly. Usually he would not let such a statement about his nature pass. However, this mission was one of high sensitivity and he could not afford to have a fallout with his teammate.

"Come Yukiko-chan no more crying lets get something to eat," Tenten offered.

"We can go pick fruit and go fishing," Shiro said quickly getting up and leading Tenten and the child out the door. "We'll be back soon," he said to the remaining. Aoi lay on a corner lazily trying to escape the heat of the day. Shino silently regarded his companions. He was a bit angry that his authority was overridden by a couple of children who probably heard of shinobi through second hand accounts, novels and movies holding an idealize view. The fact of the matter was sometimes being a shinobi could be very tedious, with endless hours of wait and clues going no where. This would probably be a long and rather uncomfortable mission. His mission partner was relentless in getting him to amuse her. And now much to his chagrin she has accomplices, just when he thought she had given up. He saw the youngest child stare at him almost mimicking his behavior of just observing.

"Ah," Jiro moved his arms reaching up. Tsubaki came with a bottle in hand and happily gave him what was to be his dinner.

"What happened to your parents?" Shino asked, Tsubaki froze and gave him a look of bringing up a hurtful subject. "Why? Your brother was born recently it must have been extreme circumstances to have parents trust a child with another child," Tsubaki came towards him and reached for his hand.

Taking his palm and with a finger wrote, 'Dead.' Perhaps that was what Tenten sensed when she hesitated to ask the children's origins. Orphans, a story that he seen repeated too many times during his travels, but something was unique about the siblings' story. They were children who were educated, Tsubaki's writing on his palm and her and Shiro's knowledge of sign language proved that. They were probably from a stable economic background judging from their looks it doesn't seem too long that they have been living here. Then there was her tarantula, aside from those who used insects as part of their jutsus, there were little who ventured taking such a creature as a pet.

"How?" he probe deeper.

'Accident,' he decided to end it there. He was bothered by Shiro's quick answer of just being separated from their parents. He felt there was more that the boy wasn't telling them.

"Who was it that gave you Cha-le-tto," he tested the foreign name finding he was having a difficult time in pronunciation. The children seem to be familiar enough with the name to pronounce it.

Tsubaki beamed, 'Papa.'

"Ah, you father. Was he interested in insects?"

'Professor' 'Entomologist,' she wrote the two words.

"He taught in a university correct," Tsubaki quickly nodded. The man must have been very intelligent and someone with a fair amount of money. Only a select few could afford such a high education and now that her parents have passed away she would have been left with everything. All of this brought more questions than answers and he had no time to dig deeper.

"Brachypelma smithi," Shino said, Tsubaki nodded her head again excited at the outlook of someone else being interested in insects.

'Red knee spider,' she wrote. 'Beetle' 'Species' she asked.

"Kikaichu," he answered and she titled her head. He was fascinated how her expressions could communicate so much. It was adaptation that would prove useful for those who would take the time to pay attention.

'Live with you' she fingered slowly.

"Inside of me," he saw her eyes widen and she gave him a toothy smile. Shaking his hand she eagerly awaited for him to show her. Tsubaki was certainly an odd child. He never encountered someone so interested in him or someone outside his clan he could have conversations about insects with. He turned to see Jiro inquisitively looking up from his bottle and Aoi slightly lifting her head. Now, he usually wasn't one to show his insects unless it was for mission related actions but he belatedly realized that he had gotten over excited. The novelty of the situation must have gotten to him. No turning back now, he lifted his hand and commanded his insects to come out. The tiny black beetles began to come from his skin making Tsubaki jumped with enthusiasm. Aoi tilted her head at the sight and Jiro continue to watch on from his place. She extended her hand to catch some of the beetles, watching with fascination as they crawled on her hand. She pointed to herself and then the beetles.

"Impossible, there is no way you can have them implanted in you," Shino called his insects back. Tsubaki seemed satisfied and ask for his hand again.

'You're nice' she wrote, grinning at Shino. 'Nice' he's been called that many times by his teammate Hinata. He wouldn't call himself nice, he saw the potential she held and helped in the process of her growth. Tsubaki let go of his hand and took the now empty bottle from Jiro. Minutes later they heard the door open Tenten was still carrying Yukiko with Shiro behind holding various fruits in his arms.

"We're back," they said in unison.

"Sorry no fish it was beginning to get too dark," Tenten explained putting down Yukiko.

"Did you get along well?" Shiro asked.

Tsubaki mouth, 'Yes.'

"We need to go over our specific roles," Shino said.

"Yukiko-chan, we're going to have to make believe that Shino-san and I are your parents okay," Tenten began to explain, the splashing of water in the background briefly distracting Yukiko.

"I want the one that's like candy!" she told Shiro who was washing the fruits.

"You mean the sweet one and pay attention this is important," Shiro reprimanded.

"Mommy!" Yukiko giggled as she hugged Tenten.

"Don't forget Shino-san," Tenten smiled as Yukiko scrunch her face in distaste and looked at Shino.

"Daddy," she said reluctantly.

"And who is your baby brother?" Tenten asked.

"Jiro-chan," she answered.

"Good. That's settle what else?" Tenten looked at Shino.

"Shiro and Tsubaki will be distant relatives whom we have adopted," Shino explained.

"Where do we come from?" Shiro questioned, as he handed two pieces of fruit to Tenten. She immediately took a kunai and started peeling.

"A village not too far off the Fire country capital, Miyako," Shino provided, the less they had to do with Konoha the better. "We are moving, when? Tomorrow morning, as a father it would reflect upon me badly if I let my children live in such conditions," he concluded.

"Yay!" Yukiko yelled with excitement, Shino thought that Yukiko was far from being his daughter but her personality seemed to click with Tenten's. As for Jiro, he was very calm for someone his age.

"Tenten-san you will pass as a civilian," Shino informed and he noticed the offended look on Tenten's face.

"A civilian? What are you trying to say?" Tenten exclaimed.

Before Shino could answer Shiro interjected, "Hey, I am offended by you prejudice against the non-shinobi sect of the population." Tsubaki quickly agreed.

"What? No I have nothing against civilians," she quickly said.

"Tsubaki says you make it sound like it's a bad thing," Shiro translated.

"I'm sorry, it's just an automatic response since civilians are considered by most shinobi as weak," she explained.

"It's disappointing that the only way to make yourself respected in this world is through becoming a soldier," Shiro deciphered Tsubaki's thoughts.

"I'm sorry. Civilians should be respected more because they grow our food and build our homes. Without them we wouldn't have our village, could you guys forgive me," Tenten asked.

"It takes a lot of self-insight to admit that you're wrong we forgive you nee-san," Shiro said, he and Tsubaki hugged her.

"Thanks guys," Tenten said, Shino was concerned Tenten was quickly getting too attach to these children.

"Nee-san you're so soft," Shiro commented.

"That comment better not be in the perverse nature," she pulled away from them noticing the distinct blush on him. Tenten rolled her eyes, he was a teenager after all. "So why do I have to pass off as a civilian?" Tenten inquired.

"We cannot show them our strengths right away, always best to have a trump card," Shino finished.

"Well it would definitely explain why our families didn't want us to marry," Tenten thought, sometimes non-shinobi families didn't want to get involve with their dangerous lifestyle.

"You have to stop using honorifics. I mean you guys are married with kids right," Shiro pointed out.

"That's true…Shino?" Tenten tested. "I don't know it feels strange," she mumbled.

"He is correct. We must behave with a certain level of familiarity to fool those around us," Shino saw how Tenten tensed.

"_To what extent did familiarity reached? Could Shino accomplish that? Could she let Shino that close to her?"_ Tenten's thoughts raced. It was one thing acting like they were family another was to act like lovers.

"Do not worry, I will not over step any boundaries you feel uncomfortable with," Shino assured. Suddenly she regretted her earlier statement about Shino incapable of acting like a husband.

"You sure sound confident in yourself. It's like you done 'these sort of things' before," Shiro said Tenten's face turned red. She never would have thought that side of Shino existed actually she never thought of any other side of Shino.

"I will not disclose my personal details with you," Shino said to a curious Shiro.

"Who would have thought it that nii-san had such experience in the bedroom," Shiro teased.

"Yukiko! Tsubaki! Cover your ears," Tenten commanded, the girls quickly obeyed. "I should wash you mouth with soap," Tenten pulled his ear.

"Ouch, I am just curious. I am looking for a male role-model here," Shiro rubbed his abused ear. "You're acting like you never had a boyfriend before," Shiro frowned.

Tenten clenched her fists. Her face held a faint blush, "I have had boyfriends before. Not like its any of your business. I just don't want the other children to hear such things from you. Yukiko-chan, Tsubaki-chan come show me the bath," Yukiko immediately followed after hastily eating her last piece of fruit. Tsubaki picked up Jiro and followed afterwards.

"Figures she never had a boyfriend," Shiro said still rubbing his abuse ear.

"She has," Shino stated.

"How do you know?"

"My teammate tends to know situations of those in our circle," he adjusted his glasses.

"Your teammate? I thought nee-san was your teammate," Shiro question.

"She is my teammate for this mission," he explained.

"Forgot my towel," Tenten came in and rummage through her pack.

"Beware of peepers," Shiro warned.

"I am more afraid of you," Tenten walked out and joined the girls. Around the back of the house was a washbasin which Tsubaki was filling up from a barrel. "No curtains?" Tenten asked the girls shook their heads. She looked around the area, she was confident that Shino would stop Shiro from playing any pranks. She started to take off her clothes folding them to the side. She helped Yukiko take off her dress.

"Heh Heh cold!" Yukiko jumped up and down as Tenten took a small bowl and poured it over the child's head.

"Feels good ne?" Tenten found a nearby stool to sit on and lathered her hands with soap washing Yukiko's hair. "My Tsubaki-chan how do you keep up with all that hair," Tenten noticed as Tsubaki let her hair down. It was much longer than Shiro's reaching to her knees and its color made her stand out even more. Tsubaki blushed at the comment all the while taking a wet towel and bathing her brother.

"Nee-chan has pretty hair," Yukiko shook her head as Tenten poured more water on her. Yukiko made a gesture to Tenten hair.

Tenten laughed her hair loose up to her shoulders, "As if, my teammate has better hair than I do." Neji had hair any girl could envy and she sometimes felt resentful towards him, having such manageable hair.

"I like mommy's hair," Yukiko commented. Being called mother was a strange feeling that she liked. Even though it was only for the mission she could sense that Yukiko was rapidly becoming close to her. "I also like mommy's chest," this bewildered Tenten.

"What?"

"I want mommy's milk,"

"Wait Yukiko-chan don't grab my breast like that!" she exclaimed. "Nothing is going to come out!" This was no relaxing wash. After a few minutes of struggling between Tsubaki and Tenten they had convinced Yukiko that Tenten was incapable of giving breast milk. Yukiko then demanded that Tenten give her a baby sister when taught that a baby can make a mother give milk. They came inside the house Tenten wearing a blush and not being able to look Shino in the eye.

"Daddy! Make a baby with mommy!" Yukiko was certainly fitting into the role nicely, Shino noticed.

"Yukiko we are only pretending remember," Tenten reminded.

"Can't you for real make a baby and then make believe to be my mommy and daddy?" she asked, Tenten looked at Shino for help. He said nothing and silently began to look through his pack to prepare to bathe.

_"Some help,"_Tenten thought.

"It is not that easy. How about a story?" she thought to divert her attention.

"No I want a baby sister," Yukiko insisted.

"But you already have a brother," Tenten smiled she didn't want to explain to a three year old the complications of relationships. Yukiko pouted and Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders as Tenten pleaded with her eyes for help.

"I wanna sleep," Yukiko gave up and Tenten let out a sigh of relief.

"Come sleep with mommy tonight," she offered as she got up to unroll her bed.

"Really," Yukiko quickly got comfortable and falling asleep a couple minutes afterwards.

"She must be tired out," she commented as she kneeled down slowly running her hand on her head. Tsubaki nodded in agreement from a very battered futon she was sitting on. Jiro joined Yukiko sleeping in his basinet. Shino walked in, he wore more relaxed clothing the first time she had seen him which such little clothing. When camping it was best not to get too comfortable in case of attack. He looked almost vulnerable with the long sleeve shirt and pants. He unrolled his bed next to hers, Shiro turning off his makeshift lamp and joining Tsubaki in bed. Tenten stayed awake as she felt the children's' even breaths deep in sleep. She smile at the sight Tsubaki cuddle next to Shiro while he held her protectively. Little Yukiko search for her warmth the nights were much colder than the days in moon country.

"Tenten," Shino's deep voice pierced the silence.

"Yes?"

"A word of caution, don't compromise this mission. Why I'm I warning you, because your attachment with the children may bring us problems," he told her.

"What problems? Elaborate Shino dear," she sneered her annoyance evident in her voice. If he was so adamant that she was going to mess up this mission he might as well gone solo.

"Don't patronize me. You know full well shinobi protocol about emotional bonds in missions," with a tone that the conversation was over she felt him shift. She decided to ignore him there was no way she was going to make any mistakes in this mission like he expects her to. She will prove to him that she isn't just someone he HAD to bring and that she was essential.

* * *

Tamiri's Notes

Name meanings: Aoi-blue, Shiro-white, Tsubaki-camellia, Yukiko- snow child, Jiro- second son

Ages: Shiro-13, Tsubaki-10, Yukiko-3, Jiro- 10 months

Charlotte is a Mexican red knee spider she is just referred as the red knee spider in this story because there is no country named Mexico in the Naruto world. These tarantulas are usually very docile and thrive in semi-humid hot environments. For more information wiki or google it. Any one dare venture to answer why Charlotte for the spider's name? You all know the answer.

I know spiders are technically arachnids and not insects but they are generally study along with insects so when Tsubaki was excited that Shino knew about her tarantula and they were talking about his kikai I put them in a general category.

Nee-san and Nii-san are what the children often refer to Tenten and Shino. Even though it means big sister or big brother it doesn't mean they are related. It is just a way to refer to one who is older and still young. But of course probably most of you already knew this.

Love hotels are hotels where couples go to get intimate. There are prominent in Japan because most people do not live by themselves.

A little about universities or colleges in the Naruto world. Get ready folks because this is a long winded explanation. The third hokage was known as the professor because he mastered all forms of shinobi combat and an extensive knowledge of jutsu. Now with this little mention about a professor I went with the assumption that there must be higher education in the Naruto world. However not all can go. Most shinobi finish schooling around twelve and I assume it would be the same with civilians. Shinobi go study further under an instructor and another assumption here civilians may go under apprenticeships or continue a family career. Example: Daddy was a farmer son is a farmer or daughter went to school after daughter learns to be a kimono maker. However if you belong to a noble family or a family with money you may further your education. By either hiring a private tutor or going to a university. I imagine universities work like they did back in the old days where those who can afford it send their children maybe as young as twelve. Universities don't work in a credit system when you finish your study of choice you finish. It may take more than four years. Of course these are prestigious places and are probably very expensive. I imagine is also very sexually divided with the majority going being males. With this in mind Shino deducts that Tsubaki's father was a man from a wealthy family and finds it strange that Tsubaki and her brother are left to their fate. Alright those who bothered to read got a bit more background information.

Alright I read this chapter like five times to check for grammar problems. If you see any cut me some slack I am human. And point it out nicely please I don't need any grammar Nazis. See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Holy Matrimony

Tamiri's notes

Jessxmn: 4:00 am wow another night owl. I submitted this around two in the morning and went to bed at three. I have a tendency to miss letters its frustrating even after I re-read the chapter so many times I still miss things. Thanks for the review.

Rel: I should get a beta, maybe I'll have my little sister do it for me. I will try to be clearer who is talking, I was just trying to avoid the 'Shino said' 'Tenten said' repetition it just gets on my nerves. Thanks so much for the review. It is hard to keep Shino and Tenten in character since they get such little screen time. I am glad you like the children.

Aoi Nami-chan, Waterdragonrai, Hitgurl, Dreaming101 and nianinini: Thank you very much for your reviews by the way I like your name nianinini sounds fun.

Maelie: I'll try to feature everyone equally but it will be mostly focusing on Shino and Tenten's experiences. Thank you for your review.

Chapter rating: PG-13 for sexual innuendos and violence

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyrighted by their respected owners I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Two: Holy Matrimony

There was no way she was going to wear something like that. No, not with Shino around, his silence will just make the whole situation awkward. She adjusted Jiro on her hip and looked down at Tsubaki and Yukiko who were now proudly wearing new sandals. The sounds coming for the gambling machines and the lights competing with the sunlight were overwhelming. Tenten began to walk away from the business, those shorts and tight blouses were too much for her. There was a theme in these casinos all the women wore skimpy clothing. Jiro reached up and touched her cheek and frowned.

"Trying to tell me to suck it up and pick one of the lesser evils. Well at least that place my panties wouldn't show but the cleavage. Oh don't look at me like that Jiro-chan," Tenten begged. Tsubaki and Yukiko ran ahead to point at another casino finding running around the city amusing. It was getting ridiculous; she did promise herself she was going to show Shino she was a vital part of this mission. Not be nitpicking because she didn't like the clothing. She quickly jogged when she saw Yukiko tripped and started sniffling over a scratch knee.

"Are you alright?" Tenten asked, helping her get up with her free hand. "No more crying. Women don't cry," she comforted as Yukiko wiped her nose with her arm.

"What sort of example are you setting your girls," a voice told her from behind. She turned around to see a middle age woman. Her black hair was done in a tight bun and her dress was very conservative.

"Excuse me?" Tenten questioned.

"Attempting to work in one of these immoral establishments," the woman reprimanded and Tenten wondered why she was coming through these 'immoral establishments?'

"I need a job unless you could provide me with one you have no right to judge," Tenten defended.

"Have more respect for your elders' girl," the woman scolded. "There are plenty of more dignified jobs in this country," she explained.

"I really don't care if I have your approval or not. Let's go," Tenten gestured to the children.

"A homely looking girl such as yourself will not be able to find a job there," the woman said.

Alright she wasn't the most beautiful girl, her skin wasn't exactly flawless, her eyes weren't exactly captivating, and her body wasn't that curvaceous but she wasn't that unattractive. She had a body she could flaunt if she wanted to.

"Homely?" Tenten turned once again, the woman holding a stern expression. "Now see here-" Tenten began.

"Work for Daichi-sama," the woman said taking Tenten by surprise.

"Wait you insult me then you offer me a job. Look lady-ouch," Tenten looked down to see Tsubaki holding up her hand shaking it side to side. Tenten knew she had to keep her temper in check. "Work as what?" Tenten asked in a more pleasant tone.

"A maid, I assume you can at least do housekeeping," the woman stared, now this woman is insulting her intelligence. No matter what string of insults she wanted to let at this uptight woman she had contain herself.

"Yes ma'am I can," she could see the satisfied smile the woman was giving her.

"Sato, Makoto head of housekeeping at the Nakamura mansion," Makoto introduced.

"Tenten," she replied and was taken back by the disgusted look Makoto was giving her.

"So my suspicions were correct. You are a single mother," Makoto said eyeing Tenten.

"I happen to be married Sato-san. Circumstances have prevented the acquirement of a surname," Tenten explained carefully.

"I see. The Nakamura home is short on staff. Usually there will be more extensive search on background but there will be a large event held at the end of this month and time is short," Makoto explained Tenten knew she didn't believe she was married. She was playing the part of a civilian mother desperately looking for means to support her family. She was right to suspect that she wasn't married especially in the section of the city she was in. Makoto's appearance here was definitely explained if she had such a high position in her target's home. She must have been here to see Nakamura.

"When can I start?" Tenten asked.

"Tomorrow 7:00 a.m. sharp. There I will have another maid showing you your duties," Makoto finished.

"Thank you for this opportunity," Tenten bowed.

"You best be grateful," Makoto walked away unaware that her new employee was a syllable away from throwing a kunai pass her.

"Let's see Shino," Tenten told the girls. Tenten couldn't imagine him doing the type of work Shiro describe. Shino as a handyman was preposterous he probably hired people to do those jobs for him. For her on the other hand sometimes impromptu fixes had to be done in her small apartment. With her thought of home came an unpleasant thought, the fate of the children. Jiro had his head on her shoulder eyes closed and Tsubaki was holding Yukiko's hand heading towards the hotel. They found them living in less than ideal conditions and she wouldn't leave them to live like that again. No shoes, couple of scraps of clothing, and being exploited by someone who saw the opportunity for cheap labor. She guessed Shiro already knew that but he was driven to a corner. It was a lot of responsibility to bear for someone his age to be the main provider for three younger children. Tsubaki didn't have it off easy either with her speech impairment not many people would hire her thinking it would reflect on her intelligence. So she cared for the youngest in a time she should be playing like other girls her age. Though she felt that way, a shinobi's childhood was always abruptly cut short. She was testament to that because as soon as she graduated expectations were high. However, she had a feeling that there were deeper reasons why Gai-sensei didn't let them take the chunin exam the first time.

The hotel wasn't as shady as Tenten imagined. On the outside it looked like a regular small hotel however from the descriptions Shiro told her the rooms were anything but unassuming. There were mirrors on the ceilings, one sided windows in bathroom walls, and more pornographic tapes describing sex in more ways than he thought possible. Not the kind of environment a boy his age should be exposed to. She spotted Shiro running from behind the back of the building. Today he was wearing new clothes no longer going shirtless. He reached in his pocket and took out a pocket watch. Opening it he had an irritated look and putting his hands on his knees he stopped.

"I can only run so fast," Shiro panted.

"Nii-chan," Yukiko greeted as Shiro looked up.

"Hey!" he waved as he jogged to reach them giving Yukiko a kiss on her forehead. He gave the same treatment to Tsubaki and Tenten wondered how these children got to be so affectionate with each other. It was contagious because she was quickly getting drawn in to their habits.

"You look worn out," Tenten commented.

"I just had Aoi send all the orders to the stores now I have to pick them up," Shiro explained. "Nii-san is around back, I get off in an hour. See you later," he ran off. Because of his age Shiro could not stay past the point when most of the customers arrive. She recalled him telling it was to prevent the customers from being disturbed by his presence. Perhaps disruption meant 'killing the mood' as she once so eloquently stated to one confused Lee, when he ran into an amorous couple in the training grounds. Speaking of mood killers Shino was now moving empty crates outside. He did not wear his head band making his hair fall slightly however much he tried to look as inconspicuous as possible he still gave the air of confidence, authority and intimidation.

"Daddy," Yukiko ran to hug his leg.

"Don't run into me like so Yukiko, you're likely to get hurt," Shino put down the crate. Yukiko swiftly ran to Tenten's side.

"Shino she's just very excited to see you, after all we were separated for some time," Tenten smiled.

"Have you been fairing well?" Shino asked.

"Yes. I was just hired in the Nakamura household," she informed him.

"How will this be convenient? It will help us along in our situation greatly," he assumed.

"How's work been treating you?" Tenten inquired.

"It is mediocre work below my capabilities," Shino answered.

Someone was frustrated. She will be feeling that way soon enough though. "The job outlook doesn't look good," she said.

"No offers thus far. I will have to wait till nightfall," he said with a hint of irritation in his voice. Their conversation though ordinary from an outside perspective held the hidden meaning of a status report.

"Do you want me to wait up for you?" Tenten asked.

"When will I be back? I am not sure, therefore sleep to be ready for the next day," he lightly pressed his hand on Jiro's sleeping form and Tenten understood the gestured when she saw a man searching through the boxes in the room. His eyes darted from her back to one of the boxes as if afraid he would be caught intruding. Tenten place her free hand over his and smiled. These gestures were as intimate as they were do get then she wouldn't mind.

"Then I'll see you later," she smiled tenderly at him.

"Bye bye daddy," Yukiko waved. Tenten was a very good actress Shino observed. The loving expression she gave him could have almost fooled him. Perhaps she wouldn't be such an obstacle after all.

"Wife is a real beauty," the man said from behind.

"Manager-san, I did not realize you were here," Shino turned around.

"Ha ha, no worries. Your boy takes after you, you know," he laughed. Manager as Shiro and himself called him was a thin man. His hair was a painfully obvious lie being that the majority was too black for a faded grey back. Shiro had once purposefully knocked the wig off just to see if it was real and that childish trick almost caused him his job. "Awfully young to have kids," he commented.

"Why did we have children? We care deeply for one another," the answer was one Shino expected manager to hear from him.

"I can tell, the way she looks at you. But you shouldn't stick to one woman boy, you're young. You can still look after your family but you know have a little on the side," manager suggested with a grin.

Shino knew now why he was a single at his age. "Are you suggesting I have an extramarital affair?" Shino asked.

"You'll understand someday. There are problems with the plumbing in room 25 go check it out," he left back into the building.

Shino promptly went to the room in question. An elderly cleaning lady explained that it was a running toilet. Nodding in understanding he entered the room. It was the first day of their undercover mission and thus far they had made great progress. He hoped that he could get a lead from one of Nakamura's men. Taking the top of the back of the toilet he adjusted the chain. Making a test flush and satisfied with his worked he replaced the lid.

"Nii-san," Shiro popped his head through the door and behind him was Aoi panting out of breath.

"You have arrived quickly," Shino commented.

"I have been running this whole time. Anyways send some insects to room 18 one of Nakamura's guards is there with a lady friend," Shiro informed. Shiro's impression of his insects had not been that of awe like Tsubaki's it was one he was used to. He was disturb and didn't hesitate to say so. However unlike most people he accepted his ability promptly. Yukiko however was another dilemma after screaming to Tenten that her 'Daddy was being eaten by buggies' it took several minutes of coaxing to convince her that he was alright and she wouldn't be hurt.

"Very well," Shino released a handful on insects and let the jutsu take part of his mind. His mind's eye that of the swarms' the insects flew close to the ceiling avoiding all those walking through the hallway. Coming close to their destination the elderly cleaning woman swatted some with a broom mumbling something about mosquitoes. The remaining crawled through the key hole and under the door. The insects position themselves high above the bed. Whatever sexual activities they were engaging on were finished and an unhappy woman looked at her partner.

"That was it? That wasn't even a minute," the woman huffed.

"Not my fault you're loose down there," he answered the woman hit him on his shoulder and proceeded to get off the bed.

"Hmp, maybe you should stop jerking off so much," she put on her underwear, her lips curled in distaste. The man leaned back to the pillows running his hand though dark hair.

"Look baby, it's been hard lately. You know that thing going on at the end of the month, and the preparations for the first shipment," he explained.

"You haven't been spending time with me and you have gotten so sloppy. Honey promise me you'll be good to me," she crawled back into bed and rested her head on his chest.

"After all this is done I'll buy you that nice necklace you have your eye on," he said smugly.

"Honey really! You're the best! Let's go out tonight," she whined.

"Baby I can't, I have the night shift tonight at the warehouse," he explained, now the conversation was getting interesting. This may be the lead he had been waiting for.

"Darn! Honey can't you skip for tonight let someone else take the shift. I want you," she pouted.

"Security is tight every since they killed off Nakamura-sama strongest. What was his name…ehh forget it," he held her tightly.

"Oh yeah that samurai attacked,"

"Now baby we booked this place for another two hours…so let's get our money's worth," he showered her neck with kisses.

"Hee hee honey that tickles," the woman giggled, Shino had seen enough. Making sure that one of his insects hid among the folds of the discarded clothing of the male he was investigating he let his mind come back to the room. Shiro looked up at him in anticipation eager to see what he had found out.

"So?" Shiro waited.

"Return to Tenten, why? You must inform her that I am following a lead," Shino commanded.

"Where?"

"You will follow me, how do I know? You have expressed interest in becoming involved in this mission," Shino saw Shiro's face fall in disappointment.

"Alright, make your replacement and I will tell nee-san that you're tailing someone," Shiro said in defeat.

"Arf! Arf!" Aoi barked to get his attention.

"You will not be following either. You are a pet not a nin-dog," Shino finished earning a whine of disappointment from Aoi. Though the children had facilitated the mission by cooperating with them they seemed to be complicating matters in some respects. Shiro was especially interested in following him. He supposed that is to be expected, at his age he was already engaging in fairly dangerous missions. He was a trained shinobi however and Shiro was just a civilian boy. Something he had to be careful not to say around them if last night's behavior was any indication the children had some inferiority complex against shinobis.

"Good luck," Shiro walked out with Aoi close behind. Making the necessary seals Shino made his insect clone. Leaving it specific instructions he easily slipped away from the hotel without notice. Waiting the hours necessary for his target to leave he saw the couple to come out. The woman clung to the man who looked haughtily proud of himself and they both walked along the city. It was quite some time before they parted ways giving each other kisses. They called each other pet names with the promise of meeting again and finally the mission got moving. He followed the man to a shipping port desolate from the passengers and trading. The target shook the hand of one guard and exchanged a couple of words. The guard in question was relieved of his post and the dark haired man took over. Couple minutes later another man came and the men sat down chatting amiably. Then he saw a familiar figure, said figure he expressly told that she was not to engage in this mission. Aoi walked along carry a bottle of liquor in her mouth, the hotel's no doubt. The men looked up no longer distracted hindering Shino's chances of an ambush.

"Here dog, here dog," the dark haired man called while the other whistled. "Ha ha ha, this is the good stuff," he took the bottle from Aoi and shooed her away. The men drank merrily passing the bottle to one another. He saw Shiro soon afterwards behind the warehouse making Shino's patience wear thin. He saw the boy throw a rock to the back of one of the guards' neck rendering him unconscious.

"Hey what happen to you?" and before the man bent down to check on his partner Shino attacked.

"What are you doing here?" Shino questioned glaring down at the boy.

"I came here to be of assistance," Shiro answered.

"You are a hindrance, why? You have no understanding of the situation at hand,"

"I do understand! This guy is selling weapons and you came here to stop him what's to understand," Shiro was agitated.

"I do not know what you are trying to prove nevertheless you are compromising this mission. If you wish to be part of it so greatly follow my instructions. When I say report to Tenten I expect my commands to be obeyed," Shino saw Shiro gulp at his words but he could see the spark of defiance in his eyes. "Go back to base that is an order," Shino turned his back and entered the building.

"Nii-san, give me a chance. I want to protect them…"Shiro started.

"You want to protect the children, that is an admirable goal. On the other hand throwing your life foolishly will not accomplish such a feat," Shino proceeded to go inside the building.

"I want you to teach me please," Shiro followed behind into the darken building. Shino spread his insects the slight buzzing filled the warehouse.

"Becoming a shinobi is not as straightforward as you think," Shino started. "The values you were once raised with may not coincide with those we have. Knowing this are you still willing to give up a lifetime of moral teachings," Shino did not face the boy and was not taken aback by his silence. His insects were beginning to report, telling him what various crates held. Nothing out of the ordinary kunais, katanas, shurikens, and ninjato where among some of the weapons found.

"Nii-san teach me to be a shinobi. I can't go back to my old life now and I must protect them because they are my family now," Shiro said walking in front of Shino to face him. Shino never thought of taking a pupil and he had no need to. He would teach his children sometime in the future and will not be required to take a genin team. He was soon to take over his father and his priorities laid on preparing for such responsibility. "I know that once this mission is over we'll be left to fend for ourselves again. You have nothing to lose after all we'll soon be just a footnote in your life," he finished.

What he was saying rung truthfully. The children will be nothing but people he will reminisce when the right circumstances trigger the memory. Of course Shino wasn't so unappreciative as to leave those who lend a hand to live in deplorable conditions. Before his departure he will ensure that the children will live a comfortable lifestyle. He could teach Shiro the fundamentals of ninjustu, genjustu, and from how Shiro rendered the guard unconscious he had some knowledge of taijustsu. He saw no harm in it and it could facilitate Shiro's life in terms of finding employment.

"I will instruct you," Shino decided seeing how Shiro's face lit up with a smile. "Be prepare, why? From this moment onwards you will no longer be a civilian. You will be treated as an ally shinobi of the leaf and as your commander I will no longer tolerate disobedience. Be aware that your life is now in danger but I will ensure that no harm falls to you," Shiro nodded in understanding at Shino's words. "Your first duty is to find anything that links Nakamura to this trade. We cannot go on the words of the sentinel alone."

"Yes sir, Aoi receipts, letters, or any paperwork sniff them out," Shiro instructed the dog who came walking inside. She held her nose in the air identifying the scent of ink or paper. Shino never was one to underestimate the importance of a canine's abilities in espionage. He was witness to Akamaru's detection abilities and battle prowess. Aoi may not have been breed to be a nin-dog but he observed that she was a very intelligent and could prove useful in this mission. His teammates may not be present but Shino if anything was flexible and could use anything available to his advantage. Aoi sat by a crate his insects were currently investigating putting her paw up. Shiro looked inside taking out papers that were haphazardly thrown in on top of more kunais. Shiro handed the papers to Shino and saw the man's frown deepen. Nothing connected Nakamura just receipts to points of interests. If he were not on this island the information could prove useful as he could send for backup to search these places as it were they will only be good for investigation afterwards.

"Do you have a writing tool with you? You must write down the information found here for later usage. Meanwhile I will continue investigating," Shino said while watching the boy take a pencil from his pocket and scribble down everything on a scrap of paper nearby.

"Now what will we do?" Shiro questioned.

"If upon further searching of the premises we find nothing, we will either have to wait for another trace or expect Tenten to yield better results," Shino said and like he predicted there was nothing else to find. Shiro's idea was ingenious as the watchmen thought they drunken themselves into unconsciousness. As they walked through the city Shino saw Shiro stop in front of a jewelry store.

"Nii-san shouldn't you buy wedding bands?" Shiro pointed at the store window. The thought hadn't occurred to Shino that usually married couples wore rings. It was a very important detail that he had regrettably overlooked. He would have found an adequate explanation if the issue was brought up, on the other hand it would be wise to take Shiro's suggestion.

"Let us go in," he said and was greeted suspiciously by an aged man. The store looked high end. Velvet carpeting, lights pointing to glass cases, it made the clear statement who was welcomed and who was not. Shino and Shiro belonged in the latter but Shino was certain that the proprietor will be treating them much differently after his buy.

"What can I do you gentlemen for?" he asked the air of superiority evident in his voice.

"Wedding rings, why? In our hastiness to leave our former home my wife and I seem to have lost them," Shino explained.

"It's a shame sir, will you be interested in some of these," he said pointing vaguely at a direction of cheaper jewelry. Shino spotted in another case two silver bands, basically simple however their price was much higher than what the man was trying to sell them.

"I am interested in these," Shino said watching the man's eyes widen in surprise.

"I am afraid those rings are a bit out of your budget sir. They are made of pure silver as noted in their weight," the business owner explained showing the price and weight of the rings on the note beside them.

"Are you insinuating that I cannot afford them?" Shino asked and Shiro looked up to him clearly sensing that he was insulted. The rings the man had shown them before were nice but a little too gaudy for his taste. Almost as if trying to appeal to a section of the population who wanted to look the part but still afford it.

"Sir I am only trying to help," the older man said.

"Prepare those rings if you please, why? I will be paying them in full today," Shino had a voice that the conversation was over. Taking out a wallet he mentally counted the money and placed the stack of Ryos in front of the man. Both Shiro and the business owner were astonished. And like he foresaw the aged man quickly placed the female ring in a small blue box and handed gently the male ring to Shino. Shino fitted the ring to his finger satisfied with how it looked.

"If you need any adjustment for you wife please don't hesitate to come again sir," the man bowed deeply.

"I will make certain that if there are any problems to come to this establishment again. I am grateful for doing business with you," Shino grabbed the box and left the building. It was now nightfall and the city was as alive as ever. He just received from one of his insects that his clone was dismissed from work. Shiro walked beside him still wide eye in surprise by what just happened.

"Nii-san you're loaded," Shiro whispered, trying not to bring attention to themselves by the other passersby. "They don't give you that much of a budget in these kinds of assignments do they?" he asked. He was right the budget for espionage and assassination missions were small. One was expected to blend enough into the surroundings that they could earn their own living for a while.

"No, it is from my own account," Shino answered as they headed to the residential part of the city.

"No wonder you could afford to rent that nice big apartment," Shiro said out loud. The apartment Shino had found was a two bedroom apartment, with a living room and kitchen/dining room. It was much larger than many of the apartments found in Konoha. "Your family must be really wealthy," Shiro looked up smiling.

"Arf!" Aoi barked in agreement.

"Yes I am part of a relatively prosperous family," Shino said, but the wealth that his clan had was not what he was proud of.

"I guess we lucked out in finding you, right Aoi," Shiro petted the dog and laughed. Shino observe that though Shiro appeared that he could be part of Hinata's clan he almost didn't belong there. Hinata still was very reserve and from what little he treated Neji he fit the description of a Hyuuga, proud, intelligent, and powerful. They were a clan admired and respected by his village and some may even dare say an important weapon too. Despite some traditions that had some moral ambiguity those were overlooked because of their influence. Shiro was polite which reflected his upbringing but also wasn't afraid to speak his mind. He was a charismatic child and had a great sense of responsibility. They reached their temporary home soon enough and Shiro walked up the stairs ahead. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Tsubaki who hugged and kiss his cheek. Yukiko soon ran into him giggling when he picked her up.

"Welcome home," Tenten welcomed from the kitchen wearing an apron. Shino had not seen this side of Tenten before, she looked very domesticated.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what mommy gave me!" Yukiko proudly showed a stuff dog, with a toothy grin. Jiro was on the floor pacifier in his mouth with another stuff animal that resembled a frog.

"Tenten you're spoiling them," Shino stated and Tenten huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on Shino their just children. They need toys to play with," Tenten said going back to the kitchen. "And where did you go?" she asked setting up the plates on the table.

"We've found one Nakamura's weapon's hideout," Shino started.

"Really! That was fast," Tenten smiled please at the progress they were making in such little time.

"Will this mission continue on more? Yes, Nakamura knows how to cover his tracks, although most know of his illegal activities there is no concrete proof linking him to them," Shino said, sitting down on a near by chair.

"So, we won't just turn him in to the authorities," Tenten frowned.

"Not only will we have to get rid of the inventory but we must eliminate the source as well," Shino explained.

"You're going to kill him?" Shiro asked concern evident in his voice. Tsubaki looked down in disappointment and looked at Shino with a sadden expression.

"Shiro you already know we're shinobis it is part of our job," Tenten explained.

"I already accepted that. It's just hard to take in you know. I'll get used to it as I grow older I guess," Shiro said sitting on the table.

"What do you mean?" Tenten inquired looking at Shiro and then back to Shino.

"Shiro has chosen to become a shinobi," Shino broke the news.

"What? Shiro are you serious?" Tenten exclaimed and looked at Shiro who nodded. Tsubaki quickly started making her hand signs to communicate.

"Don't worry about it Tsubaki. Anyways it's for the best," Shiro smiled at her to assuage her fears. Tsubaki shook her head furiously and pointed at herself. "No way! I won't allow it!" Shiro shouted.

"What did she say?" Tenten asked.

"Tsubaki says she'll become a kunoichi along with me. She doesn't have the personality to do such a job. She won't be able to handle it," Shiro explained.

"Tsubaki-chan being a kunoichi is not simple and you are such a gentle child perhaps Shiro is right," Tenten bend down and ran her hand softly to the side of her face. Tsubaki took Tenten's hand and began to write.

'Burden to Shiro,' she looked up her blue eyes set with determination.

"Shiro is stronger than that he can handle it," Tenten assured.

'Strong also,' she wrote in her palm again.

"I have no doubt of that but-" Tenten was stopped by Shino.

"Tenten, Tsubaki has a very similar disposition to Hinata's, how? They are both gentle and magnanimous yet Hinata has become a fine kunoichi. I have no doubt that Tsubaki could to the same," Shino explained.

"I am not saying her personality is weakness what I am concern about is her suffering," Tenten said still facing Tsubaki. Tsubaki left the room momentarily to find a paper and pencil.

'I know that to be a shinobi requires much sacrifice. My parents raised me to turn the other cheek when face with violence and to help those in need but that no longer applies,' Tsubaki wrote.

"That is a wonderful way to live Tsubaki why do you want to give it up?" Tenten asked, she didn't mean to influence the children to take the same path she did. Tsubaki wasn't meant to take the role of a kunoichi, she was a beautiful child with a large heart. As she treated her during the day she saw that and she didn't want her to be exposed to what she had seen and felt.

'I wanted to follow my father's footsteps and become an entomologist. Papa valued looking for the truth and using his knowledge to help mankind and the world as a whole,'

"Then you should go for your dreams," Tenten smiled.

'I admired Papa and loved him so much however I have responsibilities now I must look after Jiro and Yukiko,' Tsubaki noted down.

"Tsubaki-chan…" Tenten said softly watching Tsubaki scribble down her thoughts.

'I have a new dream now, and that is to raise them and support whatever dreams they may have but I will not leave Shiro to take this burden alone. I will share in his accomplishments, his fears, and his regrets,' Tsubaki finished.

"There is no convincing you is there?" Tsubaki looked settled in her decision. "I will teach you what there is to know. But beware I can be a tough teacher," Tenten smiled.

"I wanna be shinobi too mommy!" Yukiko raised her hand high.

"How about we wait till you're a little older," Tenten chuckled at Yukiko's enthusiasm.

"Nee-san is dinner ready?" Shiro asked slumped on his chair.

"Yes, and don't think I forgotten that you owe me an explanation. Where did you go?" Tenten tapped her foot impatiently.

"I was with nii-san," Shiro said nervously.

"You should have come straight home. I bet Shino told you to come back here didn't he?" Tenten eyed Shiro who squirmed in his chair.

"Disobedience seems to be a common theme, what I'm I referring to? Tenten you have done the same," Shino pointed out.

"Hmp, well fearless leader sometimes your orders don't quite convenience us," Tenten defended.

"Ah nii-san give nee-san the ring," Shiro said quickly to avoid another dispute. Shino handed the small box to Tenten.

"It's beautiful," Tenten smiled as she opened the box and fitted the ring. Tsubaki clapped in approval. The silver ring looked perfect on her finger and Tenten found herself blushing when the thought occurred that Shino was wearing the matching one. "Um, thanks," she said.

"It will help in our authenticity," Shino said. Dinner was eaten peacefully; Shino observed that Tenten was rapidly settling with her role as mother and her attachment was beginning to grow. He had warned her not to get to close but apparently Tenten had not heeded his warnings. Jiro was on her lap busy drinking from a bottle while Yukiko was telling Shiro all about her day. It was a quaint scene one much more energetic than he was used to. And dinner soon ended with Tenten saying she would bathe and put the little ones to bed. Shiro planted himself in front of the television while Tsubaki started to knit beside him, Tenten probably purchase the supplies for her. Indeed she was spoiling them. Shino left to the master bedroom ignoring the sounds of the television show and started to contemplate his next plan of action. Currently the one person who has proximity to Nakamura was Tenten and he had to find a way in. Minutes later Tenten came in interrupting his thoughts with a both children in her arms.

"Time for bed now," Tenten placed Yukiko on the bed and laid Jiro on the crib next to the bed. Yukiko began jumping and Tenten held her down tickling her. "Oh naughty girl is night night time," Tenten laughed at the giggling toddler.

"No night night mommy," Yukiko protested. Tenten already had on t-shirt and loose shorts to prepare for bed. Tenten felt Shino get up, probably to use the bathroom, she assumed. She lay next to Yukiko whose droopy eyes were fighting the inevitable sleep that was overcoming her. "I like mommy," Yukiko open her arms and Tenten held her.

"I like Yukiko-chan too," Tenten replied.

"I like mommy even though mommy is not my real mommy. Mommy is nice and buys me toys but daddy doesn't like me," Tenten's eyes widen at Yukiko's confession.

"Daddy does like you, he just doesn't know how to show it," Tenten explained.

"Was it because I was a bad girl? I didn't wanna cry because of the buggies but they were scary. Not like Charlotte cause Charlotte is one but daddy has a lot," Yukiko's eyes closed then opened.

"Yukiko-chan wasn't a bad girl it is okay to be afraid," she said holding her closer.

"I'll be good so daddy can like me," Yukiko's voice faded sleep gaining the upper hand. Shino seemed like he wanted to keep the children at arms length. He probably supported Shiro's and Tsubaki's decision to become ninjas just so they could fend for themselves when they had to leave. However, Tenten was finding the thought of leaving them harder as she spend more time with them. Shino came in soon afterwards ready for bed, he pull the covers and faced the opposite direction.

"Shino?" Tenten called.

"Yes?" Shino responded.

"We need to talk about your treatment of the children,"

"Haven't I have provided them with shelter and food? And that is why I see nothing wrong with my treatment," Shino turned to the door to see the elder children standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt we're going to bed now, good night," Shiro said on behalf of both of them.

"Goodnight," Tenten smiled and turned to Shino once the door was close. "Shino you're so distant with them. Shiro and Tsubaki may understand but Yukiko is just a baby," Tenten began.

"I am here on a mission to stop a weapons operations. Simulating fatherhood is just a means to an end,"

"I know you've given them much but fatherhood is more than just making sure your children are feed and safe. It's also about nurturing and showing them love. Rejection will lead them to have problems later on in life,"

"Tenten have you lost sight of our original objective here? Yes, if you've never met them you wouldn't have cared. To you they would have been some poor children in the streets," Shino said and Tenten was seeing red.

"How dare you say that? You think I wouldn't have lent them a hand if I saw them like we found them what sort of heartless person do you think I am?" Tenten whispered harshly. "It seems that you and I cannot agree on anything. Goodnight," Tenten held Yukiko nearer and closed her eyes. Shino turned away from them and thought that Tenten was getting blinded by her feelings. Of course she was in a rather emotionally charge team, though he saw Neji wasn't like his fellow teammate and teacher. He would have to approach this matter in another way, Shiro already knew the reality of the situation, and he will just have to get him together with Tsubaki to convince Tenten they could care for themselves.

* * *

Tamiri's Notes:

I apologize for the long wait. Life was kicking my butt plus I had some serious writer's block. Thanks to Jessxmn and Ylfrettub for the lovely messages they were really encouraging. I hope to update soon, I already have a plan for chapter three so hold on. Again if you see any kinks in grammar tell me. I will correct them and post the edited chapter next update. Keep reviewing your words are wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3: Illicit Affair

Tamiri's Notes: Here is chapter three sorry for the lateness. Things just kept happening.

**Nianini**: Thanks for you review, sorry about the mistakes I do try but writing these chapters at ungodly hours in the morning don't help. I would gladly send you the chapters for you to read them and go over any mistakes if you are willing.

**Rel**:Thank you very much. I could also send you my chapters if you want. I am so happy you like my story since I enjoy yours so much. I am glad you like the development of Shino he is a tough guy to get through.

**Dreaming101**: Thank you!

**Hinata's Heart**: Thank you for liking my story however let me clear a bit of a misunderstanding. Shino doesn't talk in riddles, in the original Japanese anime his way of talking is stating a question and then answering it. Most normal people would never ask the question or leave it unanswered. Perhaps because of this he is mostly ignored when he is speaking in the anime.

**Chibi Tenshi** **sama**: Thank you!

And to all the peoples who added me to their favorites thank you!

Chapter rating: PG-13 for sexual innuendos and violence

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyrighted by their respected owners I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Three: Illicit Affair

Shino was standing in the office, in front of the man he was set after. The office was great with western furniture and large windows were behind the large oak desk, most likely imported. Shiro beside him was fidgeting slightly as the older man's gaze bore on them. Nakamura was a man in his early sixties, with a mustache and white hair with a couple of strands of black. His deep blue eyes had wrinkles giving away years of wear.

"Your wife has sung praises about you," Daichi said getting up from the leather chair. He grabbed the cane and walked with a slight limp, perhaps an injury of his youth. He dusted off his suit jacket.

"She admires me greatly," Shino said not the least bit intimidated by the man's gaze.

"The boy seems too old to be your son," Daichi observed, Shino had to teach Shiro not to be frightened so easily.

"He is a distant relative of mine he along with another girl have been adopted by my wife and myself," Shino explained.

"You have children of your own a little girl and an infant boy right?" Daichi said, Tenten had never informed him of their suppose children. He could see that the man had control of who and what when it came to himself. A technique to frighten him but it didn't affect him. Two he counted were hiding in this room since he entered. Apparently Daichi didn't let just anyone enter his organization and since Tenten was hired so easily to be staff he must leave frivolous domestic affairs to Makoto the head of staff.

"Your influence extends far Daichi-sama," Shino said.

"Your first son, I only had girls myself unfortunate circumstances. Married them both off, good men I found them," Daichi began, wanting to lure him to a false sense of security, a psychological trap. "Wanted a son to carry on my business you know but I have a nephew. My wife's sister's child, has an eye for business. So tell me Shino what are your plans?" Daichi asked.

"My plans you ask? Teach my sons to be shinobi," Shino answered.

"Ah good, to follow in your footsteps, if I hire you, your girls may have a chance to marry good men also," Daichi assured.

"That would be much appreciated," Shino said.

"So why was it you two left?" Daichi asked.

"Our families did not agree with our union," Shino explained.

"Gave up your position as jounin and moved here with your family you are a man who has priorities," Daichi complemented.

"I am honor to receive your praise," Shino said.

"I must think about this further as you know I cannot just let anyone be hired. I will send for you with my decision," Daichi said.

"Thank you for granting us an audience," Shino bowed. As he and Shiro were about to turn the knob of the dark wooden doors the guards attacked Shiro. Shino pulled the boy towards him quickly taking two kunai and knocking the attacker's weapons with a 'ding.' Before the thud of the weapons dropping could be heard Shino already had a counter attack. The sound of two people in pain could be heard as their positions were given away. Each man was holding either an arm or a shoulder, blood dripping into the pattern rug.

"You give dangerous tests to your would be employees," Shino stared at the satisfied looked Daichi had.

"Congratulations you are hired," Daichi said.

"You have hired me, why? Because you are satisfied with my performance," Shino let go of a shaken Shiro.

"Starting now you will take the place of one of my personal bodyguards,"

"The one who was killed, correct,"

"This samurai was sent by one of my enemies and as you already come to the conclusion my only business isn't just casinos and hotels," Daichi walked once again behind his desk. The men groveling in pain were dismissed with a simple wave of his hand.

"You engage in an underground weapon's operation," Shino said.

"Yes so you heard the rumors, I cannot have it fall through. I have many clients waiting for the first shipment. I expect to have your utmost discretion,"

"You have my word sir," Shino assured.

"After all unlike most of those I have employed you have the most to lose," Daichi threaten.

"You have no need to be wary, why? Because I will eliminate any of your enemies," Shino assured.

"I will need you in the casino in Palm street I expect you there in an hour. You may leave," Daichi sent them away. They exited and after the door close Shiro let out a breath. They saw Tenten standing just down the hall. She was wearing her maid uniform a deep navy knee length dress with a white frill apron, on top of her usual hairstyle was a white maid cap.

"How did it go?" Tenten asked.

"Other than almost getting killed it went really well," Shiro answered.

"Killed? What happened?" Tenten asked in urgency while checking Shiro for any injuries.

"Nee-san I'm fine," Shiro said while taking her hands of his face.

"Shino?" Tenten demanded.

"Daichi-sama has a usual way of testing his new guards that is all," Shino answered. "We are heading to one of the casino's I will see you at home," Shino was stopped by Tenten's hand.

"Shino take care of Shiro," she said softly.

"Do you doubt me? Don't underestimate my ability to protect our son," he said and he turned to leave.

"See you at home nee-san," Shiro bid her farewell. Tenten stood watching them leave with her heart beating fast. Was this what they called motherly instinct? Tenten turned to the basket of clothes she was to hang in the mistress's closet. She walked to the room in question her thoughts running as to whether Shiro would be safe. She shouldn't worry Shino was an accomplish shinobi, part of a prestigious clan, and a man of his word. When she was just starting out she would dismiss such worries as something an overly cautious adult would have. She knocked on the door and when there was no answer she proceeded inside. She hung the clothes her thoughts still adrift when the door opened.

"Excuse me madam, I will just finish this up and be on my way," Tenten said to the woman. Said woman was named Nakamura, Kimiko wife of her current employer. She was much younger than her husband in her 40's actually, and was a stunning woman with ebony black hair tie in a bun. From the countless beauty products in her elaborately craved vanity she valued her looks. She was wearing a long transparent nightgown with an equally long robe tied around her waist. She eyed Tenten mischievously, the smiled and shook her head.

"You're the new girl?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes madam I am," Tenten answered wary of her gaze.

"Makoto was wrong about you. You aren't as plain as she described," she said heading towards her canopy bed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Trust me child most women don't see you as a threat but you have a certain charm that attracts men," she smiled as she lay on her bed. Tenten wondered how this conversation came about, so Makoto thought she was simple looking. What did she cared what that woman thought? And what charm was she talking about it wasn't like she had men lining up to be with her back at home. Ino was every man's fantasy, Hinata was just a living doll, Sakura was an exotic gem and she was just Tenten, tomboyish and every guy's friend Tenten. Kimiko laughed and shook her head once again. "Don't worry about it, so tell me about yourself, Tenten right?"

"Yes Kimiko-sama?" Tenten asked, now why was she so interested in her? There were probably about thirty maids all having the various duties of cleaning, cooking and attending to the masters so she could just blend in with the crowd. The reason she was so interested in her must be Shino, of course she wasn't present when she spoke with Daichi about her suppose husband's expertise in battle but word travels fast.

"So you're married, I married when I was just a teenager," Kimiko reminisced.

"_Yes, a really long time ago,"_ Tenten did not like Kimiko's behavior. It was condescending almost as if she were trying to relate to her in a way her tiny mind could understand. "Yes I am happily married with four children," Tenten answered with a fake smile. If Kimiko thought her simple then she will play the part.

"My four little ones, I had two myself," Kimiko said.

"Two are adopted madam,"

"Very kind of you and your husband must be hard to support them," Kimiko grinned.

"Not anymore we were blessed to be hired into your household," Tenten was no longer facing her instead concentrating on the task of hanging up the various articles of clothing.

"I met your husband on the way here and the little boy. The child was very cute and your husband was quite dashing," she said with a playful smile.

"_Dashing? Shino could be your son,"_ Tenten thought slightly disturbed.

"Shino is very handsome," Tenten agreed, but did she think it was true? Perhaps, Shino always looked like a walking tent so no one could judge. Now that he was more casual she had to admit he could attract women. The glasses added an edge to him that women thought of as mysterious though his personality was something else entirely.

"Ho, so how is he?" she asked.

"I don't understand," Tenten genuinely didn't know what she was talking about.

"In bed child, come on you do have two children with the man," she leaned forward.

Tenten's face turned red. How was she supposed to know how Shino was in bed? It wasn't like she actually did anything with him. In fact they couldn't stand each other and they hadn't even properly held hands. _"Keep it vague Tenten," _Tenten thought to herself. "He is good," she answered.

"Details dear," Kimiko got up and began to undress. She threw the nightgown and robe to Tenten and went to the adjacent room. She heard the shower turned on and Kimiko's order to come inside. "You know how long does he last, what sort of positions etc," she said from the shower her silhouette showing from the curtain.

"He lasts enough to satisfy me," Tenten said meekly. This conversation was beyond embarrassing; here she was trying to imagine how it would be like to have sex with Shino. She didn't want to know that much detail about his life, he could be a virgin for all she knew. He hadn't made it clear when Shiro made the comment about his sexual life, just to mind his own business.

"Knowing you its probably traditional positions, pass me the towel," Tenten did as she was told and she came out into the bedroom again and proceeded to dress. She put around herself a corset and had Tenten help tie it. "Now make sure it is tight," she explained as Tenten pulled as hard as she could. Putting her foot on her back she tightened by pulling the strings. How she could live wearing this thing was beyond her. "Great, you have good strength, from now on you will help me dress," Kimiko looked at herself in the mirror.

"As you wish," Tenten answered she hoped she wouldn't ask anymore awkward questions.

"He is probably very dominating judging from his personality and the last time you two had sex was?"

"_Never, and it wasn't ever going to happen you nymphomaniac,"_ Tenten thought bitterly. "Not since Jiro-chan was born," she said softly.

"And how long ago was that?" Kimoko pondered.

"Ten months,"

"Ten months, that is almost a year! How do you expect to keep that man around if you hadn't done anything since your child was born," Kimoko said giving a heavy sigh while Tenten help her put on her dress. It was long and tight fitting showing her shoulders and pushing up her breasts.

"A lot has been going on with us being separated from our children and moving here," Tenten explained.

Kimiko brushed her hair and from the mirror looked at Tenten with disapproval. "Don't expect him to stay faithful," Kimiko said while eyeing various hair accessories.

"_He could do whatever he wants. It's not my business what he does or not do with other women,"_ Tenten wanted to roll her eyes. "We deeply love each other I am sure he will remain true," Tenten said.

"Well then I will help you," she said sounding oh so charitable.

"How?"

Kimiko smiled her dark eyes full of mischief. She got up and looked through one of her drawers. There she took a little green dress; it was v-shape with frills on the top and transparent. The matching panties left barely anything to the imagination. "Something one of my girl friends gave me a while ago, never had the chance to wear it, so you can have it," Kimiko said.

"Thank you?" Tenten said not liking where this was going.

"Tonight when you get home after you put the children to bed you wear this little number,"

"_No way, I'm I wearing that!"_ Tenten thought her cheeks having a slight blush.

"Make sure you two are alone and have the older boy watch the little ones for the night. Be playful, pose around for him a little, and he won't be able to take his hands off you," she winked.

"I don't want to be a bother, Shino will come home from work exhausted," Tenten said.

"Child this is your marriage we are talking about," Kimiko shook her head. "Tomorrow is Sunday the staff's day off. So you must do something after all your husband is still a man," Kimiko commented. Sometimes Tenten thought Shino belonged to another species but he was human despite her and Shiro's efforts to find proof otherwise.

"I will try Kimiko-sama," Tenten said and debated whether or not to tell Shino this tidbit in today's status report.

"I best hear from you," Kimiko giggled as she left the room. Tenten bowed as she left and looked at the offending garment in her hands. She wouldn't be caught dead wearing it much less prance around it for Shino. She walked out to the hallway to continue her duties and walked onto the laundry room to leave her basket. She heard a loud thump and a groan of pain just outside the laundry room. Tenten immediately went out to investigate and saw a young man rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" Tenten offered her hand.

"Ouch, yes hopefully Makoto-san didn't hear that," he mumbled as his took Tenten's hand. "Sorry about that, I am Tadao delivery," he smiled. Tadao was a young man in his mid twenties, dark blond hair and blue eyes. His height just passed Shino by an inch or so making him tower over Tenten more.

"Tenten, housekeeping," Tenten smiled back. Tadao had a friendly approachable air to him and not to mention he was very good looking.

"Thanks for the help Tenten-san, you're new here aren't you?" he asked.

"Started working a couple days ago actually," Tenten explained. "That was some fall you had there," she observed.

"Ha Ha, I am a bit clumsy," Tadao said sheepishly.

"A bit?" Tenten teased.

"Well more than normal folks," he admitted. "Luckily I didn't make a mess," he sighed.

"Makoto-san would have been very angry," she said.

"Please don't tell," he put his hands together and begged.

"I don't know," Tenten said in a sing-song voice.

"Now Tenten-san you wouldn't get me into trouble," Tadao said.

"Don't worry about it," Tenten laughed. "You must be pretty busy," Tenten commented.

"You wouldn't believe, this party is driving me nuts," he said and they started walking towards the kitchen.

"What's this party about anyways?" Tenten asked, the reason she was hired was not yet clear to her yet.

"Apparently many business associates are coming to celebrate Daichi-sama's hundredth hotel opening in Moon country," he explained.

"My I may have my work cut out for me," she thought out loud.

"I think we all do," Tadao said not knowing the real meaning in her words. At the moment his stomach growled.

"Did you eat yet Tadao-san?" Tenten giggled.

"Unfortunately I had to skip breakfast today," he said.

"It is about lunch time, care to join me?" Tenten offered. Tadao blushed as he sat in the kitchen table watching Tenten cook.

"Tell me about yourself Tenten-san," Tadao leaned in curiously.

"My name is Tenten, I live in Moon Country and I work at the Nakamura mansion," she joked.

"You tease me too much Tenten-san," Tadao complained.

"It isn't fair that you don't tell me about yourself also," Tenten turned around and pouted. Tadao shifted his eyes his face reddening again.

"My name is Sasaki Tadao, I am from Fire country, and I recently moved her a couple months ago now you," he urged.

"Like you I am from Fire Country and I moved her almost a week ago," she saw Tadao frowned.

"You don't reveal much do you Tenten-san. I am beginning to think you don't like me," he said.

"Fine I live here with my children-" before she could finish Tadao interrupted in surprise.

"You have children!"

"Ah yes four," she reddened and quickly turned around to continue cooking.

"Four, but...but…you're so young," Tadao stuttered.

Children she knew was a major deterrent for many young men seeking a mate. While on this mission there will be no men approaching her now that she has children and was married. _"It's a shame he is really cute,"_ Tenten thought miserly. "I tend to get that a lot," she laughed nervously.

"And their father?" he asked hesitantly.

"My husband, he works here also as a guard," she said and that was the deal breaker.

"I see," Tenten could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Tenten-san whatever it is your making smells delicious. I am jealous of your husband," he said.

"I'm a good cook," she boasted and though the children seemed to enjoy her cooking Shino never once complimented her for it. That was to be expected, Shino wasn't one hand out praise easily still she wanted her pretend husband to be a little affectionate. They enjoyed a pleasant lunch despite Tenten's inner lamenting that they couldn't be more than just friendly co-workers. Afterwards she finished her work for the day and was surprise when Tadao offered to walk her home. The sun was setting and the pleasant golden hue of the sun made the island look even more beautiful. "Thanks for the offer you really didn't have to," Tenten smiled at the man next to her.

"There isn't any problem we do live in the same general direction so let's keep each other company," he smiled back. They walked in silence, Tenten holding a bag that kept her uniform and the lingerie that Kimiko had given her. "Tenten-san I was wondering…" he started.

"Yes?"

"If we could have lunch again," he said.

"I would love to," she grinned as the reach the front of her building. A bundle of silver bumped into her screaming.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Yukiko demanded to be carried.

"Mama!" Jiro reached for the same attention. Tenten was more than thrilled when she first heard Jiro call her mama and the commotion it caused in their household was something akin of winning the lottery. The only one not excited was Shino dismissing it as 'an imitation of Yukiko's vocal patterns.' Tsubaki looked at the stranger while holding her brother and Aoi looked with apprehension.

"What a welcoming committee," Tenten laughed as she held Yukiko. "Tadao-san these are my children, Tsubaki my cousin, my little ones Yukiko and Jiro and our family dog Aoi," Tenten introduced.

"Hello nice to meet you," Tadao smiled at the children.

"Hello," Yukiko said while her head was on Tenten's shoulder. Tsubaki offered her right hand and Tadao didn't seem to understand the gesture at first and hesitantly took her hand.

"I see you greet the western way," Tadao said. "Your cousins are very cute, I see they get their looks from their mother," he said and saw Tsubaki smile and nodded.

"Tadao-san flirting with a married woman," Tenten taunted.

"I am only stating fact, right Tsubaki-chan," Tadao saw Tsubaki nod her head in agreement. "You're awful shy aren't you," he noticed.

"Tsubaki cannot talk," Tenten said in a more serious note.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said and Tsubaki shook her head.

"Thanks for walking me here Tadao-san I hope to see you at work soon," Tenten beamed.

"It was a pleasure. If you don't mind may I take you up on the lunch again tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Tenten tilted her head.

"You and the children picnic at the beach? Unless you have plans with your husband I understand," Tadao said quickly.

"No, Shino and I made no plans," Tenten said and saw the girls perk up immediately at the thought.

"Then if you don't mind and it won't be any trouble, will you accept?" Tadao said hopefully.

"Yes, I don't see the harm. Tomorrow at the main beach?" Tenten smiled.

"Definitely!" Tadao said and with that he departed. Tenten looked at a grinning Tsubaki still holding Jiro ever wanting Tenten's attentions.

"Mama!" he demanded.

"Jiro-chan mommy is coming," Tenten put down Yukiko and picked up the other child. "Let's go inside," the girls headed inside Yukiko animatedly singing 'picnic' as she went up the stairs. Tsubaki immediately picked up her notebook and pencil and wrote quickly to show Tenten.

'I never been to the beach here,' Tsubaki looked up.

"Why?" she asked.

'Too scared,' she scribbled down. The both sat down on the living room couch and Yukiko started rummaging through her bag.

"They were after you weren't they? The authorities," she saw Tsubaki nod sadly. "Why didn't you turn yourselves in? They could have provided you with shelter," Tenten asked.

'We were at first going to turn ourselves to the orphanage,' she started her hand hesitating as she wrote.

"Then why make up this story?" Tenten inquired.

'We were going to be separated,' she explained.

"They wouldn't separate you and your brother? Would they?" Tenten subconsciously held on to Jiro a bit tighter.

'Yes, Jiro and Yukiko would have been adopted easily since they are still small,' she explained.

"You and Shiro are too old. Shiro probably would have been given an apprenticeship and you would have had to wait till given a job when old enough if you weren't adopted first," Tenten let out a sad sigh. They were hiding in the forest and living on the poverty line to be together. She could see why they were so afraid any childless couple would at once pick Jiro because of his cherub like looks. Yukiko would've eventually had forgotten the older children as well and lived with her new parents with no knowledge of who she was or where she came from. The pain of losing the little ones would have been too much for them to bear. "You don't have to concern yourself anymore. I will make sure that you won't be separated from your brother," Tenten promised.

'Thank you nee-san, I don't know what we would do without you,' Tsubaki wrote.

"Mommy, put the pretty dress," Yukiko held the green atrocity she was suppose to pose for Shino.

"No Yukiko-chan, mommy can't wear that," Tenten said nervously.

'You would look great in it,' Tsubaki grinned mischievously.

"Tsubaki-chan you don't know the indentions of this thing," Tenten said gravely.

'Seducing Shino-nii-san,' she wrote.

"Shiro's been saying perverted things to you again hasn't he?" Tenten said she was going to have a talk with that boy.

"Mommy put it on," Yukiko waved the garment back and forth.

"No, no, you two I told myself I wouldn't be caught dead in it," Tenten asserted.

"Arf! Arf!" Aoi barked.

"Aoi don't tell me you're on their side too," Tenten groaned.

'There are only women here,' Tsubaki assured.

"Jiro is a boy," she reminded.

'Jiro-chan is a baby, and besides it will be fun,' Tsubaki smiled as she showed her what she had written.

"Alright, Jiro-chan you will be the only man to see me in this," Tenten faced the infant who reached to touch her face. She put him on the floor and went into the adjoining bedroom to change. She felt uncomfortable in it and not the least bit sexy. The underwear was creeping up in places it wasn't supposed to and she felt very drafty. She went outside and saw Tsubaki clap in approval.

"Mommy looks pretty," Yukiko complimented.

Tenten spun a little to show off, "Do I look like a knock out?" Tenten asked.

'Tadao-san won't take his hands off you,' Tsubaki wrote.

"Tsubaki! Such naughty thoughts," Tenten gasped, Shiro was being a bad influence on her.

'Shino nii-san won't appreciate this Tadao-san is a much better match for you,' Tsubaki showed her writing.

"You think, Tadao is cute," Tenten smiled. "Tadao take me," Tenten said in a low voice attempting to be sexy. Yukiko found the pretend play very amusing and started to giggle. "I am yours Tadao-kun," Tenten could see Tsubaki laughing making small noises from her. Their fun was interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Shino and Shiro.

"Nee-san?" Shiro said at the doorway.

"Get out!" she screamed throwing a cushion within her reach. The door was immediately closed and Tenten ran back to the bedroom.

"Can we come in now?" Shiro asked slowly opening the door to see Tsubaki grinning widely and Yukiko in a fit of giggles.

"Care to explain," Shino said to Tsubaki at the unexpected sight of seeing his teammate dressed in such a revealing matter.

'Your marriage is on the rocks,' Tsubaki wrote still grinning. Tenten dressed more appropriately, came out embarrassed.

"How is it our marriage is failing? We are not intimate," Shino looked at Tenten whose cheeks were still tinted with red.

"Kimiko-sama feels that we should spice up our marriage and gave me the lingerie," Tenten explained.

"That cougar lady?" Shiro said.

"Cougar?" Tenten looked at Shino.

"She on the prowl for a young pup rarr!" Shiro made a paw with his hand.

"She's after Shino? I knew it!" Tenten exclaimed.

"And her nephew bends the other way if you know what I mean," Shiro wiggled his eyebrows.

"How do you know?" Tenten asked.

"He was checking nii-san out," Shiro answered.

"No way! Checking Shino out!" Tenten laughed, if anything Shino was a great example of shinobi masculinity. The thought of such a stoic man getting looks from another man was too amusing.

"Shiro, that is enough," Shino said.

"Mission report nii-san," Shiro smiled innocently.

"So what else happen?" Tenten asked sitting on the couch and again putting Jiro on her lap.

"Daichi-sama doesn't completely trust me yet why? I haven't had a chance to prove myself," Shino explained.

"Kimiko-sama doesn't suspect a thing. I think she wants to get close to me to have some sort of affair with you," Tenten told her conclusions.

"Has this happen before? Yes, I believe I am not the first man she has taken an interest in who works for her husband," Shino told.

"She seems like the type to go for 'dangerous' men. Wants the thrill," Tenten mused.

"You could use this to your advantage nii-san," Shiro contributed.

"She doesn't seem like the kind to deal with her husband's business," Shino was leaning back on the couch.

"But her nephew does," Tenten said.

"As uncomfortable as it may be. I must accept some of his advances," Shino said in distaste.

Tenten felt pity for Shino. He was already sacrificing much by not wearing his usual garb but now has to accept a man he was clearly not attracted to for the sake of the mission. "You are aware of the party at the end of the month," Tenten said.

"Yes, it will be when we end this," Shino told his plan.

"I also heard something nee-san," Shiro said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"While I was messing around with one of the gambling machines, I heard that some weapon's specialist will be coming that day," Shiro said.

"Weapon's specialist?" Tenten said aloud.

"Something about prototypes for new revolutionary weapons and this specialist wants Daichi-sama's support," Shiro explained.

"We must rid ourselves of this specialist also," Shino stated.

"How will we be doing this?" Tenten asked.

"We must create chaos during the event," he said.

"And then we will strike," she finished.

"Shiro has much technological prowess he will take care of the electricity," Shino commented.

"No problem," Shiro assured.

"Wow Shiro I didn't know you knew about technology," Tenten commented.

"I use to hang around one of my uncles a lot. He was really into inventing stuff," Shiro explained.

"So that crazy fan in the shack you were living in was your idea," Tenten concluded.

"It wasn't crazy I thought it was quite ingenious," Shiro said proudly.

"Can we get back to the task at hand," Shino said. "Tomorrow Shiro and I must accompanied Daichi-sama on some business," Shino begun to explain.

"Well if Kimiko-sama's asks we made crazy monkey love," Tenten said reluctantly ignoring Shino's perplexed look.

"If that is what it takes to make us a believable couple the yes we did become intimate," Shino agreed to their story.

"Mommy and daddy no fight anymore," Yukiko asked.

"Honey, does it bother you?" Tenten asked.

"Mommy and daddy don't like each other. Daddy and mommy should love each other. Daddy Yukiko-chan will be a good girl if you love mommy," Yukiko explained.

"Yukiko this isn't about love-" Shino started.

"Don't Shino. Mommy and daddy care about each other. And don't think daddy doesn't care for you because I know that he does right," Tenten looked at Shino as if daring him to say something otherwise.

"Yukiko-chan, nii-san cares for us he just has a weird way of showing it. You know daddy is weird," Shiro teased. Shino knew they were trying to alleviate the child's concerns. He didn't know what sort of trauma she would receive if she knew that his "love" was only a façade for the sake of the mission. Somewhere Yukiko has become attach to them and their pretend family had become real. This will not go well when it is time for them to part.

"I will start dinner okay," Tenten smiled leaving Jiro to his sister and inviting Yukiko along to help. Tsubaki soon followed Tenten and placed her brother to crawl on the floor. Shiro was dozing off on his seat his head drooping slightly. Aoi was carefully monitoring the infant's movements as he creep towards the couch Shino was sitting on. Jiro pulled himself up and walked while holding on the edge of the couch. Shino watched his 'son' make hesitant steps towards him. Shino had little interaction with the youngest child and had left much of the child care to Tenten. He was curious however of how the child wanted his attention. Jiro touched his knee and held on to his leg. One plump hand reached for him and Shino concluded he wanted to be carried.

"Ah," he insisted. Seeing as most were engaging in other activities he picked him up. He had almost forgotten how small children can be at that age as his sensei's son was now a rambunctious four year old and he only passively visited them. Shikamaru had taken it upon himself to watch Kurenai's son and his team had accepted it for the best. "Pa-pa-pa, papa," he said reaching for his glasses.

"You may not touch my glasses Jiro," Shino said stopping his hand.

"Papa," he repeated.

"Jiro-chan called you papa," Shiro said rubbing his eyes.

"He believes I am his father, why? Because Yukiko insists it is so," Shino said.

"I know you have provided us with much but you don't like us do you?" Shiro said pale eyes looking at him sadly.

"You are aware that I am not here to like or be liked," Shino said, Jiro began to reached for his hair instead.

"I know it's all for the mission. And I am grateful that you are giving us the tools for fending for ourselves but won't you consider taking us with you," Shiro said.

Shino adjusted Jiro from his journey to pull his hair to his lap. "You already know my intentions," Shino said.

"I know, but you realize we really do like you. You're pretty cool you know, can't we change your mind?" Shiro pleaded, trying to soften him up.

"Shiro, where are you parents? Your insistence is arising suspicion," Shino said quietly.

"My mother died when I was born," Shiro started.

"My condolences," Shino said.

"Don't worry about it, and I really don't know where my dad is," Shiro explained.

"You have mentioned other family members where are they?" Shino asked.

"I don't know either…my older brother and everyone else I don't know where they are or if they are even alive. Everything happened so fast. One day I had everything the next I am begging for food on the streets," he said sadly.

"What of the other children?" Shino asked, as Jiro comfortably leaned on his chest.

"Yukiko-chan lost her mom too a couple months after she was born, she was really sick. And her dad was a soldier who turned civilian. She was with me when we got separated from our families. I met Tsubaki and Jiro-chan a day later," Shiro told, confirming Shino's ideas that the children did come from relatively well off families before meeting poverty.

"You have all known each other for some time, why? You and Tsubaki are very familiar with each other," Shino observe.

Shiro blushed, very much like he was used to seeing Hinata do and his pale eyes shifted. "She's my fiancée," he said softly.

"Your family's idea correct?"

"Yes, after Tsubaki's parents died she and Jiro were taken in by her dad's sister and her husband. Her uncle happened to be good friends of my dad so they arrange the marriage," Shiro explained.

"You were upset, why do I say this? You are not the type to take it passively," Shino said.

"Of course I was upset. I didn't want my wife to be chosen for me but Tsubaki is really pretty like a doll, and kind and smart…" he sighed. "But our engagement will end," Shiro said.

"You see no point in it now," Shino offered.

"And I don't think she feels the same way," he looked sadly towards the kitchen.

"Tsubaki will still go through the engagement, why? Because she won't break a promise," Shino pointed out.

"I don't want her to marry me out some promise my dork of a dad made with her uncle," Shiro said.

"Why call him such?" Shino asked.

"Because those two made a promise when they were kids that they will have their children marry each other. They wanted to be 'brothers' but they both had boys," Shiro smiled a bit at the memory of his father's childhood promise to his friend. "That doesn't matter now nii-san, I think I know how to mold charka now!" Shiro said excitedly getting up from his seat. Shino noticed the change in subject and decided to let it pass for now. Perhaps the event that torn him away from his family was too painful to recall. Shiro put his hands together and held the seal. He closed his eyes and concentrated the way Shino had taught him. Shino could feel the energy radiating from the boy and had to admit he was a quick learner. He was afraid that since he lacked the prolonged training from early childhood it would prove difficult for him to master any ninjustsu. There was a sudden shift of concentration to his feet and Shiro pointed at the wall in front of him. "I am going to walk up and on the ceiling," he boasted.

"Is setting a lower standard for yourself better? Yes, you will run into less of a chance of getting injured," Shino explained.

"Don't worry I have this cover," Shiro began to walk up the wall and towards the ceiling. He walked to the kitchen where he heard Tenten gasp in surprise.

"Shiro! Get down now! You just began training!" Tenten yelled.

"Me too mommy!" Yukiko shouted in excitement. Before Tenten knew it Yukiko was mimicking Shiro's stance with her hands and started to run up the wall and towards the living room.

"Yukiko!" Tenten went after the child as she ran happily upside down.

"Daddy look!" Yukiko giggled wildly.

"Yukiko!" Shino startled exclaimed, and stood up quickly as he saw the small body fall head first to the floor. He commanded his insects to gather and catch her. The black cloud of buzzing beetles caught Yukiko seconds before hitting the floor.

"Goodness," Tenten took the child from the beetles. "Yukiko don't ever do that again. You're still just a baby," Tenten reprimanded, though Yukiko wasn't far off other shinobi who were promoted at the tender age of five. Those, nevertheless, were other times and the risk of sending someone so young is too costly.

"It seems our daughter is a prodigy," Shino called back his insects.

"It seems so," Tenten smiled as she held Yukiko close seeing Shino hold Jiro who was once again preoccupied with reaching for his glasses. "She gets that from my side of the family you know," Tenten teased.

* * *

Tamiri's Notes: Holy on a sandwich I am done! After several external drive crashes later, losing half the story and having to threaten Verizon for internet it is done. Shino is still a pain in the neck character to write with his weird way of talking. Could have him talking like everyone else but that would be the easy way out. Grammar mistakes, forgive please since I went over these pages several times. Now that I have updated, I expect some progress in some of my favorite Shino/Tenten stories! You know who you are! Get to writing! See you in chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4: Domesticity

Tamiri's Notes: Chapter four finally! Things are moving along now!

**Weirdkid: Tamiri fights boredom wherever it hits. **

**Rel: Thanks I am trying super hard on whipping my grammar to shape. **

**Chibi Tenshi Sama: I just love torturing Shino. :-) **

**Ylfrettub: Lol! No she gets it from Tenten's! **

Chapter rating: PG-13 for violence and sexual situations

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyrighted by its respected owners I don't own anything.

Subject disclaimer: I don't have anything against bisexual or homosexual people. Everyone has the right to be attracted to whom they want regardless of gender. This is in no way insulting anyone. I know everyone accepts a heterosexual bad guy but when it comes to a bi or homosexual bad guy everyone gets in arms. So before anyone starts talking get it straight. So AGAIN I am not insulting anyone or trying to say anything! One comment and I have no qualms humiliating you. Now that is out of the way enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter Four: Domesticity

"Nii-san!" Shiro shouted. Shino was standing against a figure dressed in heavy armor. His helmet obscured his voice but not enough not to tell it was male.

"Shiro get Daichi-sama away. From there command the others for formation," Shino ordered.

"Yes," Shiro said and led their employer out of the area and shouted orders to the other guards.

"I don't want anyone hurt," the samurai said.

"You statement is false, why? You obviously want to kill Daichi-sama," Shino said body tense ready to attack.

"I will not have that man ruined what all of us sacrifice so much to achieve," the samurai said taking his sword out. Shino could not help but agree. The war took lives and tore apart families. This is why he was sent to this mission he would not have someone else breed war for the sake of profit. The means his 'enemy' was taking will not stop the business. The infrastructure must be destroyed before taking on the leader.

"I must disagree, Daichi-sama has provided much for the people he employs," Shino said.

"I am sorry you feel that way. I see that you won't surrender but don't worry I will spare the child's life," the samurai said running to attack Shino and who blocked with a kunai.

"You underestimate me," Shino said holding his own.

"I see Daichi has gotten himself a more skill guard," the samurai commented. The fact that he was part of the Aburame clan could not be revealed in this fight. Not being able to use his insects to their full extent will put him at a great disadvantage. It however, didn't mean he couldn't use them subtlety. Dodging another attack he aimed his fist at the helmet where a couple of insects flew in the joint of his neck.

"Samurai-san as you have warned me to give in, I extend the same sentiment to you," Shino said throwing a kunai that the samurai easily deflected with his sword.

"Don't think ninja-san that you are in any way superior to me," the samurai said his voice held resentment. Shino's left arm was scarped by the charka enhanced sword. However it was another opportunity to sneak more of his insects. The cut stung staining his clothes with blood.

"Ugh," Shino cringed.

"See ninja-san there is no way you can match me," his voiced said. Recklessly Shino ran towards him but the samurai took his sword and thrust it to Shino's heart. With a poof Shino disappeared and reappeared behind him taking a kunai that tore through the armor and into the right side of samurai. "Ugh, damn you," he held his side; Shino could feel his charka depleting more and more.

"Must you retreat now? Yes, your death is assured," Shino said.

"Not so fast," the samurai said, having speed Shino did not expect. He ducked down and swiped his leg to knock Shino down. Falling hard on the ground the split second of surprise gave the samurai the opportunity to take his sword and aim again for the kill. He missed the vital part as Shino repelled his sword with his kunai to hit his right shoulder. The charka sword lost its power and the samurai felt weakened. "I am too weakened to continue this fight ninja-san," the samurai admitted.

"As I'm I but if you run you will be hunted down," Shino warned, the sword still lodge in his shoulder.

"I have no doubt of that till we meet again," the samurai departed quickly, and Shino make sure to send insects to follow his location. His right arm was now completely useless and a bloody mess. He could feel intense pain and felt himself shake from blood loss.

"Nii-san!" Shiro ran over to him.

"Did you do as you were told?" Shino asked.

"Yes, Daichi-sama is being escorted back to the mansion. Nii-san you need to get to a hospital," Shiro said full of concern.

"No, I don't want the extent of my injuries known," Shino explained.

"We have to get you some medical attention," Shiro urged.

"Help me get to the mansion," Shino said his eyes blurring.

"Okay," Shiro lifted Shino left arm over his shoulder and helped him walked the distance to the mansion. Entering through the back Shiro made sure that no one was in sight. They walked through the hallway and entered the laundry room. "Sit still nii-san I'll see if I can get a doctor," Shiro said running out the door. Shino could feel that he was in the first stages of shock and his breathing was becoming labored. Minutes later, he heard several footsteps coming towards his direction and saw Shiro directly point at him. There was Kimiko, and her nephew Katsu a stringent looking young man in his late twenties. Despite the thick glasses, and pristine clothing Katsu was a man with a history of deviancy. Behind them was a man Shino assumed to be the Nakamura's doctor who rushed to his side.

"Goodness! You poor boy," Kimiko said her hands on her mouth. "We must get to the hospital quickly," she said to the doctor who was helping Shino stand up.

"Aunt we can't. It's best that no one knows of Shino-san's injuries or else uncle's enemies might have reason to attack," Katsu explained.

"Katsu-sama, is right," Shino said as he was helped up by Shiro and the doctor.

"Oh you are right; don't want that horrible man going after my husband," Kimiko agreed leading the doctor to one of the guest rooms.

"Will nii-san be alright?" Shiro asked the doctor, as he cut Shino's shirt and cleaned the major wound.

"We have to stop the bleeding and stitch the wound. Luckily the sword didn't go through all the way. Shino-san is young he will heal in a couple of months," the doctor explained.

"Shiro will you inform Tenten of the situation? I do not want her to worry," Shino commanded.

"Will you be okay alone?" Shiro asked.

"I'll be alright," Shino assured.

"I'll come right back!" Shiro ran out of the room.

"Poor Tenten," Kimiko said shaking her head.

"You have done a good job Shino-san without your intervention one can only imagine the consequences," Katsu commented.

"I was only performing my duty," Shino answered.

"Well beyond that duty," Katsu smiled. "Uncle is most grateful for hiring you now," Katsu praised.

"You have to recover quickly," Kimiko urged. The doctor finished bandaging Shino's shoulder and order absolute rest and minimal movement. He gave him painkillers to numb the pain and help him sleep.

"Thank you Shino-san. I will see if I can make arrangements for your recovery," Katsu said and it did not go unnoticed by Shino his lingering touch on his good shoulder. He saw the nephew and aunt duo leave with the doctor. Shino decided to close his eyes and rest while he waited for Tenten. This wound would be a major setback in the mission but it did not mean he could do nothing. When in the privacy of their apartment Shino will talk to Tenten of the new plans. Shino drifted in and out of sleep and heard Tenten's voice outside the door. He heard a soft creak of the door and slow footsteps coming towards him.

"Shino?" Tenten asked quietly.

"Tenten," Shino answered. Tenten was wearing light make-up and he also noticed her hair was down in two braids like in her nightly ritual. She wore an oversized shirt which she tied to the side and small shorts.

"Are you alright?" Tenten sat on the bed.

"I am fine," Shino said. Her appearance was probably due to a trip she was planning with the other children.

"Kimiko-sama says that her husband will postpone any outings with the excuse of a sudden illness," Tenten explained.

"I see, it will do well if Daichi-sama stays in a low profile for a while," Shino said, careful of his words as Katsu and Kimiko may still be around.

"She has also said to leave work to care for you," Tenten informed. It was another hindrance to the mission. To keep up with appearances Tenten will have to play the concern wife.

"How are the children?" Shino asked.

"They are very worried about you and are eager to see you," Tenten said. "Do you want me to bring them in?" She asked gently.

"Yes," Shino replied. Tenten open the door and led the children in. They were dress in a fashion similar to Tenten's. Tsubaki wore a short skirt and t-shirt her long red hair tied in a high ponytail. Yukiko was wearing a pillow dress her unruly hair held down with just a head band. Beach wear he concluded and they must feel very disappointed that their day was cut short.

"Why does daddy have a boo boo?" Yukiko asked. Kimiko came in holding Jiro playing with his curly tresses.

"Daddy was fighting a man who wanted to hurt Kimiko-sama's husband," Tenten explained.

"That man was bad mommy. He gave daddy a boo boo that hurts," Yukiko said eagerly.

"Daddy will be okay soon," Tenten assured.

"You should take Shino home soon Tenten," Kimoko said rocking Jiro.

"Thank you Kimiko-sama for giving us such leniency," Tenten bowed.

"Tenten nonsense, Shino saved my husband's life," Kimiko shook her head. "If anything we should be grateful and I am so glad he didn't leave these little ones orphans," Kimiko cooed Jiro.

"Alright," Tenten smiled.

"Now everyone out, mommy has to help daddy get dressed," Kimiko steered the children out. Once alone again Tenten looked for a simple button up shirt that was supplied to them.

"Here let me help you," Tenten said.

"That is not necessary," Shino said getting up and sitting on the bed.

"Don't be stubborn. You are wounded and you can't move your arm too much," Tenten said shaking her head. Shino wasn't used to being touched and this mission was pushing the boundaries of his personal space. He relented and had her help him put on the shirt and button it up. Having her so close he could feel her breathing and her fingers putting each button through. Tenten looked up and smiled her lips glossy with light pink lipstick. Tenten was an attractive woman and through his glasses he saw her move about the room looking for his sandals. Her legs were well defined; being able to keep up with her teammates must have forced her to push harder. He could have dismissed this sudden realization to his kikaichu but they had not reacted to her. Not during their journey and not now. It was he who had found Tenten striking and it wouldn't be long till his insects follow suite. This was only physical he realized as she put his sandals in front of him. Not only was he trained to keep his emotions under control but also his impulses. He was but twenty years old and sometimes though he hated to admit it he wanted to succumb to these desires. He finished putting his sandals and stood up.

"Thank you," he said stiffly. They departed from the mansion and reached their apartment. Aoi greeted them at the door, whimpering as she sensed Shino's injury.

"Don't worry Aoi, Nii-san is made of tough stuff," Shiro petted her head.

"I'll prepare a bath for you," Tenten went ahead to the bathroom.

"We'll take care of lunch," Shiro said. Shino headed towards the bedroom he shared with Tenten and unbutton his shirt with his left hand. He was slower and clumsier but he was managing a good pace. He was impressed on how Shiro handled the situation. He swiftly took command of the other two that accompanied in their task of protecting Daichi and with some calmness took control of the situation. More training and he could be a great shinobi but that was not up to him to insured. Tenten walked in with an annoyed look.

"Why didn't you wait?" she asked.

"As I said before I am capable of taking care of it," Shino answered.

"No, you're not," She went behind him and helped him pull off his shirt gently despite his earlier refusal. "You should trust me," Tenten said in a low tone.

"I do," Shino said.

"Liar, I have to go out of my way to make you see that I am not some fool," Tenten faced him.

"I never said you were a fool," Shino looked down into her eyes.

"You sure thought it. Look now more than ever you have to depend on me. You are wounded and that samurai may come back to finish the job…so have a bit more faith in me or else I'll stick to you like glue," Tenten said.

"Tenten," Shino started. They suddenly heard crashes and squeals from the kitchen. They ran to where the children were and saw the chaos they had caused. Aoi was shaking her body from the white flour that has fallen on her. The white was contrasting greatly with her black fur. Yukiko was half covered with the powdery substance and Shiro and Tsubaki weren't far off either. The only one who escaped unscathed was Jiro, who looked up at the adults sucking away at his pacifier.

"This got bad really fast," Shiro said holding a broom.

"I help mommy," Yukiko said with flour on her hands shaking it off to the near by trash.

"Should I even ask?" Tenten shook her head.

"No," Shiro said and all the children shook their heads.

Tenten started to laugh, "Come on I'll help you clean up." Shino carried on to the bath and the rest of their day was uneventful. As they once more had their nightly routine, Shino laid in bed ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Tenten looked from her task of helping put Yukiko's night gown. "Shino are you okay?" she asked.

"Why don't you have to be concern? Because I have gotten worse wounds," Shino said, the bandages were now stained with blood.

"Yukiko-chan you are going to be sleeping with nii-chan and nee-chan for while okay? Mommy needs to make sure daddy's boo boo doesn't get any worse," Tenten explained ignoring Shino's comment.

"I kiss daddy to make his boo boo feel better," Yukiko said.

"Go give daddy a kiss and then off with you," Tenten lifted her towards Shino and the child gave him a peck on his cheek. Tenten kissed her cheeks, hugged her and sent her to bed.

"You do know who my teammates are. Don't think I haven't dealt with stubbornness," Tenten reprimanded. She guided him to sit up and took off the bandages. His wound had his insects in it chewing at the stitching. "Shino, why are you insects doing this?" Tenten inquired.

"They believe it is a foreign pathogen because of this they are destroying it," Shino explained.

"They didn't do this when you were with the doctor," she said, looking for the first aid kit.

"I had them move from that site so the doctor would not know their existence," he said, and looked as Tenten cleaned his wound. She took tweezers and picked the tiny beetles off his skin and onto a nearby plate. They scurried around aimlessly.

"I could stitch it back up. Would they do the same thing?" she raised.

"No, why? They are there to witness it and so find it no threat," Shino explained and Tenten nodded in understanding.

"Okay, brace yourself," Tenten warned and flinched when the needle went through the skin. Shino showed no outward pain at first glance but as she watched him more closely she could see his teeth clench. She finished bandaging him up again and could see he was visually more relaxed. She went to put away the kit and turn in for the night. She briefly checked on Jiro who was sleeping peacefully in his crib. She turned off the lights and lay next to Shino. It was their first night sleeping alone together. During their trip to Moon country they slept in different tents and on their arrival Yukiko was with them. This shouldn't be anything new to her she had shared tents and beds with her teammates plenty of times but suddenly she was more aware of him. "Did they find him?" Tenten spoke out.

"No and only one of my insects made it back. He jumped into the sea and they were unprepared for that," Shino explained.

"I see, let's talk more in the morning about what we must do next. Good night," Tenten relaxed against the pillow.

"Good night," Shino replied. The night was still and only the humming of the cooling units could be heard. Shino heard him, frowned and next to him he felt his partner stir. Just a couple hours after they had fallen into slumber he showed up. He was in the children's room and Shino immediately sent insects there. He wouldn't go against his word. Children sleeping helplessly could not be his target. He gave the sense of a man of honor and justice. Shino couldn't trust that. He could see from his insects Aoi growling at the armored stranger. She did not move from her place on the cushion just staring and threatening the man. The man looked curiously towards a drawer were Charlotte lifted her legs in an intimidating manner from her glass case.

The children still slept unaware and Shiro move and mumbled in his sleep, "Aoi, shush." Aoi stopped growling but stood up slowly. His heavy gloved hand moved to touch Tsubaki's face and then to caress Yukiko's hand. He left the room leaving a bewildered Aoi by his sudden departure.

"What are you doing here?" Shino asked, he had a kunai in hand but at this situation he was helpless. The samurai was standing over Jiro's crib and Tenten was feigning sleep while attentive of the conversation.

"You are a blessed man to have such a beautiful family," he commented.

"Have I asked you a question? Yes, and yet it remains unanswered," Shino said and the samurai picked up Jiro from his crib.

"Shino?" Tenten said and looked over to see the stranger holding her child. "Who are you?" her voiced wavered.

"You must be proud to have such a healthy boy," the samurai spoke to Tenten.

"My baby, give him back," Tenten sat up and clenched the sheets. Jiro was roused because of the uncomfortable arms he was in and began to cry.

"Now little one there is no need to cry," the samurai said through his mask. His mask and voice upset Jiro more.

"Let him go," Shino said.

"We need to talk Shino-san," the samurai said it was the first time he called him by his name.

"I want my child first," Shino said in an uncompromising voice.

"I won't hurt him," the samurai assured.

"Give him to me please," Tenten said reaching out to the crying child.

"Mama," Jiro cried, his legs and arms trashing about.

"I begged of you please give me my baby," Tenten's heart clenched. She crawled towards the end of the bed slowly.

"I will not harm him," the samurai repeated.

"I don't know how else to say it, he's upset, please just please give him to me," Tenten pleaded. If anything happen to Jiro she wouldn't be able to live with herself. He gave her Jiro who immediately calmed down once in Tenten's arms.

"Speak," Shino commanded.

"The first shipment will be at the end of this week," the samurai informed something Shino was already aware of.

"Will it be impossible for you to stop it? Of course, you are wounded and outnumbered," Shino said. Tenten listen carefully and felt a myriad of emotions going through her. She was relieved, angry, afraid, and frustrated. Jiro was finally in her arms droopy eyes looking up at her as he finally felt secured. The helplessness she felt when that man had him was not something she was used to. She couldn't compromise the mission, she was to play a civilian mother but it was hard seeing Jiro cry for her when she could have done something to surprise the samurai.

"I will do nothing to stop it but I will get rid of the source," the samurai said.

"I'll be there to stop you," Shino threatened.

"I wanted to reason with you Shino-san," the samurai said her walked towards Tenten and touched her face. Tenten pulled pack but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Let go of me," Tenten said, eyes narrowing and still holding the infant.

"Tenten!" Shino exclaimed.

"That is your name, beautiful name for a stunning woman. Tenten-san you must convince your husband to stop protecting that man," he told her.

"It is his job. Daichi-sama is a good man," Tenten said pretending to be unaware of the situation.

"Good man? This good man will have you widowed and your children fatherless," he squeezed her arm.

"Shino won't die so easily," Tenten looked up at him.

"Have you any clue what that man is doing?" the samurai asked.

"Don't speak samurai," Shino threatened.

"And you even have that young boy involved," the samurai pulled Tenten closer. "Tenten-san, I will kill your husband," he said.

"No," Tenten whispered.

"Don't worry, you and your children will be provided for. I apologize in advance for the pain I will make you go through," he told her.

"Samurai-san I appreciate the sentiment but my husband is strong," Tenten said.

"I thought that if I appealed to you and made him realized that his family was more important he would back down," the samurai explained.

"Samurai-san I believe in my husband and I wouldn't be able to stand by his side if I didn't," Tenten said confidence.

"It's a shame you are not my wife. I would have been delighted to have you by my side," he said and made Tenten stand up. Shino didn't move as the samurai held Tenten hips and drew her closer to him. He turned around his back to Shino and took off the bottom portion the mask. Tenten gasped when his lips were on her and felt his tongue entered her mouth. Passionate and domineering was the kiss something she hadn't felt in some time. She let out a moan and immediately she regretted it. "Your husband should be more attentive to you," he whispered in her ear. He loosened his grip on her and Tenten went to Shino's side. "We will end this soon," with that he departed.

"Did you get a look at his face?" Shino asked, he was angry at what had happened. Shino was not used to being caught unaware and not having control of any situation. He was always steps ahead but with Jiro in the hands of that man he could not make any sudden movements and to make matters worse he was hurt.

"No," Tenten answered.

"I did renew my efforts to hunt him down," Shino said but that didn't take away the agitation that he felt.

"Good," she said in relief, Jiro was beginning to fall asleep in her arms again.

"Did he kiss you? You seemed to enjoy it," Shino frowned, and saw Tenten blush.

"He took me by surprise," Tenten glared at Shino.

"You let you emotions show to easily," Shino reprimanded.

"Sorry for not having the emotional range of a tree," Tenten mumbled and immediately looked away from Shino's glare. "Are the children alright?" she asked.

"They are fine," Shino answered leaning back.

"Thank goodness, Shino you're not going to kill him are you? I mean, we are on the same side," Tenten said in concern.

"I don't believe in unnecessary killing Tenten, but if he still fights with the intent to kill I will not hold back," Shino answered. Tenten had a look of disappointment as she once again lay in bed this time with Jiro on her chest.

"I guess you're right. I will take first watch," Tenten said, now they had to be more aware of the enemy since their location has been compromise.

"I'll take second watch in an hour," Shino said, and with that they both waited till morning. Tenten had guessed they had overslept or at least she had because she could hear the children talking in low tones. Jiro was beginning to move on her chest and she could feel slow footsteps walking to Shino's side of the bed.

"Slowly Tsubaki," Shiro whispered. "Just yank them off and run," he instructed.

"I wanna see too nii-chan," Yukiko whispered.

"What do you mean by no? What about invasion of privacy and crossing boundaries? Who cares, he never takes them off so he is just asking for it," Shiro commented. Next she heard a scream from Yukiko and a sharp intake of breath from Tsubaki. She sat down on the bed to see Shino holding Tsubaki's wrist and Yukiko running to her side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked, and Tsubaki shook her head.

"I wanna see daddy's eyes," Yukiko replied, so that was it. Shino never took off his glasses and Tenten never asked why. She just thought it was one, his personal preference or two, his clan. He couldn't keep curious children from finding out though. Tenten giggled at the prank that backfired.

"It's just overwhelming you have those glasses on all the time. Let us have a peek," Shiro demanded.

"No," Shino answered letting go of Tsubaki's wrist. Tsubaki began to speak to Shiro through sign language.

"I have nothing to apologize for and neither do you," Shiro said sitting on the edge of the bed. Tsubaki took Shino's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't do it again," Shino said to Tsubaki who nodded in agreement.

"What happened to Jiro-chan last night we heard him crying?" Shiro asked.

"The samurai appeared and was holding Jiro in his arms," Shino explained and looked at Tsubaki whose eyes were wide with fear. She looked at her brother who was now sitting with Tenten playing with the sheets.

"He didn't hurt him Tsubaki. I would never let him," Tenten explained. "My baby was so frightened of the scary man," Tenten kissed his cheeks.

"What do we do now nii-san we can't go back to the mansion," Shiro questioned. They were all now in bed anticipating Shino's answer.

"The shipment will go as plan," Shino answered.

"Huh?" Shiro voiced, both he and Tsubaki had perplexed looks but Tenten knew where Shino was going with this.

"The weapons will get where they are suppose to go however Daichi-sama will lose his customers," Tenten explained.

"Wait how are we going to do that?" Shiro asked.

"Shiro if you buy something really expensive what will make you very angry with the provider?" Tenten quizzed.

"If it didn't work-oh! The weapons are going to be faulty!" Shiro smiled. Tsubaki was immediately relaying her thoughts to Shiro with her hands.

"Tsubaki says that we tamper with the weapons without being placed at the scene and the blame doesn't fall on us," Shiro spoke. "Nee-san you are a weapons expert what makes a faulty weapon?" Shiro inquired.

"Obviously the metal shouldn't be brittle, you don't want it to break in the heat of combat," Tenten said. Tsubaki once again spoke to Shiro making him grinned.

"Nii-san your insects!" Shiro exclaimed.

Tsubaki beckoned for Shino's hand and wrote the simple words, 'Breed beetles?'

"Yes, they will take about a day to be ready," Shino said.

"Trust it to nii-san to be five steps ahead," Shiro commented with a grin.

"Ladies and gentlemen why don't we continue our excursion to the beach," Tenten suggested.

"Yes!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Tenten I don't believe this is an appropriate time to go to the beach," Shino said, through the excitement that was beginning to rise in their bedroom.

"Don't be a kill joy. You're injured, your insects will take a while to breed and what are we going to do at home, sit around all day? It will do you some good to go out and get some fresh air," Tenten smiled as she went on to announce that they will eat breakfast and then head to the beach. Once Tenten set her sights on something she was relentless in getting it and she had tiny accomplices to help. Shino was outnumbered and to keep face in case they were recognized he would go to the beach. His breakfast went faster than he anticipated with the children excitingly chattering over their trip. He was not looking forward for this trip; the beach meant more exposure than he was comfortable with. His clothing was a usual long sleeve shirt and long pants but the children and Tenten were in full summer gear. The beach was a pristine light blue and the sun was shining very brightly. The sand in his feet was soft and there was an ever present cheer with the beach goers. They found a spot under one of the many umbrellas buried in the sand and placed blankets underneath. The children quickly divested themselves of clothing and ran to the beach with their swimsuits. Tenten was a bit slower sitting Jiro next to Shino and taking off her shirt first and then her shorts. Her swimsuit was a white bikini that tantalized the viewer by accentuating the main parts they were to cover. Strings tied the top behind her neck and her bottom together. It was the least amount of clothing he had ever seen Tenten wear, besides the little green outfit she had worn before. It was beginning to make him incredibly uncomfortable.

"Papa," Jiro reached for him.

"Jiro-chan is going to stay with daddy?" Tenten bend down, giving Shino an enticing view of her breasts. Shino could already see the looks young men were giving her and he couldn't help but frown at the unwanted attention.

"Look nee-san we can walk on the water now!" Shiro shouted as he and Tsubaki stood with unsteady feet on top of the water's surface. Yukiko tried it also, walking towards the older children but soon fell into the water. Tsubaki followed afterwards and Shiro was knocked by a wave.

"They still need a lot of work," Tenten smiled. They were approach by a young man who Tenten recognized immediately.

"Tadao-san," she got up to greet him and Shino's frown deepened. His insects had come back confirming that he was the one in their apartment last night. "I am sorry I didn't meet you, there was an emergency," she explained.

"It is alright Tenten-san I am well aware. I know of your husband's injury," he whispered the last part.

"How?" Tenten asked.

"The rumor has gone all through the house of the samurai and your husband's fight. Though Kimiko-sama says her husband is just sick," he explained.

"Oh my. What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"I hurt myself during work so I was dismissed for a bit," Tadao showed her his bandaged arm.

"Hope it isn't serious," Tenten said in concern.

"Nothing to worry about," he gave a friendly smile.

"Oh forgot to introduce you, this is my husband Shino, and Shino this is Tadao-san he works with delivery," Tenten introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Tadao said and Shino nodded at his direction.

"Would you join us please," Tenten invited him to sit and immediately was called by Yukiko to swim. "I hope you can wait a bit," she said.

"No problem," Tadao sat next to Shino waving at Tenten's running form.

"Why do you insist on this charade?" Shino asked at first Tadao was surprise and then he smirked. He scratched the bandage in his arm. That suppose wound was a diversionary tactic to recover from a more serious one.

"As expected from a shinobi of your caliber," Tadao said gently holding Jiro's hand as the infant reached for the bandages.

"What is it that you want Tadao-san? I made it clear last night," Shino said watching Tenten play with Yukiko on the water.

"Yes, you won't listen to reason. Tenten-san looks tempting today by the way it's a shame you can't perform certain duties as her husband," Tadao teased.

"I don't believe that is any of your business," Shino said.

"It isn't," he smiled. "I must admit I am enamored with her. She is beautiful, playful, kind and very head strong. Too bad you cannot appreciate that," Tadao commented.

"I care for my wife Tadao-san. I provide for her and our children," Shino answered, clearly showing his distaste at his comment.

"Sex, Shino-san may be a small part in your marriage but it is also a very important one," Tadao advised. Tenten arrived again sitting next to Tadao talking of the ins and outs of the mansion. Tenten and Tadao got along very well and he could see Tenten was attracted to him just as he was to her. The budding romance will have to be cut short. Shino decided then that he will not reveal the true identity of the samurai. If Tenten knew she would just get in the way. Tadao left

and Tenten happily laid next to him as Jiro fell asleep. Yukiko was playing with the sand making strange moldings for her castle and the elder children were splashing one another.

"Picture?" A voiced said. She was a young girl about Shiro's age holding up a portable camera. She was wearing a two piece blue swimsuit and had her hair into two high pigtails. Tenten looked at Shino with pleading eyes.

"Shino please," Tenten smiled now sitting up. Her lips were pouting and slightly open. Tadao may have been correct about one thing she looked very tempting.

"Picture mommy," Yukiko came running towards her. Tsubaki and Shiro soon came to join her. The camera girl smiled at Shiro who returned the smile with one of his own. Tsubaki's eyes narrowed slightly. Shiro was wrong, Tsubaki did have feelings for Shiro, Shino noted. Her jealousy gave those feelings away.

"Mister, do you agree?" The camera girl asked and Shino gave a simple nod. They took several pictures one of Tenten and the children, Shiro and Tsubaki, just the girls, and the boys. Shino was content not to be involved. "Mister, will you take a picture also?" she asked.

"No," Shino refused.

"Darling it will be a good memento," Tenten held his hand. Tenten drew closer to him and the girl quickly snapped a picture of the sitting couple.

"You are really suited for each other," the camera girl complimented.

"Thank you," Tenten giggled. "Where do we pick up the photos?" she asked. The girl proceeded to explained where her family owned business was. The child left and Tenten was excited for the pictures to be developed.

"Mommy I wanna see the picture," Yukiko demanded.

"You're so impatient you have to wait till they are developed," Tenten held Yukiko on her lap. Hours past by calmly and the soft hue of the sunset was upon them. Beach goers were packing up for the day and Shino thought it was the end of his rather packed day. They were to pick up their photographs in a small restaurant right on the sand. It was a lively place with simple construction of palm leaves as roofing and wood. There was music playing a various people dancing. The young girl greeted them and offered them a seat at a table.

"Your photographs are done. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything," she smiled her eyes drifting to Shiro.

"Shino let's order some drinks," Tenten suggested. Tenten was making the most of this break knowing Shino could not reject her in public.

"Sure," Shino his voice sounding almost defeated.

"Don't worry Shino we'll be home soon enough. Let's just enjoy this little time we have together before it becomes hectic," she said looking over one of the menus on the table.

"Here are your photographs, see anything you like?" the child asked as she took their orders.

" Jiro-chan you were sleeping," Tenten laughed as Jiro reached to grab the photos.

"Nee-san and nii-san look like a couple," Shiro commented on the only photo Shino had taken. Tsubaki took Shino's palm and wrote.

'Need rest?' she looked up at him.

"No, I did nothing for most of the day. Therefore I am not fatigued," Shino explained he was just uncomfortable being around so many people. Tsubaki's eyes then turn to the young pigtailed girl who had quickly come back with their drinks and looked sadly at herself. Tenten reached across the table and held Tsubaki's hand. She mouthed the words 'Don't worry' and winked. The girl went over to Shiro and whispered into ear. He nodded eagerly and took the girl's hand. Tsubaki was frowning deeply as she watched the older children dance.

"Wanna dance?" A boy approached the pouting Tsubaki. He looked very similar to the girl dancing with Shiro and a little too old to be pursuing a girl Tsubaki's age. Tsubaki looked for permission and before Shino could voice his concerns Tenten beat him to it.

"Go on, have fun," she grinned. Tsubaki got up and followed the boy to the dance floor.

"He's too old for her," Shino said.

"So," Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"She is ten Tenten and that boy looks about sixteen. There is a large age discrepancy," Shino said as he watched Tsubaki twirl around. The boy was holding her hip and her body too close to for Shino's comfort.

"I am older than you with obviously more experience and who did they make team leader? You were, despite the fact that we are both jounin. So age doesn't really matter," Tenten said smugly believing that she had proven him wrong.

"May I add to that Tenten that I was promoted first. Making it that I have more experience in higher rank missions," Shino said watching Tenten's flickered with sadness and shame for a brief moment and then to anger.

"I am not going to ruin our good time by arguing," Tenten took a sipped from her drink. She looked at the children dancing though she could see the glares Shiro was sending to the older boy.

"Say madam would you like to join," they both heard the friendly voice of a man.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly," Tenten shook her hands.

"If your husband doesn't mind that I steal a dance," he smiled.

"Go on why? I am currently indisposed," Shino said and took Jiro from her arms. Tenten hesitated for a moment and went to the dance floor. Yukiko sulked while sipping from a straw.

"Daddy why not dance with mommy?" Yukiko asked.

"I am hurt Yukiko and besides I don't dance," Shino answered and Yukiko crossed her arms. Shino looked at Tenten who laughed as she was led around the dance floor. She fit perfectly into this environment. She was friendly and open minded something Shino unfortunately lacked. He was locked into ways and tradition that if deviated would lead to something he couldn't control. It was best if things stayed the way they were falling prey to emotions and impulsions will affect him greatly. There day was over when they reached the door of their apartment. Making sure the youngest were set to bed first Tenten went to monitor Shino's situation.

"Thank you," Tenten said as she helped him take off his shirt.

"Why?" Shino asked, watching Tenten take off the bandages.

"For going along with all this and letting the kids have a good time," She smiled gently and sighed in relief when his wound was not reopened. "I know we don't get along," she began.

"We are not compatible," Shino said.

"Everyone seems to think we look good together," Tenten giggled. She took new bandages and redressed the wound. "You should get hurt more often you cooperate a lot more," she joked.

"I will try to keep that in mind," Shino said. They stayed in silence as she finished.

"Watch Jiro-chan while I am in the shower. I will leave a warm bath for you once I am done," she beamed. Shino wondered what was it about them that made them instantly dislike each other and engage in pointless disputes. Shino really couldn't see what others saw in them that made them such a 'good couple.'

* * *

Tamiri's notes: I blame writer's block for not coming out with the chapter on time. Ten pages in and I was stuck. The moon country arc is coming out a lot longer than I thought. Ideas just keep popping up and I have to write them. Did anyone else think that Kiba and Shino were so cute in the flash back chapter of Shippuden?

So Tenten likes Tadao and Shino is attracted to Tenten, well at least physically, and who didn't see that Tadao was the samurai. I made it very obvious, wanted to leave it all a mystery at first but I was feeling rather uncreative. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews. See you in chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5: Intimacy

Tamiri's Notes: The rating for this chapter is R. You all knew what you were getting into when I rated the story M so anyone who gets offended just click that little back arrow on your browser and move it along.

**Waterdragonrai: As long as you're reading it I am very happy. Don't worry about reviewing my life keeps me busy too. I juggled 3 jobs at one time so right now I am dwindling it down to 1. Good luck. **

**Chibi Tenshi Sama: Don't worry about Tadao he won't appear after the next chapter. He was just here for makes things difficult for Shino and Tenten. **

**Fanwoman: ***** You reviewed a lot and I was delighted. You are very insightful and because of your reviews I went back and edited the past chapters so if you notice some changes it was all your doing. **

*** About Yukiko you're way too smart, curse you! ((shakes fist)) But I have another curve ball to throw at you. ((laughs evilly))**

*** Tadao was first going to be a ninja from another country but I decided that a samurai would be much more interesting being that in the naruto world they are entirely different from ninjas politically and culturally. And I wanted to see ninja vs. samurai it tickles my fancy. **

*** Shino acting like a jealous husband was something a mulled over a lot. If they were truly married I would think Shino would not like to cause a scene and Tenten would never openly accept flirtations. **

**Ylfrettub: Don't worry about not noticing it lol I thought I was being obvious. Hey in the naruto world they walk on water and walls and some dude made the moon. What is up with that?**

Chapter Rating: R for force sexual interactions.

Chapter Disclaimer: I do not endorse rape and or agree with it. I think it is one of the lowest things a human being can do to another. The society we live it thinks along the lines of 'don't get rape' instead of 'don't rape' which is extremely backwards and foolish.

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyrighted by its respected owners I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Five: Intimacy

Shino stopped when Tsubaki looked into the window of a toy store. Her hands were pressed against the glass at the object of her attentions. It was a western porcelain doll, delicately dressed and with curly red hair. Its wide green eyes and rosy cheeks reminded Shino of the very person who was looking at it. Tsubaki pointed at the doll, her face was soiled and her dress was dirtied from the ground she was crawling on just a few minutes ago. They were coming back from collecting insects that he had promised, situation permitting, for relatives interested in studying the native species of Moon country.

'Want,' Tsubaki wrote on his palm.

"Do you have the means of procuring this toy?" Shino asked and Tsubaki responded with a nod.

'Sew,' her finger glided against his palm.

"You sewed for profit," Shino looked down and Tsubaki nodded her head again eagerly. That would explain her knitting. She was certainly productive with her time when not taking care of the younger children. She tugged his shirt and pointed at the door. They entered, a small bell rung announcing their arrival. There was one other girl browsing the store as the clerk sat behind the counter reading. The child frowned at the sight of Tsubaki and made the effort to put even more distance between them. She made sure to shake her dress of imaginary dust and the woman with her eyed them with criticism. Tsubaki ignored them and cleaned her hands on her dress as she went to pick up a blue rattle that caught her attention. She held it up to Shino.

"For Jiro?" he question. Tsubaki nodded in response. She selected a rag doll for Yukiko and a soccer ball for Shiro. She finally went to pick her doll smiling at her fragile dress and feeling her red hair. The other girl was holding a blond doll clearly showing her disapproval of such a scruffy looking girl like Tsubaki getting such a doll like the one she was holding. Tsubaki paid her no mind grinning up at Shino. They went to the clerk who rung up the items placing them each in boxes. Tsubaki looked into a small purse in the front pocket of her dress and tipped toed to place the money on the counter.

"Sorry honey that's not enough," the clerk said in a sad tone.

Shino could see the dejected look on Tsubaki's face and could see from the corner of his eye the haughty look the other little girl had as she picked up a stuff animal for herself. Shino settled on putting the rest of the money for the purchase. It will be his way of thanking her for taking care of the insects when he would be gone for the mission. "Will I put in the rest? Yes, it is a way of showing my gratitude," Shino said reaching into his pocket. Tsubaki jumped with glee and hugged Shino. Finalizing their purchases they left the store and met back with Tenten at their temporary home. Tsubaki showed her purchases to Yukiko and Jiro who were very happy with their gifts. Shiro kissed Tsubaki's forehead for the soccer ball noting her rather messy appearance.

"Tsubaki-chan you look like you've roll over a dirt pile," Tenten commented shaking her head. Tsubaki went to clean up and Tenten smiled at Shino. "Shino what would you like for dinner?" she asked.

Shino looked at her sudden friendly attitude with suspicion, "Don't think anymore of this," Shino said.

"As you say," Tenten grinned and her expression got sullen. "They have been spying on us all day," she said making sure her back was to the window.

"I am aware," Shino chose his words carefully. His insects were relaying the message that one of them could read their lips. His plan was a success and Daichi was furious that his customers were insulted by the faulty weaponry. Millions were lost and trust was broken. Daichi trusts no one now and he knew not how close he was to the people responsible for his loss. And he will not know, at least for now.

Tenten bent down to get some pots from the bottom cabinets. "He's going to suspect soon," she told him her head hidden by the door.

"He'll never know," Shino answered.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Yukiko complained.

"Here's a snack," Tenten gave her a piece of an apple pealed earlier and send her off. Tenten looked sadly at Yukiko who was soon to be involved in the uproar they would cause. "I have to return to work tomorrow," Tenten informed filling the pot with water. "Is it okay that you have to return also," Tenten turned around to see Shino now behind her.

"Rest assure, why? I will never leave you," Shino said and Tenten wished his words were real. That he would say that and not leave the children behind. Whether he liked it or not she was bringing her kids with her. After all this was over there would be another battle and this time between comrades.

"Shino," she drew closer to him and leaned on his body. Shino held her and hoped that his actions will be enough to convince the spies that he was comforting his innocent wife and that he had nothing to do with this. Tenten had the light smell of perfume which as strange for her, as shinobi tried not to be detected. It was relaxing and Shino was confused that this closeness wasn't bothering him as much as he thought. He held her chin up and she inched closer to him. Perhaps, just this once he would indulge in what he wanted and brush his lips against hers. It isn't unusual, he is after all her husband and kissing wasn't something out of the ordinary. Her eyes were closed Shino noted, she was consenting to his touch. He tilted her head upwards and was stopped by the unfortunate timing of Shiro who stood wide eyed and face red.

"I didn't see anything," he stiffly turned around to the living room and the couple parted awkwardly.

"Shino I don't want anything to happen to you," Tenten said in concern. It may have been an act to fool the spies or it may have been real Shino did not know. His insects flew inside and relay what their spies have been saying. Tenten titled her head as she waited for Shino's response. "So?"

"Children have bad timing and they will be getting a hot show tonight," Shino relayed.

"They can keep on hoping," she said.

"That would be weird," Shiro told from the entrance.

"And what is so strange about two people showing their love to each other?" Tenten asked.

"Ah gross, seriously guys do I need to hear this?" Shiro face held disgust as he walked in again.

"How do you think Yukiko and Jiro were born," Tenten retorted.

"I don't know they were made by fluffy cloud angels or something. Ah! Bad mental image…no eww… I need brain soap," Shiro shook his head and Tenten laughed. Shiro sure did know how to put on a show. It was not hard for the children to act as if they were not aware they were being watched. Clearly, Jiro and Yukiko did not know so it made the older children's acting much more real. And for them it was their usual routine, Shino mostly stayed reclusive only answering when talked to and Tenten played with the children. Their spies left around midnight having been satisfied that at least the wife was no threat but Shino was still a suspect. This was what Shino had told her. The sun had not yet risen when he was summoned back to the mansion. A sleepy eye Shiro followed him not before being reprimanded that a ninja must always be vigilant. Tenten stayed up making breakfast for the other slumbering children ironing her uniform and folding it neatly inside her bag. Tsubaki woke up, the sun was already shining and she waved good morning.

"Good morning, is Yukiko still sleeping?" Tenten asked.

Tsubaki nodded in response.

"Good, I'll be back in the afternoon," Tenten bent down and patted her head. "You're doing such a good job Tsubaki-chan. I am very proud of you," she smiled.

Tsubaki titled her head in confusion.

"You take care of your brother and sister, you practice hard to be a shinobi and you also manage to gain some profit from your talents. That is amazing and don't worry you won't have to be alone after this mission is over," Tenten said.

Tsubaki shook her head furiously trying desperately to say that Shino was against it. Against bringing them to Konoha and that is why they were becoming stronger so they can live a life without their help.

"No Tsubaki-chan you're coming with me. What kind of mother would I be if I abandoned my children," Tenten was taken by surprise when Tsubaki hugged her. "My pretty little girl you don't have to bare this burden anymore. I'll be your mother and protect you," Tenten held her and kissed her.

Tsubaki mouthed the word 'mama' with bright blue eyes.

"And don't worry about Shino, he won't stop me from being together with you," Tenten left and waved back as Tsubaki waved excitedly from the window. Tenten walked to the mansion and met with Tadao who offered to walk with her.

"I am so glad you are better Tadao-san," Tenten grinned as she noted the bandaged arm gone.

"Thank you for your concern. Is your husband alright?" Tadao said in concerned.

"He is getting better and is finally strong enough to get back to work," she replied.

"That's good to hear. You must have been awfully worried," he said.

"I was and I am so glad nothing happened. I don't know how I would go on without him," she said her hand over her heart.

"Your husband is strong so you don't have to worry about that," he reassured.

"Thank you Tadao-san. You have been a wonderful friend," Tenten looked up at him and saw his face marred with a frown. "Tadao-san?" Tenten was perplexed.

"So that is all I am to you a friend. Tenten-san does you husband love you?" they had stopped in their tracks facing each other.

"What are you talking about? Yes, Shino loves me very much," Tenten answered earnestly.

"Such an automated response," he said in distaste and pulled her to a less busy alleyway and away from curious onlookers.

"Tadao-san what are you doing?" she said in distressed. He held her arms and Tenten was startled by his angry face.

"Tenten, I want you," he said and kissed her. His tongue pushed through her lips and deepened the kiss. His tongue was running through her teeth and caressing her lips.

"Tadao," Tenten was breathless enjoying his attentions. She kissed him back bringing him lower to better meet his kissing.

"Yes, say my name again," Tadao growled.

In the middle of the passionate haze Tenten remembered Shino her husband she was betraying him. No, Shino was not really her husband but he was her teammate and this was betraying him in a sense. "No, I can't," she gasped.

"Tenten why? Why not stay with me? I will care for you and love your children as my own," he said Tenten looked down.

"I can't do that to Shino," she whispered.

"I know our feelings are mutual. He is a dead man Tenten," he said.

"No, Tadao don't say such things, please," Tenten looked to her side sadly. She would have liked to start a relationship but she was lying. She was a kunoichi from Konoha and he was a delivery man. He would definitely not accept her if he knew the truth. No relationship should be started on lies.

"Tenten damn it!" Tadao slammed his fist at the wall.

"I am sorry, so sorry," she looked up at him, their friendship was ruined.

"No I am, I shouldn't have laid my eyes on a woman that was already taken," he gritted his teeth. Tenten was silent and watch him walk away from her. She hated to admit it but Shino was right, she had emotionally become involve with her mission and had hurt someone deeply. She had to make things right with Tadao but she couldn't, not until the mission was over. She just hoped he understood as she miserably walked to her job. There was more activity as the ever nearing gathering was approaching. Décor was being put up, flowers were being ordered, food was being prepared and the staff was in a frenzied with Makoto at the head. Tenten along with some others had been assigned to maintain the home and give some semblance of normalcy in these hectic times. Cleaning the bedroom of Katsu was the last thing on her agenda today and her heavy heart was still burdening her. She had not seen Tadao since that morning and she personally hope not to see him for a while. As she bundled up the sheets into the basket for cleaning she greeted Katsu, coming into the bedroom.

"Good afternoon Katsu-sama," she bowed.

"Tenten-san just the person I wanted to see. Shino-san looks better doesn't he?" Katsu smiled.

"Thank you, Katsu-sama. I am very glad he is better now," Tenten responded.

"Your husband took on a dangerous job and if anything happens to him you can rest assure that I will take care of you," he held her hand and caressed it. Tenten was surprise, Shiro was wrong he definitely bended both ways.

"Again you have my gratitude and now if you would excuse me," Tenten smiled and she side stepped him to go towards the exit.

"What is the rush Tenten-san?" he held her wrist.

"Silly me Katsu-sama, it's just the end of the day and I am eager to see my little ones," Tenten gave him another smile.

"I am sure they can wait for their mother a bit more," he grinned still holding her wrist.

"Yes but I am so impatient you see. I want to hold my children," she said twisting her wrist.

"Now I believe you are avoiding me Tenten-san," he held on tighter.

"Katsu-sama you're hurting me," she cringed and was forcefully pulled and pushed down on the bed. The sheets were scattered. The most prominent sound made was the impact of her body on the mattress. "Katsu-sama what are you doing?" Tenten's eyes were wide as he pinned her down.

"You are very beautiful just like your husband," he whispered in her ear.

"Stop! Don't touch me," Tenten pushed him off only to be knocked back again. She couldn't reveal her true strength it would put everything they worked for in danger however she couldn't let him rape her. She couldn't let him get away with what he was doing, could she?

"Be good. I will be your husband now," he kissed her neck and had his hands running under her skirt.

"No just stop, you can't touch me," she pushed against his chest. She had to remain strong she couldn't let their mission be compromise but could she let him get what he wanted? The answer to her was unfortunately clear she had to let him have his way with her. That is what it was demanded of her, she was just a regular woman in this mission and she had to erase Tenten the weapon mistress of Konoha out of her head.

"If only I could have Shino it would be perfect. How about it, us three in this very bed," he untied her apron and tore open the front of her uniform.

"Katsu-sama don't do this, I love only Shino," Tenten implored as he bit her neck and sucked on it. She felt disgusted and the bile on her throat was threatening to come at full force.

"That's very touching Tenten but I have needs and you are just too wonderful to pass off," he move to kiss her bare shoulder and Tenten looked towards the door and struggled anew when she saw Makoto. She had to stop him for the sake of not causing a great scandal.

"Makoto-san…" Tenten reached with her hand. Makoto did nothing and closed the door. "No why? Why did she leave?"

"Shhh…Makoto-san is aware," he kissed the top of her breasts. Tenten closed her eyes, she had to be strong and endure. For the sake of her village she had to pull this mission off even if it meant sacrificing herself in the most despicable way.

"Ahhh… no not there," Tenten cringed as he massage her breasts through her bra.

"Still fighting, to think you husband enjoyed these mounds who suckles them now your son?" he kissed her lips.

"Leave my child out of this," she spat at his face. He wiped the saliva off his face and grinned. Just when all hope was lost the door open with a bang and Tadao stood at the entrance.

"Get away from her," he said.

"Well, well if it isn't my old flame Tadao-kun," he laughed. "I thought Makoto-san knew to make sure no one disturbs us," he frowned.

"You bastard you had Tenten assigned here on purpose," Tadao drew closer and clutched Katsu's shirt.

"Now don't be jealous I still have room in my heart for you," Katsu mocked.

"Don't mess with me," he punched him and extended a hand to Tenten who was covering

herself. Tenten was relieved and accepted his help.

Katsu spitting blood glared at them, "I should have you fired."

"Go on not like I would like to work for the likes of you," Tadao replied. They left a defeated and frustrated Katsu to wallow in his loss.

"Thank you," Tenten said fixing her dress. "How did you know to get me?" she asked.

"There was a complaint that you had yet to bring Katsu's sheets to the laundry room," he explained.

"Then you came to get me, thanks again," she said.

"Tenten, I am sorry that you had to go through that and for my behavior. I was no different from him this morning," he said.

"No, what happen between us was consensual," she said weakly. He went to hold her but Tenten drew back and felt guilty for the hurt look she caused him. "Oh Tadao I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Tenten I understand after your ordeal. I'll see to it you get home safely," he escorted her to the apartment. There she put on the best face as the children ran to greet her. They didn't have to know what happened to her. They wouldn't understand and she knew it would upset them that she was hurt.

"Mommy look I drew us!" Yukiko proudly showed her scribbles on the page, labeled with Tsubaki's writing their names.

"That's beautiful, good job!" Tenten smiled. She looked around to see the Shino and Shiro had already arrived. Shiro was sitting solemnly by himself his eyes were red as if he were crying. "Shiro are you okay?"

"Yea I'm going to bed early," he left the room and Tenten looked at Shino for answers.

"Shino?" She questioned, he motioned her to their bedroom.

"Shiro witness the killing of Daichi's weapon's manufacturer," he explained.

"You killed him didn't you?" she bit her lips and looked up at Shino.

"Yes, as requested of Daichi and as a means of assuring he won't be involved in another operation again. There was a boy there about Shiro's age," Tenten looked up at this statement.

"Did you?" she said softly.

"No, why? Because he was just a child and Shiro was assigned to the task of threatening the boy," he explained.

"What happened?" she hated to hear this that her poor son was suffering.

"The boy swore revenge for his fallen mentor, and Shiro took that threat," he explained. They heard footsteps go to the children's room. Tenten and Shino stopped their conversation to see the children's door slightly ajar and Tsubaki in the room with Shiro. They were both in bed Shiro wiping his tears and Tsubaki trying to comfort him.

"It was scary I don't know if I could do this," he confessed.

Tsubaki communicated with him.

"You wouldn't understand," he said harshly.

A determined look crossed Tsubaki face as she vigorously converse with him with her hands.

"Tsubaki stop it, you weren't there you can't say you will bear the guilt with me," he said harshly and Tsubaki kissed his lips and mouthed the words 'I love you.'

Shiro was taken aback for a moment and then he held the younger girl in his arms, "I love you too, I've always loved you," he kissed her lips again. Tenten looked at Shino with a 'aren't we suppose to stop them' look. Shiro's and Tsubaki's interactions until this moment were intimate; they held each other, and kissed each other innocently on cheeks and foreheads. Nothing that went beyond a close brother and sister it was something a little beyond what she was used to but they were foreigners, a different culture. But Tenten knew their feelings. She found out not long ago they were engaged but were not aware of how each other felt. A tiny chubby hand opened the door before Shino and Tenten could stop her.

"Why are nii-chan and nee-chan kissing?" Yukiko asked loudly.

"Why are you spying on us?" Shiro countered pointing at the adults.

Tenten found her voice, "No, no too close," she walked in and separated them.

"Must you be separated? Yes, you are too young to be engaging in such activities," Shino said.

"Yukiko will continue to sleep in bed with you okay," Tenten ordered and glared at the disappointed look of Shiro.

"No chu chu," Yukiko waved her finger. Tenten giggled almost forgetting about her ordeal and whether or not to tell Shino what happened. It was something she soon regretted when she was plagued with nightmares of Katsu's touch, his laugh and the confidence he had destroyed. Shino woke to see Tenten clutching the sheets and moaning as if in pain. She had tears in her eyes words of 'don't touch me' and 'get away' were coming from her. He went to tap her shoulder and Tenten woke up with a start.

"Are you alright Tenten?" Shino went to touch her shoulder again and she avoided his touch. Shino would not find this strange considering who he was and what he possessed but Tenten never avoided his touch.

"Sorry I just had a nightmare that's all," seems that all that she has been doing lately was apologizing.

"Tenten has something happened?" he said in concern.

"He tried to rape me," she whispered trying to hold back the tears.

"Who?" Shino had never raised his voice not when she was around anyways.

"Katsu, it appears you were wrong he definitely likes women," she explained with a bitter laugh.

Shino was angry it was an anger he was trying to quell as to not startled Tenten and lose his reign over his insects, "How did he not succeed? You escaped."

"I could have, I could have sent him flying across the room but that would put everything we work for in danger. Tadao came in time," she explained.

For once he was thankful of the intrusive samurai but the anger still lingered that this man dared touch the woman who was suppose to be his wife. Tenten was willing to sacrifice herself for the peace they had worked so hard to achieve. It was a noble sacrifice. "Tenten why did you not speak of this earlier?" he asked.

"Shino I never knew sex could be such a terrifying thing," she explained.

"His power over you is what terrified you the most. Sex could be an enjoyable experience under the right circumstances," Shino said, the last thing he wanted was Tenten becoming reclusive because of this trauma.

"You're right as always, I hate that about you," Tenten said between tears. "Always so logical, always keeping your cool and I'm so…so weak…" she said pathetically. This was the last side of herself she wanted to show him a beaten woman crying her heart out.

How does one act in situations like this? He does want to bring her comfort however he doesn't know how. "Tenten you are far from being weak," he said as he watch her silent tears. "You were prepared to give yourself for the sake of our mission that took courage and strength," he explained.

"Thanks, I just wonder if I could ever be the same again," her hands were shaking.

At times like this the best approach was a reassuring pat on the shoulder or a hug but he wouldn't dare to that. Not in the delicate state she was in, any man's touch was poison. He would tried anyways the human touch could do wonders for the psyche in times of distress. His hand squeezed hers and this time Tenten did not evade it and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Tenten you will not be going to work tomorrow," Shino said.

"No Shino, I can go," Tenten said and squeezed back his hand.

"I will not allow it if your safety is compromise. I will confront Katsu," he said finally.

"No, do you imagine the scandal it will cause! Plus knowing him he'll say I seduced him and Makoto would back him up," Tenten said.

"I do not want you to be cornered by that man again. There may not be someone to help you the next time," he clarified.

"Shino please Tadao already made the message clear. I am sure he won't be foolish enough to try it a second time," she still held his hand and was in front of him looking into the dark shades. "Shino if I don't go it would be more obvious. So please for my sake I need to confront this. I don't want to hide in fear," she spoke softly.

"I will let you go but do not, under any circumstances stay alone with him is that understood," he agreed.

"Certainly, thank you Shino, for everything," she smile lightly and Shino could clearly see serenity finally coming across her features. They parted and slept without interruptions that night.

* * *

Shino's day was mostly centered in the mansion this put him at ease as he could keep an eye on Tenten. Daichi concentrated his attentions on guest lists and accommodating them. Shino was in the hallway when Tenten ran to meet him.

"Shino we are attending the party," she informed him.

"Why do we need to attend the festivities we are just servants?' Shino asked.

"I will be Kimiko-sama's lady's maid and you will obviously be Daichi-sama guard. You have to stay close to him," she explained.

Daichi did not realize it but the most dangerous man was in his midst hiding as a mere servant. Tadao knew that with his position he had little chance to kill Daichi but he waited when he was out in the open. He fail to kill him twice if he goes for a third go it will be after the party since security will be more lax however by then Shino's plan should come to fruition.

Shiro approached them grinning widely with what appeared to be a lizard on his head.

"What is that?" Tenten asked.

"She is not a 'that,' she's Midori," Shiro smiled.

"Where did you find her?" Shino asked, he wasn't too keen on reptiles.

"In one of the packages the delivery people were bringing in. They were going to kill her because Makoto-san caused a fuss. So I saved her," Shiro explained proudly.

"What kind of reptile is it?" Tenten questioned running her finger on Midori's head.

"She is a baby iguana don't worry nii-san iguanas are vegetarians," Shiro assured.

"You are planning on keeping her, how do I know? You have already named her. We already have enough pets at home," Shino said a tarantula and a dog were enough he thought.

"Aww come on nii-san," Shiro whined.

"She's cute, we don't have iguanas back at home, lets keep her Shino," Tenten said, already liking the new addition.

"Do as you wish," Shino said knowing that it would be no use voicing his opinion. They will get away with what they want in the end.

"Awesome!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Wait how do you know Midori is a girl?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know she looked like a Midori," Shiro answered. "Hey I can't tell Charlotte is a girl but she's a she," Shiro smiled.

"Charlotte, is a female," Shino confirmed finally being able to pronounce the spider's name.

"I bet you can't tell for our Midori," Tenten teased knowing full well his expertise lay in insects.

"Hey nii-san is it true you're going to be at the party? I thought we were just going to be in guard duty outside," Shiro asked.

"We're all going," Tenten responded to the question.

"Really? I don't have anything to wear," Shiro rubbed his chin.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Tenten chuckled.

"Well of course, these people are the crème de la crème of society! It's all about striking a good first impression," Shiro explained.

"Shiro is correct we cannot stand out," Shino said.

Tenten bit her lip, she had no clue of high society mannerisms. Shino she had no doubt knew what to do and even Shiro and Tsubaki were aware. She was going to make a fool of herself. Shino noticed Tenten's distress, "Don't worry I will teach you what to do."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Nee-san we need a dress for you too!" Shiro exclaimed.

"I have something," she assured.

"Come on nii-san nee-san you guys have to see how they transformed this place," Shiro said taking Tenten's hand. He lead them to what was the dinning room that was usually inhabited with one long table and more space than necessary left over with several round tables. The tables were draped with expensive linens, centered were elaborate flower arrangements, china and silverware.

Tenten picked up one of the forks and was confused by the amount and specific way of the silver ware, "Why so many utensils?"

"Is the plan of attack," Shiro responded, Midori nodding on top of Shiro's head.

"Attack?" Tenten looked at Shiro and then the fork in her hand.

"Every utensil will be used for a specific entrée. You will have to start with the outermost fork; this one is for the main course," Shino explained pointing at the fork she was currently holding.

"See attack, if you think of them as weapons it will be easier to remember," Shiro pointed out that during dinner one never puts the utensil on the table and if dropped during the dinner to leave it on the floor for the severs to pick up. Tenten personally thought it was a lot for just eating dinner however this was a different social strata she was trying to understand. A social class Shino was more than familiar with. The thought brought some sadness that made Shino almost seem unreachable for someone like her. Most of the people she knew were from prominent families so it shouldn't bother her as much. She was shaken from her thoughts when Shiro grabbed her hand again to show her the living room now transformed into a large open area for dancing. In the back of the room was a black grand piano which Shiro excitedly played a melody expertly.

"Wonderful Shiro," Tenten clapped.

"Thanks," Shiro laughed.

"Impressive, you must have had a skill teacher," Shino pointed out.

"No expense was ever spared for my education," Shiro said almost to himself and with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Waltz! You know the waltz don't you," Shiro changed his mood.

"How do you do that?" Tenten inquired, earning an exasperated look from Shiro.

"Are you puzzled? The Waltz is a dance," Shino said extending his hand to Tenten.

"Dance? I thought you didn't dance," Tenten meekly hesitated to take his hand.

"It was necessary to learn to dance for diplomatic reasons," he explained.

"Okay get closer nee-san I will play a tune," Shiro said sitting in front of the piano with Midori on top of the instrument looking down at the keys.

"I hope it doesn't hurt you," Tenten looked up at Shino who had one hand on her hip and held her hand.

"Do not worry I am much more recuperated," Shino said guiding her steps as her led her in circles around the room. Tenten felt like she was almost gliding on the dance floor as Shino skillfully showed her to dance. Shino was a very good dancer and it was a shame that he didn't showcase this talent often. Even though she was still skittish with her torment from the day before in Shino's arms she felt at ease.

"Wonderful you two!" a male voice said and the couple and the music stopped.

"Katsu-sama," Tenten gasped.

"Don't stop on my account," he smiled and Shino frowned.

"Shino don't," Tenten whispered sensing him tensed.

"Now don't go whispering your loving phrases to each other," he chuckled.

"Shino I am leaving I still have some work to do," Tenten parted.

"I'll help nee-san," Shiro volunteered, taking Midori from the piano and placing her on his shoulder.

"It seems Tenten is apprehensive," Katsu said pretending to be sad.

"She is worry about the festivities," Shino answered as Katsu drew closer to him.

"Now she has nothing to worry about. I am sure she will do beautifully," Katsu said and caressed Shino's face. Shino drew back and frowned deeply.

"Will there be consequences? Yes, do not go near my wife again," Shino threatened.

"So she told you," Katsu glared. "That is not the way to treat your employer," he finished.

"I will not stand by idly while you fulfill your twisted fantasies with my wife," Shino looked at Katsu as if daring him to retort back.

"Your wife is not the only one that I had my eye on," Katsu smiled wickedly.

Shino was still frowning not liking his arrogant tone, one that he won't have when he was finished with this mission. "I will like to inform you that I was hired to protect Daichi-sama. No where in my agreement does it say you are included," Shino excused himself and heard the breaking of porcelain behind him. Katsu apparently wasn't used to not having his way.

"Shino, you confronted him didn't you? You realized you put everything we worked up till now in danger," Tenten gazed downward holding her apron. She had not left completely and opted to stay hidden to see what would happen. Shiro looked up confused as to what was going on.

"I am conscious that my actions may have caused backlash," Shino admitted.

"I told you not to," she murmured.

"Yes, however he should not bother you anymore," Shino answered.

"I am so angry," she said shaking.

"Tenten if you think of yourself as a coward you are gravely mistaken," he said.

"I hid behind you and let you defend me. I hate that," she looked up at him.

"You acted appropriately," Shino replied.

"Nee-san did Katsu-sama hurt you?" Shiro asked softly.

"Shiro you don't have to hear this," Tenten looked at the boy.

"Nee-san what did he do?" Shiro's voice shook.

"He forced himself on me Shiro," she could see his face instantly fall in surprise. "I am okay now," she stroked his head.

"Nee-san that guy has to pay," he said, his hands in fists.

"Shiro I don't want you in any danger so please let me handle this. I don't know what he is capable of," Tenten pleaded.

"Focus on the task ahead," Shino told the boy, he shared the same sentiments however he couldn't let his anger cloud his judgment anymore.

"Shino is right, let's focus on getting through this," Tenten smiled sadly.

"Okay," Shiro agreed.

"Come on, as soon as we get home I will show you what I will wear," Tenten grinned.

"It better be some sort of skirt because the only time you wear it is in uniform," Shiro pointed out.

"What is wrong with what I wear?" Tenten eyed Shiro.

"I dunno is kinda tomboyish you know," Shiro commented. "I mean you don't have many ladylike qualities."

"I can be lady like," Tenten defended. Shino observed their interactions that reminded him of siblings than parent and child. As their mission was coming to a conclusion he knew Tenten will give him a tough time about the future of the children. He wasn't going to give in however and if he had to leave without her, he will. After their dismissal and finally in the confines of their home Tenten was severely critique over her choice of clothing.

"No way! Do you want to be made fun of?" Shiro pointed at Tenten clothes. Her mandarin blouse had long sleeves with beautiful designs decorating it. Her pants were made of fine material and it was in Tenten's opinion was formal yet functional.

"Tsubaki, destroy," Shiro said seriously as Tsubaki took a pair of scissors towards her clothing. Tsubaki held an evil gleeful look as she walked with the scissors.

"No, no!" Tenten held it above her head out of reach.

"No! Mommy says no!" Yukiko shouted from across the room jumping on the couch.

"She can't be seen in that!" Shiro yelled.

"Arf! Arf!" Aoi started jumping towards the clothing.

"No! I said no!" Tenten screamed. The whole fiasco was giving Shino a headache. Too much barking and shouting was going on.

"Enough," Shino's voiced pierced through the room and everything paused. "How to rephrased it differently? The clothing is not appropriate for this kind of affair."

"Okay, then what can I wear?" Tenten posed.

"Western clothing," Shiro answered.

'I will make you a beautiful dress mama,' Tsubaki wrote.

"Fine, I will leave myself in your 'capable' hands," Tenten said with a defeated sigh.

* * *

Name meanings: Midori-green, Kimiko-empress child, Daichi-large land or intellect, Katsu-victory, Makoto-sincerity and Tadao-loyal faithful man.

Note: Shino said he doesn't dance in chapter 4, he never said he can't dance. Just because you don't dance doesn't mean you don't know how. Wow lots of negatives in that sentence lol.

Note 2: You can't tell an iguana gender until they are a year or year and a half old. I did my research. :-)

Note 3: I have no clue about dinner etiquette all, my hands feed me. I also did my research. :-p

Note 4: A lady's maid is like a personal assistant. Just wiki or Google it.

Tamiri's notes: Not the 7,000 word goal I usually put myself it is one page shorter. I ran out of steam after a while. Sorry for the wait I was juggling 2-3 jobs at the same time and was sleeping a lot lol. Next chapter is the last of the Moon country saga, we're going to Konoha next yay! Thanks for everyone who watched and favorite this story. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Divorce

Tamiri's Notes: Title here is a dead giveaway.

**Chibi Tenshi Sama: Thank you very much, I will keep up the quality of work.**

**Fanwoman: Lol, your reviews weren't ramblings, I love you took the time to write. And yes attitude about rape makes me so mad. If I want to go out in the street with my ta-tas hanging out I can without getting rape dammit! Though I could get arrested for that lol. Sorry about your friend I hope that she is healing.**

**Yes Shiro has terrible timing, kids… **

**Your hickey remark will be answered in this chapter bwa ha ha ha!**

**Lol, poor Shino, don't worry Shino the only thing that eats insects is Charlotte. **

**Yea Shino needed to defend his woman!**

**Now I am unemployed ;_; I can't find a job after studying my booty off for 4 and a half years curse you economy!**

**Goran: Thanks for the suggestion but I wasn't going for that perhaps you could try writing something similar.**

**Morgan Laefaye: Thank you.**

**KuroKuro Kitty: Disappointed it wasn't finish? I have not yet begun to write! Lol thanks for reviewing!**

**Dreaming 101: Thanks for reviewing so much! TA-DAO lol, will be a great spell. I just looked the name up in all honesty. :-) Yes Tadao is a very sneaky boy heh heh. Thank you for reviewing my grammar mistakes. If you want to know the truth this story is helping me improve along with awesome reviewers like you.**

**Barunka: Yea I kinda separated Shino and Tenten a lot but we will have moments! I promise you!**

**Ylfrettub: Balto 3, I saw the first two movies. You just made me feel so old! Lol.**

Chapter rating: PG-13 for violence.

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyrighted by its respected owners I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Six: Divorce

To say that Tenten was impressed by her transformation was an understatement. Tsubaki had done a marvelous job on her dress. Long empire waist sleeveless dress with flowing fabric that was light as air. What as suppose to be a train from her back was instead wrapped around her wrists forming a delicate 'u' as it came from her back. It was simply a dress that could rival any designer and made her feel delicate and beautiful. Shiro wasn't far either he did her hair and make-up. She didn't know whether to be amazed or disturb that a thirteen year old boy had such knowledge. The men she knew didn't know a lip-gloss from mascara. And he was too good with that curling iron. Currently the photographer was adjusting her head to tilt upward as she was posed in the velvet seat. Shino was behind her instructed by the assistant to move forward. He was wearing a suit which he did look devilishly handsome in not that she will ever admit that out loud. Instead of his goggles he wore finer sunglasses it disappointed the children who were looking forward to seeing him with no eyewear. Satisfied with their look the assistant and photographer pulled back.

"On three…one, two, and three," the photographer said bending down behind the camera and snapping the picture in a flash of light. The children were then instructed to join the scene. Shiro stood at her right wearing a suit and shoes he had shined to perfection the night before. His long brown hair was pulled back in a high pony-tail. Jiro was in her arms dressed in a long baby blue gown and bonnet. Though he looked too cute she could tell the infant did not like the limited mobility his clothing brought. Yukiko sat beside her same gown and bonnet however in the polar opposite of blue, pink. She was fiddling with a fold in her dress and like the youngest was confused and overwhelmed. Tsubaki stood to her left, looking like the refined lady she brought up to be. She wore a white long dress, high waist just like her own with sleeves that fell to her shoulders. An orange satin bow broke the monotony of the white coloring of her dress. Her long hair was in curls with a large white camellia in her hair. The assistant once again adjusted them and the photo was taken again.

"That's a wrap," the photographer said and Tenten felt tension leave her shoulders. A maid standing by took Jiro from her arms and led Yukiko to the nursery to join the other children. Shino held her hand to help her get up and join the rest of the party guests. There were many people ranging from entrepreneurs, celebrities, to nobility. Everyone knew everyone to some degree and most of the questions she was asked was who her family was and what did her husband do. She would explain and they would awkwardly smile and bid a hasty farewell. It didn't deter some men who would ask for her hand for a dance and say they were struck by her beauty. Shino seemed to be extremely popular, as various ladies would eagerly ask if he was single. They were greeted by Kimiko who showed off her wealth with diamonds decorating her neck, wrists, and ears. Her dark navy dress glittered with tiny precious stones. Knowing her current employer they were probably real.

"Shino and Tenten, I hope you are enjoying yourselves so far?" She asked her red lips in a wide grin.

"We are most appreciative that we can join you on your husband's success," Tenten smiled now holding Shino's arm.

"Indeed where is Daichi-sama?" Shino asked, looking for his target.

"Now Shino enjoy, no need to bring work here," Kimiko laughed.

"I must be vigilant and cannot let my guard down," he said spotting Daichi laughing with some gentlemen.

"Your husband is so dedicated," Kimiko commented.

"Yes, he can be stubborn," Tenten giggled, as Shino shot her an unappreciative look.

"Then show that stubbornness on the dance floor and save me a dance…oh by the way Katsu wants a special dance with you Tenten," Kimiko winked and Tenten had to suppress a shudder. The man was currently dancing with Tsubaki, as he picked her up and twirled her around she felt apprehensive. Tsubaki was unaware of Katsu's intentions towards her. She had made Shiro promise not to tell her. Tsubaki's red tresses bounced as he picked her up again much to her delight. Shiro was keeping a close eye on the pair and many guests chuckled at what would otherwise be a rather charming sight. Tenten knew better Katsu was up to something and that included her in his bed. Not tonight, Shino's and Tadao's threats may not get through but she was packing an arsenal of weapons beneath this dress that had his name on it.

"I will make sure to do that," Tenten giggled.

"Speaking of dances Shino someone wants to dance with you right now," Kimiko waved a plump middle age woman towards their direction.

"Ho ho ho! Kimiko darling you were correct he is very dashing," the woman laughed in a high pitch voice.

"May I have the honor of this dance," Shino said extending his hand. Though the last thing on his mind was a dance with one of Kimiko's friends he might as well play the gentlemanly part.

"Ho ho ho, you are quite the charmer," her round face blushed as she took his hand.

"Enjoy yourselves," Tenten said feeling a bit of sympathy for Shino's plight.

"She's going through a nasty divorce," Tenten nodded in understanding as Kimiko whispered the words. Not that she cared for gossip however humoring Kimiko was part of the job.

"Your little girl is so charming," Kimiko said as Tsubaki danced with Katsu.

"She is enjoying herself quite a bit," Tenten pointed out.

"She has herself many suitors." Kimiko commented.

"Suitors?" Tenten questioned.

"Yes, there is sea shipping tycoon Ishikawa his son just turned ten," she pointed at a boy who was looking at Tsubaki dance. "Then there is Kubo nobleman from Fire country just had an adorable baby boy last month and finally Jo an extremely talented actor," Kimiko said her finger spotting a young man Tenten's age. Tenten thought Tsubaki would not appreciate her future husband being chosen for her when she was already with Shiro. She thought it would be strange that Tsubaki would change her future husband's diapers or that she would be raised by him.

"As wonderful as these offers are we'll have to decline," Tenten said.

"This is a great opportunity Tenten, I would go with Ishikawa he may not be nobility but his son is closest in age," Kimiko grinned.

"I don't think I can stand the thought of being apart from Tsubaki if any of them decide to adopt her,"

"The offers are still there if you decide to change your mind but remember this is Tsubaki-chan's future we are talking about," Kimiko warned and then was called by another guest leaving Tenten alone with her thoughts. Shino was still dancing with the large woman and Tsubaki was now being offered another dance this time with the Ishikawa boy Kimiko pointed out. She saw Katsu head her way with a confident stride in his step.

"Tenten you look dazzling tonight," he commented.

"Thank you Katsu-sama," Tenten said distantly as she watched Shiro talk to some men. Many were laughing at whatever Shiro commented on but she saw two men listening intently at whatever he was telling them.

"That is cold Tenten after all the history we have together," he whispered.

"I don't want you near me," she softly whispered back.

"Don't say that," he grabbed her arm.

"What is it that you want?"

"I didn't welcome your husband's threats," he spoke softly.

Tenten was trying to make their conversation look casual and friendly as to not arouse suspicion, "How do you expect a man to act when his wife was almost rape by another man."

"I am offering you security Tenten,"

"How many people have you promise that to, how many sweet words of love you have whispered to those unsuspecting victims? Don't think I am some naïve fool," her features were in a careful scowl.

Katsu took her hand and led her to the dance floor, "I underestimated you but your spirit attracts me."

"There is only one man I have devoted my body and soul to," she said and she followed the beat of the orchestra.

"Tadao or Shino?" Tenten gasped as Katsu said this.

"Yes Tenten I know of your affair with Tadao, how both of you yearn for one another,"

"How do you know?" Tenten looked up, he smiled, it must have been the moment they shared in the alleyway. Someone must have seen them, and Tenten now wanted to kick herself for not being more aware. How could she be blinded by lust and not be conscious of her surroundings. Some kunoichi she was.

"You are such a hypocrite, you vow your love for Shino yet you pin for another man," he chuckled as Tenten looked to her side in apprehension.

"I care for him and I'm proud to be his wife. I made a mistake and fell into a moment's temptation. I know you intend to tell this to him," she whispered.

"Now why would I break such a wonderful marriage?"

"Go ahead and tell him, I won't sleep with you," she glared at him.

"Tenten you don't seem to understand I always get what I want" he said into his ear.

"Not with me," Tenten smiled gleefully as Katsu stared back in confusion. The music eventually stopped and Shino approach them.

"This is not over," he said to her and left before Shino arrived.

"What did he tell you?" Shino asked.

"He is relentless but he will not have me," Tenten answered.

"It is time," Shino took her hand once again. There was an announcement for the last dance and the soon to be speech by Katsu. Shiro and Tsubaki looked at the adults for confirmation of their parts. Tenten nodded their way and they quickly left.

"I hope they will be alright," she whispered and sudden apprehension hit her as the children were gone to do their duties in the mission.

"They will be safe, they are very intelligent children," Shino said once again leading her to the dance floor. Tenten realized that not once this night had they danced. She wondered whether Shino was doing this to keep face in their disguise or whether there was a deeper reason. Tenten didn't mind dancing with Shino, like in their practice she felt elated while in his arms. Her feelings for Shino were different than those of Tadao. With Shino she felt safe and her heart fluttered when he paid her the littlest attention outside their mission. It wasn't the burning attraction and desire she felt with Tadao. She was looking into his eyes her face holding a small blush at her recognition that she was more attracted to Shino than she cared to admit.

"You're right," she said wishing now more than ever that she could see the emotion in his eyes. Shino felt that this dance, their last was the end of what was an illusionary life he had lived with her for the past couple of weeks. She had been his wife and mother to his children something that was accepted in this island. They didn't had to worry about family or friends, here he was no clan heir but Shino father and husband. He enjoyed the ring she wore bearing the symbol of their union. This simple life will come apart and a piece of him screamed for that not to happen. Tonight will be the last he will have her in his arms so he surrendered to impulse and closed the distance between them. Placing his lips on hers he kissed her not registering the many flashes from the cameras taking pictures of the dancing couples. Tenten at first startled by his sudden bold move kissed back opening her mouth and welcoming him.

It was so unlike with Tadao which was fast and frenzied, Shino was slow and deliberate. She liked the feeling of his tongue against hers and she barely had anytime to breathe. She let him handle the pace and dared not say a word afraid that he would stop. Shino started to kiss her neck and saw the fading mark Katsu had made, angered he made his own. Tenten gasped and sighed when he kissed the place he had just bitten. They came face to face again stopping their movements as the audience clapped in approval to the musicians. They were lost as Katsu started his appreciations and welcomes. They kissed once again and their bubble of bliss was broken by the sudden darkness and the murmurs of bewilderment by the guests. Without a second to come to terms with what just happened they parted.

"Don't panic it is probably just a glitch in the electricity," Katsu assured. Shino came and escorted both Katsu and Daichi out.

Tenten headed to one of the confuse servants and whispered, "You and the others escort everyone out of the house."

"What is going on?" he asked fear apparent in his voice. Before Tenten could assure him glass scattered around them and shrieks could be heard. There before them stood the samurai, the bane of their existence in this mission.

"Go now!" she shouted at the servant and she tore her dress and took one of the scrolls strapped to her right thigh.

"You look stunning Tenten," he said as people around her ran in terror.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, they were going to cause chaos but not with him involve.

"You know very well why I am here but now I realize you're not just a mere maid," he commented on her battle stance.

"There he is!" Tenten heard a man shout and several hired ninjas surrounded the samurai. Tenten left the scene she needed to warn Shino as to what was going on. As she ran, she ignored the panicking staff and the heels that were showing their impracticality. She shook them off and summoned her sandals from her scroll, stumbling as she put them on. She reached Daichi's office but found a disturbing scene.

"Katsu!" Tenten saw the man's eyes opened wide and stained bloodied clothes. His mouth was ajar with blood flowing from its corner. His glasses laid ways out from him broken. He died from a sword wound but how this could have happened. This kind of attack wasn't Shino's, it was that samurai but he couldn't have done that she just saw him. She bent down and closed Katsu's eyes he may have been a terrible person but at least he could go in a decent way.

"You know ninjas are not the only ones who can use clones," a voice said behind her. Tenten threw kunais to her target that were repelled by the katana.

"Shino? Where is he? He was suppose to be with Katsu,"

"I don't know where Daichi and his guard dog are," he explained.

"Just who are you?" Tenten asked, she deducted that when Katsu parted from Shino he was killed.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You had all of us fooled," the samurai moved to remove his mask and helmet. Tenten stood frozen with surprise, Tadao, he was the samurai!

"Tadao!"

"Yes, now I want to know who are you working for and depending on your answer I will let you live," he said, readying his katana with charka.

"Is this the way you show your love to me Tadao-kun," Tenten sneered.

"I can't trust you, one false move and you could've killed me," he said distastefully.

"I should say you are the dangerous one. I can't believe I let you near my children," she saw Tadao's expression fall.

"I would have never laid a hand on them," he frowned.

"You wouldn't have lived long enough to try," she readied herself with more scrolls.

"Who do you work for Tenten?" he asked again in panic. She could see that he was fighting with himself whether to hurt her or not.

"I am here to stop the illegal weapons manufacturing. Who sent me and any other specifics I cannot tell you," She could see that Tadao cared deeply for her and felt slightly guilty for fooling him for so long. However, she was angered that he played the same trick on her also.

"Good we are on the same side," he sighed in relief putting his sword down and Tenten followed relaxing her stance.

"Why did you come?"

"Shiro was outside prying open the breaker box," he explained.

"I see," she whispered.

"I didn't know what you were up to, whether you were thieves or assassins set after one of the guests," he illuminated reaching to touch Tenten's hand. "I am sorry, you don't know how happy I am that I didn't have to hurt you."He moved to hug her, his hard armor felt cold through the flimsy material of her dress.

"Tadao, I have to find Shino," she said trying to pry herself from his embrace.

"When this is over, tell me everything," he held her shoulders and moved to kiss her lips.

She moved away from his touch. The gravity of just what happened between her and Shino was finally hitting her. She had just kissed Shino and not only that, she had enjoyed it. For now she could not dwell on it she had to find Shino. "No, please understand," she looked up at him.

"Katsu-sama! Over here!" they heard, the door open and a crowd of shinobi started filing in the office.

"So you're the ones who killed Katsu-sama!" one of them accused, "Traitors!" he finished shouting. They have been recognized and Tenten felt Tadao behind her covering her.

"Let's see what you can do Ms. Kunoichi," Tadao smirked.

"Try not to blink," she said throwing two scrolls in the air and leaping into the swirling scrolls weapons were thrown each hitting their target with deadly accuracy. As her enemies fell around them she looked for an opening to escape. Tadao jumped from his spot leaving a dent on the wooden desk as he leapt out the window, sending glass out to the grass below. Tenten followed before anyone still alive had a chance to gather themselves. She climbed the walls and onto the rooftop. She huffed in annoyance that her radio was broken by Yukiko's curious hands. Not that she was angry at the child is just that she should have her shinobi supplies out of reach of children. She felt a tickle on her shoulder and saw it was one of Shino's insects. She was happy he had such a useful ability. She looked behind her to see Tadao quickly dispatching ninjas as they made their way to the roof. She followed the insect to the front of the mansion and could see the crowd of visitors running and gathering themselves along the edge of the property. She entered through an opened window to a darken bedroom. Insects were leaving the body of Daichi and entering Shino. Their target was dead, looking eerily serene as he lay on the floor next to the bed. Papers were scattered on the floor and she did not bother to take a closer look.

"It's not over yet," Shino said, as Tadao entered through the same window.

"Tenten are you alright?" Tadao took Tenten's hand, Shino narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you for the help," she said weakly and looking at Shino to assure that Tadao was not a threat.

"We must leave soon," Tadao commented.

"The authorities have been called. Let us not get caught, why? It will take too long to explain our situation," Shino explained. They quickly poof out of the bedroom and minutes after a band of men dressed in blue holding black batons barged in. Hiding amongst the foliage of trees near-by Tenten saw Kimiko crying over her husband's dead body as he was carried away. More bodies were being taken out and Tenten was glad there were no civilian casualties. Shiro and Tsubaki had done a good job in alerting authorities and getting the nursery evacuated. Once they were assured that everything was under controlled they returned to their apartment. Tsubaki and Shiro were now waiting for them in pajamas eager to know what had happened in their absence. Tenten praised the children and invited Tadao in now more comfortable without any armor. She left to have a quick shower and changed of clothes. When she arrived Tsubaki was serving tea. Shino's suit jacket was draped over the couch, his vest was opened and his tie was loosened. He looked rather annoyed by Tadao's company and Tadao returned the same sentiment.

"Thanks Tsubaki," Tenten sat down and sipped her tea. "Sorry about the dress."

Tsubaki shook her head and smiled. Making signs for Shiro to translate.

"She says she figured you would do so anyways that's why it was so light," Shiro said.

"You know me well," Tenten gave a weak laugh. "What is going on here?" Tenten asked as she could see the two men glaring at each other. If looks could kill she didn't think anyone would survive.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Tadao asked Shino.

"She would've gotten in the way," Shino answered.

"Tell me what?" Tenten looked at Shino confused.

"Your husband knew all along whom I was," Tadao answered.

"What?" Tenten stood up. "You knew!"

"Why didn't I tell you, because you were smitten with him. You would have done anything in your power to stop me," he explained.

"We could have reached some sort of compromise," Tenten clench her fists.

"You are too naïve, we did not know his true intentions or who and why he was sent. And we needed to assure ourselves that Daichi's business could not pick itself up with associates," Shino explained.

"I was sent by the prince," Tadao started. "I don't understand why you don't trust your wife Shino-san," he finished.

"I am not his wife but his teammate," Tenten sounded hurt. How could he not trust her with such valuable information? Yes she felt something for Tadao at the time but now all that was left was friendship. If she knew they could have worked together and prevent future clashes. It appeared that Shino found her incompetent and it hurt. Shiro and Tsubaki sat together looking at Tenten sadly.

"And the children?" Tadao asked carefully.

"Orphans who joined the mission once we arrived," Tenten said still standing and looking at Shino with a hurt expression.

"It appears that you are upset but I will not apologize. The success of this mission depended on sound judgment," Shino still sat down looking up at Tenten.

"I am leaving," Tenten announced. She couldn't be here, not with Shino. Her heart stung that he thought of her as inept and once more she was confused with the tenderness he showed her at the dance floor. She had to get away from him and she left to the bedroom to pack. As she shuffled through the room quickly packing what little belongings she looked over at the crib Jiro was peacefully sleeping in. She packed his and Yukiko's tiny clothes and took a blanket to pick him up with.

"Tenten you may not leave," Shino said as she came out into the living room holding the baby.

"No, I am going and taking my kids with me," Tsubaki and Shiro looked at Tenten shocked at her announcement.

"They are not your children so do not delude yourself," Shino argued now towering over Tenten.

"They are my children and I will be damn if I leave them behind," she held Jiro protectively.

"As your leader I will not let your emotions blind you. This mission is not over," he argued.

"Oh shove it Aburame. I am sick and tired of your damn pride and thinking you are above everyone else!" Tenten shouted. Jiro stirred and started to cry. Tsubaki hurriedly went over to Tenten and took her brother. She rocked him in attempt to calm him down. Tenten went to the children's room leaving Shino behind.

"Apologize you are acting like a jerk," Tadao said now standing up shaking his head at the younger man.

"I don't need to apologize. I need her obedience," Shino said in resentment.

"You're making a mistake," Tadao said. Tenten came out holding Yukiko who was groggy and looking around in confusion.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Yukiko asked.

"Don't worry honey go back to sleep," Tenten said picking up their belongings on her other hand.

"Tenten let me help," Tadao said taking the bags and Yukiko.

"Is daddy coming too?"Yukiko reached for Shino.

"I am not your father Yukiko," Shino said in a flat tone.

"Mommy?" Yukiko eyes started to well up with tears. "I don't wanna leave daddy!"

"Let's go Tadao," Tenten said once again taking the crying Jiro from Tsubaki's arms.

"Meet us at my home," Tadao informed Tsubaki and Shiro and the door slammed closed. They could hear the fading cries of the younger children as they headed down the stairs.

"Nii-san, aren't you going to stop her!" Shiro said.

"She will meet the consequences of her actions in Konoha," he explained.

"Why!" Shiro shouted. "Damn it! Nii-san! I thought you guys were finally getting along. Why is it you push us away?"

"How are you acting childish? You believe this pseudo family was real when you knew from the very beginning that was not the case," Shino said going into the master bedroom.

"I am going with nee-san. I can't stand you!" Shiro shouted banging the door of his bedroom. Shino took off his clothes and went into the shower. Placing his glasses on the sink he could feel his insects buzzing with anxiety. He let the water run through his head and held his forehead at the signs of a head ache. His insects demanded he compete for Tenten affections as they reminded him of the intimate moment they shared that night. He was here on a mission and that brief moment of weakness was now costing him. When he finally left the shower he saw Tsubaki standing in the bedroom.

"Don't you plan on leaving also?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"You will not convince me if that is what you're aiming," he sat down on the bed.

He saw her writing on her notebook and go towards him, 'If you will not reconsider taking us please just go talk to mama.'

"Tenten has disobeyed a direct order from her supervisor as such she will faced disciplinary action," he explained mechanically.

'Why do you push us away? Are you afraid?' Tsubaki had a worried look on her face.

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

'Afraid to love us,' those four words had Shino visibly stiffened. He did have some concern over their wellbeing but it was not as far as love, he told himself.

"Tsubaki I promised that you would be provided for. That is all I can do for you," he said. He saw that Tsubaki's eyes closed in defeat and she wrote a quick note before extending her hand for a hand shake. Shino took the smaller hand and watched as she departed with Aoi whimpering as the front door closed. Shino took the note and felt the disappointment coming from it.

'I understand, I hope we can meet again in better circumstances Aburame-san,' it was cold, the most distant Tsubaki had ever treated him. She was trying to put space between them so his rejection would not affect her as much. Shino went to bed shortly afterwards in a dreamless slumber. He left in his usual hooded coat the next day leaving the keys to the apartment to a bewildered landlord. He reported his status for an audience with his majesty. It wasn't long before Tadao and Tenten joined in the main hall. Two beautifully craved chairs stood empty as the waited. Tenten had made no move to acknowledge his existence and stood gazing straight ahead. A man and woman entered and they bend one knee on the floor and bowed their heads.

King Michiru Tsuki was not as described by Lee, Tenten observed. He was no longer a large man and had kept on his promise to lose weight. His now Queen, Amayo, formerly his ex-wife, sat next to him with a good nature smile.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" was Michiru's unexpected first statement.

"I beg your pardon?" Shino questioned.

"I mean Lee-kun, Kakashi-san and Sakura-chan aren't here either," Michiru looked at the three in confusion.

"Father!" A teen boy ran inside, with a small monkey on his shoulder.

"Hikaru, don't you see papa is busy," Michiru shook his head.

"Father! Why are Konoha ninjas here?" he asked looking at Shino and Tenten.

"I hired them," Michiru answered.

"I hired Tadao-san father! He was supposed to stop Daichi-san," Hikaru explained as he adjusted his glasses.

"Huh? You did? You know our relationship with Konoha I was expecting Naruto-kun to come," Michiru explained and it seemed that for the moment the three warriors kneed on the floor were forgotten.

"Naruto-nii-san is hokage now he cannot take care of a problem like this!" Hikaru emphasized as his father finally got the hint.

"Oh! You don't say," he said.

"With all due respect your majesty," Tenten started and finally caught the father and son's attention. "We thought of one another as enemies and it would have been counterproductive if we've killed one another. I am afraid this oversight put us in great danger."

"Michiru!" Amayo scolded at her husband.

"I am sorry miss. My son and I should have let our intentions known to each other," Michiru shrunk on his seat as his wife glared.

"Father you know Naruto and the others couldn't make it. This was a covert mission we were asking and they are known too well," Hikaru offered a sympathetic look at them.

"I am very sorry for this, but I heard that everything is taken care of," Michiru laughed nervously.

"Yes your majesty, Daichi was taken care of and his business was disposed of. His hotels will mostly likely be sold to others," Shino explained.

"That's great! Stand up I need to know the name of the warriors that save my country from falling into terrible hands," Michiru gave them a wide smile.

"Sasaki Tadao,"

"Aburame Shino,"

"Tenten," they introduced themselves.

"Thank you," Michiru gratefully stood up and Amayo send them a thankful smile. They were told their arrangements in the castle and Tenten eagerly asked when the next ship to the main land was. She didn't want to seem ungrateful but being near Shino was painful. Tadao seemed to sense this and saved face telling the king that the mission had exhausted them and they needed to report back as soon as possible.

"Tenten? You don't have to face this alone," Tadao said now outside watching Yukiko ride the large saber-tooth tiger. The small monkey, Kiki, was picking on Shiro's hair and Aoi pulled Jiro's clothes to make sure he didn't get too close to the tiger.

"I have to go back and accept punishment," Tenten said. Aoi brought Jiro back, the wiggling infant was hanging by his clothes on her mouth. Tenten gratefully took him from her and petted her head.

"Tenten either one of us can ask to transfer. I can care for you and the children," Tadao offered.

"Tadao I don't feel the same," Tenten gazed at Tsubaki who was flushed as Hikaru offered her a pink flower. He smiled tenderly at her and took her hand. He looked as if he was explaining something to her. Shiro kept trying to wrestle Kiki out of his hair and Yukiko was laughing still on top of Chamu.

"I know but if you give me a chance," Tadao said, he kissed her free hand. Jiro was stretching his hands to be with the others.

"Tadao I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to prevent you from finding someone who can respond to your feelings," she took her hand away and gently settled Jiro with a gentle 'hush baby.'

"It was Shino wasn't it?" Tadao's expression harden. "You have feelings for him," he hit the mark well.

"Feelings perhaps, honestly I don't know. You must think of me as a fickle woman," she said bitterly.

"No, I lost," Tadao looked at Tenten's mystified expression. "Lost to some punk younger than me not to mention a ninja…geesh…I love you Tenten and I thought I could capture your heart but Shino got to it first." He sighed.

Tenten thought her heart skipped several beats. "Tadao I…"

"I am angry but it can't be helped. I can only hope that idiot realizes he is losing a beautiful woman and a great bunch of kids," he winked.

"Tadao, thank you," Tenten said and her attention was taken away when she saw an argument starting.

"Stupid monkey get off me!" Shiro shouted.

"Kiki come now," Hikaru beckoned.

"You did that on purpose," Shiro accused.

"I did not Kiki just likes to play that is all," Hikaru assured, as she smiled down at Tsubaki.

"Stop getting so close to Tsubaki," Shiro threatened.

"Tsubaki-chan and I are talking you shouldn't stop your little **sister** from making friends," Hikaru said emphasizing the word sister. Shiro began to blush with anger.

"Excuse me I have to go prevent an international incident," Tenten said and she proceeded to scold Shiro for his rude behavior and apologize to the young prince. "Thank you for your generosity Prince Hikaru," she said.

"You are leaving this afternoon right, you should inform Shino-san," Hikaru said, and thought he stepped on a landmine.

"Is daddy coming with us mommy?" Yukiko asked still riding on Chamu.

"No daddy isn't coming," Tenten answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Mommy and daddy aren't together anymore," Tenten explained.

"Daddy said he wasn't my daddy. Was Yukiko bad?" Yukiko said and Tenten could see the beginning of tears.

"No baby, Yukiko-chan was a very good girl. Mommy and daddy are just very mad at each other," Tenten clarified.

"I am sorry did I bring up a bad topic," Hikaru apologized.

"Don't worry Prince, Tenten and Shino just had an argument," Tadao intervened picking up Yukiko.

"If you would excuse us your majesty we must prepare. Thank you for your hospitality I will be sure to tell Lee you said hello," Tenten said and departed. She hadn't seen Shino when she boarded the boat and concluded he would have been going onto the next one. Even with the 'head start' as Shiro called it she knew he would get to Konoha before her. She couldn't be there to defend her actions and it will probably lead her to suspension. Shiro was optimistic that they could convince that Tenten had no ill intentions. She could see the children's excitement as they left the island. A new life away from the terrible conditions they had once faced. And as for herself a new life was awaiting her as well. Once in Konoha she would go through the adoption process and officially become their mother. She now wondered how her team would react to this situation. Whatever it may be she was confident they will support her decision. It took a day to reach the mainland and she said her final goodbyes to Tadao. She felt guilty that she didn't feel the same way but she didn't want to make him unhappy by accepting his proposal.

"Nee-san how are we going to Konoha?" Shiro asked.

"I guess we could take a carriage some parts and walk too," Tenten answered as they left the busy port and onto the city.

"Walk? That will take forever and Shino-san will totally beat us there!" Shiro moaned.

Tenten noticed how Shiro had stop calling Shino brother and how he was making their journey back home a race, "What do you suppose we do then?"

"Take the train," Shiro said smugly pointing at the general direction of the station.

"Train?" Tenten questioned. She never rode on one before and it was beginning to become very popular. Railroads were being built all over the country since the war and the emperor was boasting the beginning of great advancement. She personally thought being in there made you a sitting duck in case of attack. Already accidents and thefts were being reported but it couldn't hurt. She was traveling with small children so it will make journey home more comfortable. "Alright let's take the train," Tenten said.

Tenten did not know how Shiro managed to get close to the engineer while she was buying their tickets but he was talking animatedly with the older man who was chuckling at the boy. Tenten shook her head as she went to retrieve him to get on board. There was steam coming out and noises of the passengers were beginning to bother the little ones. "Shiro stop bothering the man we have to go," Tenten said.

"No bother miss, it's refreshing to see someone so young interested in locomotives," the engineer answered.

"This is so cool, the top speed is 89 km/h that's really fast. And the boiler takes coal and wood! Can I talk to the boiler man?" Shiro said running a mile a minute.

"Ha ha settle down. Wish my son had you enthusiasm but stubborn boy decided to be a ninja," he said.

"Trains are so much cooler!" Shiro said.

"Gotta like that excitement! Know what? Once everyone is on board come see me I'll show you how to operate the train," the engineer offered.

"Really? Awesome!" Shiro said. They finally got on the train and got a rather nice private second class room. The seats were facing each other and the scenery was whizzing pass them. The sound of the train lulled Yukiko and Jiro to sleep. Midori had decided to perch herself on Tenten's shoulder peacefully taking a nap. Tsubaki was knitting while Charlotte stayed crawling slowly on her head. Shiro was with Aoi visiting the engineer and doing who knows what. Shiro came in the cabinet grinning from ear to ear holding a couple of pieces of paper.

"Someone is happy," Tenten commented.

"Yes, I got a contract," Shiro pointed out.

"Contract? What did you sign?" Tenten said in alarm.

"Nothing bad nee-san, Ishikawa is very interested in my ideas and he still wants his kid to marry Tsubaki-chan," he said.

Tsubaki looked up from her work and frowned. She gave several signs with her hands.

"No you are going to marry me," Shiro confirmed.

Tsubaki nodded in satisfaction.

"So do I need to sign anything?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, you're my mom," Shiro blushed.

"Going to call me mom from now on son?" Tenten smiled.

"I never had a mom before especially one so young," Shiro smiled back.

"I never had a teenage son," Tenten winked.

"Mom can you go over this contract and sign your consent?"

"Sure," Tenten took the papers and began to read. She felt extremely hopeful for the future and felt like the luckiest woman in the world to be the mother of such wonderful children.

* * *

Tamiri's Notes: Before anyone says "Shino you jerk!" I have to say that he is right. Tenten did not follow Shinobi rules and she did disobey her leader. So people cut Shino some slack okay. By the way the train goes 55 mph yup that sure is a fast train (lol). Next chapter we will explore Tenten balancing her life as a mother and kunoichi. The rest of team-Gai reactions, the children adjusting to their new lives, and Shino beginning to have lingering regrets.

Sorry for the long wait currently I am focusing on finding a full-time job and just go rejected from the graduate school I wanted to go to. :-( I will be applying to a couple of new schools and maybe this new year get a better paying job. Real life really sucks sometimes kiddos (those of you who are in high school or college) no choice but to keep on trucking. Happy New Years everyone! Chapter 7 I will get by next month, hopefully, I will work on that solely.


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Welcome

Tamiri's Notes: Oooooh scary title. What does it imply ooooh.

**CatCutthroat: Here's your update! Sorry I didn't get you on my last update!**

**Anthropomorphichybrid: Boy your username is a mouthful! Don't worry about procrastination because its our destination lol. I mastered procrastination at the tender age of 14 lol. And soon more and more will be revealed on the children right now we will be focusing on Shiro our rich little boy who lost his family. And no Shino and Tenten action in this update but soon. (And there should be more perverted Shino/Tenten! I demand it!) Sorry I didn't get you on my last update!**

**Fanwoman:**

*** Thanks for all your advice on the PM's I will be sure to get those titles you recommended.**

*** I read your story too I was squealing like crazy. Love it love it! Write more I beg of you!**

*** Those photographs will come back to bite Shino heh heh heh. **

*** Remember Tenten made Shiro promise not to tell anything to Tsubaki. So Tsubaki was never aware of that creep's intentions.**

*** Oh Shino doesn't know a woman's heart. **

*** Yup it's from the movie had to bring them in. The moon country was one of my favorite movies. **

*** It's hard to figure out technologically where the Naruto world stands. We have wooden ships, and motorboats. We see telephone poles but no one makes a call. There are basic computers but no one uses them. No cars or planes you fly if you have the jutsu to do so. Where in the timeline are we? I am thinking computer, phone and television wise the 70's or 80's maybe. I played the ultimate ninja series and I am basing my assumptions of the video games. If you have any ideas do share. Back then trains were the fastest things on land I saw a documentary where young engineers would actually race lol. **

**Everyone seems to agree Tenten did act unprofessionally but could you blame her. Someone calling you mommy all the time is bound to get under your skin. My baby cousin used to call me mommy too (well she called everyone mommy) but it was too adorable. **

**Chibi Tenshi Sama: Thank you! I am not giving up though I will be a pain in NYU's side! And Columbia and Rutgers! I am bound to be taken somewhere right!**

**Urube: Me is happy you happy lol! Thanks for your encouragement. **

**Dreaming 101: Thank you I will keep at it. I will annoy the hell out of those schools! Shino is being a butt but he is right. They are ninja and there are rules! Curse you rules! I live by my own rules!**

Chapter rating: PG-13 for some language and violence.

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyrighted by its respected owners I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Welcome

"Your puppies are very cute Aoi," Tenten petted the dog as the carriage rocked and she could see her village just over the horizon. Yukiko found the two wolf pups when they were walking through the forest. The mother was clinging to life and the litter in the den had only two surviving puppies that just opened their eyes. Aoi tried to coax her into standing but to no use the mother wolf died. Aoi attempted to sniff for wolves in her pack but they had moved on in what looked like a clash between them and humans. The two gray bundles of fur whined as Aoi licked and cuddle with them. Tenten was beginning to think she was on a traveling zoo as each of her children had a different exotic pet.

"What are we going to name them?" Shiro asked, rubbing Midori's head.

"Remmie and Rommie," Yukiko provided.

"Wonderful names Yukiko-chan, our two little girls will love those names," Tenten kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Wait, who is Remmie and who is Rommie?" Shiro scratch his head at the two pups that looked identical.

"Remmie and Rommie!" Yukiko pointed at each wolf. Shiro rolled his eyes and Tsubaki smiled.

They saw four people walking in front, they instantly recognize one of those figures as being Shino and the others two men and a woman from his clan. All were wearing glasses and coats a stable of the family. Tsubaki instantly put her finger on her lips to quiet Yukiko from saying anything out of place. The man driving the carriage greeted them with a friendly wave, which they replied with a nod.

"Shino-sama will it be appropriate to report before inspecting your injury," one of the men asked.

"It will be fine, why? It has healed considerably," Shino answered, he then heard the phrases 'suck up' and 'ouch what did I do?' from Shiro just as the carriage carrying them pass them by. He could see the longing and sad look of Tsubaki as she stared at the people behind her.

"Those children Shino-sama, do you know them?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Shino answered, though he knew they wanted an explanation he will not delve any further into his personal affairs. They knew better than to ask additional questions. He had met his fellow clansmen a few miles from Konoha and had informed him that his father was awaiting his return. He had some catching up to do since he had missed the last clan meeting. His nights alone were plague with dreams of Tenten. She would come to him kiss him and touch him in ways that he would make him loss control. And then just as he was to reach ultimate bliss he will awaken alone and irritated. When he reached the Hokage's tower the children were sitting on the floor just outside the Hokage's office. Yukiko and Tsubaki were holding two small puppies and when they looked up at him they shifted their gazes. Shiro glare and Aoi whined at the tension. Shino knocked and proceeded to go inside. Tenten was already standing there and Naruto had a friendly smile.

"Hi Shino just in time," Naruto grinned. His hair had grown a bit and was looking more like the 4th hokage every time he saw him. "How are Hikaru and his dad?"

"The king and his son are well Hokage-sama," Shino answered.

"Great! Everything was taken care of right?" Naruto said, there was a pile of papers and a half eaten instant ramen on the desk. The office wasn't any more of a mess due to the cleaning of the staff.

"Yes, Daichi was taken care of as was his business," Shino said and could sense that Tenten was anticipating what was going to happen next.

"So what happened?" Naruto's eyes squinted at the two with suspicion. "You guys each came back your own ways."

"I disobeyed an order from my team leader," Tenten explained and Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Eh? Really?" Naruto scratch his spiky blond hair.

"I refuse to leave four orphan children behind and decided to care for them as my own," Tenten admitted, though her voice was calm Shino knew the anger that was inside of her.

"What? Tenten is a mama now!" Naruto all but almost shouted. Naruto blushed and straighten himself taking on the 'hokage tone,' "You know I cannot have this go unpunished."

"I understand Hokage-sama," Tenten said.

"Sorry Tenten you are one of my friends and I can't play favorites. One month suspension," Naruto gave a sympathetic look to Tenten.

"Of course, now if you would excuse me," Tenten was about to explode. One month suspension because she wanted to do the right thing! She bet that he was very satisfied with himself right now. She wished she could ensure that the Aburame clan could not have another heir that would be very satisfying.

"Oi, Tenten I want to see the little kids," Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Hokage-sama I am very exhausted as are the children. I don't think I can indulge in your request," Tenten fisted her hands.

"Another time then?" Naruto backed down and the door slammed close. Tenten looked down at the children and sighed.

"What's the damage?" Shiro asked.

"One month suspension," she answered.

"Sorry mommy," Yukiko said.

"This is not your fault okay. Don't think that it ever was. I will take this time to have you settle in," she gave them a reassuring smile. She had them go into her apartment, it was a bit dusty from being uninhabited for so long but until she can get herself settle, it would do. She had to get a bigger place and now she had to be on the market for a house. Other than that she had to go to the hospital to check their health, take their pets to the vet, sign up Tsubaki for school, Yukiko and Jiro needed a day care and Shiro needed to take the genin test. Just the thought of all that she had to do was making her head spin.

"Mom isn't there anything to eat here?" Shiro asked.

"Oh I have to go shopping-hey Yukiko don't touch that!" Tenten quickly took the deadly spiked ball and chain away from the child. There was no use dwelling what must be done she had to childproof her home in the mean time. With the help of the older children she managed to gather all her weapons and categorize them in scrolls. Though now much of her walls were bare at least her weapons wouldn't be falling into inquisitive hands. That night they decided to have some quick takeout and have their temporary living arrangements made. Tenten was sleeping with the youngest children on her bed while Shiro and Tsubaki shared a futon in the living room. She did not sense the door opening the next morning as she serenely lay in her bed.

Many things could be said about Maito Gai and one of them was he didn't choose to follow personal boundaries. When he first met his only female student he had insisted access to her home, as she was a girl and needed to be watched over. His other students followed the idea as well and Tenten was beyond angry that she was being treated like some damsel. When she had moved in to another place in order not to deal with Gai's insistent badgering again, she quickly gave him copies of her key. Gai was now using his right of entry to his full advantage. He had heard an unsettling rumor about Tenten when he arrived late last night and he had to confirm it. As he peeked in the room he saw a large black dog looking at him strangely.

"_That is odd Tenten never mention getting a dog,"_ Gai thought and saw that said dog had two puppies with her. On the floor there were two children sleeping one beautiful little girl with deep red hair and another boy who oddly look like Neji.

"Sensei!" Lee said loudly which Gai immediately hushed him.

"Shhhhh-Lee," he said covering his pupil's mouth. However the sound had awakened the boy, he looked groggily up at the strangers.

"Neji! What are you doing here?" Lee again shouted.

"Huh? Too loud, and who is Neji?" Shiro rubbed his eyes and the girl woke up covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Neji has shrunk sensei," Lee said with a hint of panic.

"I am Shiro," Shiro gave the men an annoyed look.

"Gai-sensei! Lee! Do you have to be so loud you woke up the baby," Tenten said coming from her bedroom Yukiko was holding on to her leg while she carried Jiro.

"Baby?" Gai was beginning to panic the rumors were true.

"Tenten is it true? You are carrying Shino-san's child," Lee asked and Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"My dear little girl in her womb she carried a child," Gai started to cry. "Aburame Shino must take responsibility!"

"Wait a minute! You two think I am either pregnant or had Shino's baby?" Tenten wanted to smack each of them. How did they hear such a farfetched thing?

"You're not pregnant?" Lee asked with hesitation.

"No and how in the world would I have a baby I been gone for a month," Tenten came into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Now that you mention it the baby looks too old to be a newborn," Gai came closer to Jiro.

"Why do you jump to such stupid conclusions?" Tenten said gritting her teeth.

"But everyone saying that you had a baby," Gai defended.

"And I heard you were expecting," Lee said.

"No and no! Nothing happened between that man and I," Tenten was holding her head.

"You guys are really slow," Shiro laughed, both men focused their attention on the boy.

"Who is this tiny Neji?" Gai asked, he had too many questions.

"I am Shiro, who the heck is Neji?" Shiro looked agitated.

"Sensei, Lee these are my children Shiro, Tsubaki, Yukiko and Jiro," Tenten introduced.

"Your children?" Gai said in disbelief.

"Yes my children," Tenten said in exasperation. Tenten began to explain how they came to meet each other and the circumstances that lead them to this point. Not going into greater detail because of mission sensibility.

Tenten began to scoot back as Gai began to cry, "Sensei?" Tenten knew where this was going.

"I am a father!" Gai cried.

"Sensei!" Lee cried.

"Who says you're their father?" Tenten asked as she watched Gai take Yukiko and carried her.

"My daughter," Gai held her up tears pouring down. "Two precious little girls and two strong boys that will grow to be fine shinobi," he sniffled.

"Are they always like this?" Shiro asked.

"You haven't seen the worst of it yet," Tenten said.

"This is the happiest day of my life. Imagine me, a daddy. Lee! You as their uncle must be there to guide these new seeds!" Gai looked at his student who now had tears streaming down his face.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" it was Lee's enthusiastic reply.

"Good god no," Tenten sighed.

"Mommy is he my new daddy?" Yukiko was petting Gai's head confused as to why these adults were crying so much.

"He is your papa Gai," Tenten said.

"Papa Gai don't cry," Yukiko said which made him tear up even more.

"Humor him okay he won't shut up until you do," Tenten told the older children.

"Eww…no…I am not calling him dad it's embarrassing," Shiro commented which earn him a slow head tilt to his direction by Gai.

"Hmmm…" he grunted with a glare.

"No," Shiro shook his head.

"Hmmm…" Gai grunted even louder.

"Mom?" Shiro stepped back.

"Hmmmmmm…." Gai stepped forward.

"Dad," Shiro finally relented. Gai had a satisfied look in his face.

"The similarity of Shiro and Neji is uncanny," Gai put down Yukiko and inspected Shiro. "Could it be…that you are…" Gai gave a dramatic pause.

"That I am?" Shiro looked at the older man.

"…Neji's son!" Gai gasped and Tenten threw him a cushion.

"How could he be Neji's son? Don't say such stupid things!" Tenten wondered why her sensei couldn't be a normal human.

"Perhaps he could be a Hyuuga's child," Lee provided, Tenten frowned. She knew Shiro's origin would become a problem but she hoped against all hope he was just a genetic fluke.

"No clue who the Hyuugas are but I am no one's bastard kid okay," Shiro looked offended.

"Sorry Shiro-kun we meant nothing by it," Lee apologized. "It's just you look very much like our teammate,"

"I am not related to those Hyuuga people. I know where I came from," Shiro said in a serious manner.

"Don't fret Shiro, I know you don't have your parents anymore but you're my son now okay," Tenten comforted.

"That is right I am your father now!" Gai proudly proclaimed.

"Let's get ready everyone we have many things to do today," Tenten announced. They went to get the paperwork figure out at the civic center and Gai and Lee had decided of course to follow. It didn't pass Tenten that the clerk at the office raised a doubtful eyebrow. Whether he believed that she was adopting and that the man proudly proclaiming he was the father, was not her lover she didn't care. It was beginning to get annoying however his dirty looks.

"Just do your job," Shiro spoke out loud the clerk cleared his throat.

Tenten looked at Shiro and the air suddenly became very hostile. "That's was what I am attempting to do," the man answered.

"Then do it right and stop meddling in our affairs. Show your competency isn't that what you were hire for," his voice was cold and calculating. He had the look Neji will give to anyone who he deemed an enemy or unworthy. The man quickly went back to concentrating. Tenten looked back at her teacher and teammate who did not seemed to notice the tension in the room. They were too preoccupied making funny faces to Yukiko and Jiro. Though that episode had left a bitter taste in her mouth Tenten was now legally their mother. Without being her husband Gai could not be called the father thus the children couldn't be given his last name. Gai was very disappointed but Tenten appointed him guardian. Whenever she was out he could make any decision regarding their health and education. And if she ever passed away he could become their father.

Tenten didn't like the arrangement at all. Gai was unmarried and with no children of his own. He didn't have to take the responsibility of her decision. "Gai sensei you really didn't have to do that," Tenten voiced.

"If you think I am taking on a burden you are mistaking. Tenten you along with Lee and Neji are very dear to me. I think of you as my younger siblings and as family we must help each other," Gai explained.

"Thank you sensei," she smiled.

"Plus ever since you grew up I missed having a little girl. You grew up too fast," he said sniffling.

"Sensei please," Tenten wanted to avoid a public embarrassment. Lee had Yukiko on his shoulders and Tsubaki and Shiro had taken to chasing one another as they walked to their next destination. "You'll upset Jiro-chan," Tenten lied.

"That's right don't want to upset little Jiro," Gai started babbling in baby language which left her infant son not the least bit amused. Jiro had instead grabbed Gai's hair and pulled it.

"Jiro-chan naughty baby let go of papa Gai," Tenten pulled the child who left Gai's hair a mess. "Well here's the hospital, hopefully they'll have a spot for us," Tenten pointed out.

"Then tonight let's celebrate my treat," Gai announced and bid farewell to them along with Lee. Tenten was sitting in the waiting area as they expected to be called. She could see the nurses murmuring and looking her way. Rumors spread fast in Konoha and sometimes the truth can be greatly distorted.

"Mom those ladies are whispering really stupid lies," Shiro frowned. He had gotten up briefly to use the restroom and now was returning with a sour look on his face.

"Don't let it get to you Shiro," Tenten said.

"But they are saying you're a gold digger and you got close to Shino-san for money and power," Shiro said frowning.

This was getting out of hand, not one day she arrived and she was already a gold digger. Several people saw them yesterday coming at separate times and there was the matter of the children. However she didn't think the reason for their obvious fight will be filled with her being some harlot. "Don't let it bother you. It doesn't matter what they say okay," she gave him a encouraging smile.

"Tenten," Sakura called with a smile on her face. She was wearing a white lab coat her pink hair up on a ponytail. Sakura had grown into the top medic in the country and surpass her master. Because of this she was a very important medic in the hospital and sometimes her schedule could be hectic.

"Sakura you're seeing us?" Tenten asked.

"Yes," green eyes twinkle in curiosity and mischief. She already knew what was going on and that was the only reason she was seeing them instead of another medic. "Tenten don't look at me like that I had some time and decided to see an old friend," Sakura said in a rather pathetic excuse to hide her true intentions. Tenten was glad it wasn't Ino or she wouldn't hear the end of it. They followed Sakura to a private room and Sakura immediately mentioned her suppose pregnancy, "So how many weeks along are you?"

"Not this again," Tenten groaned.

"Tenten you are pregnant and must take care of yourself. That means no harsh training, vitamins-" Sakura immediately went into medic mode.

"Sakura! I am not pregnant," Tenten sighed, and glared at Shiro who was snickering.

"You're not? Then what is all this I have been hearing," Sakura but her hands on her hips.

"No I didn't try to seduce Shino, no I don't want his money, and I have not been pregnant nor given birth," Tenten held her head.

"I am very confuse and who are these children?" Sakura looked at the four.

"They are my children and I came to have a health check. I can't sign them up to anything unless they get a physical and are up to date in vaccinations," Tenten explained.

"Wait your children, since when?" Sakura sat down.

"This morning officially," Tenten sat down on another chair.

"We are adopted," Shiro pitched in.

"My god Hyuuga love child!" Sakura opened her mouth.

"That's exactly what I thought," Tenten said, trying to hold her laughter as Sakura checked the boy by pinching his cheeks. "You know what this means?" Sakura faced her.

"Look I don't want any tests to find out his lineage. He is my son now and don't bring this up to anyone else please," Tenten pleaded.

"I am no one's love child okay!" Shiro protested.

"Of course you're not but we will still do tests," Sakura humored him. The standard applied in their health exam heights, weights, reflex, and blood was drawn. Tenten was very proud when Yukiko did not shed a tear when her vaccinations were administered but Jiro was another story crying his tiny eyes out as the needle pierced his skin. Tenten kissed and rocked him to calm him down. "He's too cute Tenten," Sakura commented, and apologized to the child.

"So how are they?" Tenten asked.

"Healthy like any children their ages except…" Sakura ushered Tenten away from the other three children. Tsubaki was showing Shiro her height and how they have both grown a couple centimeters since their last measurement.

"Is Tsubaki isn't it," Tenten whispered.

"Yes, Tenten there is nothing physically wrong with her," Sakura sighed. "I don't believe she was born mute. Her vocal cords are fine," she pointed out.

"So there is no damage?" Tenten asked, if she was born with the ability to speak then what could have caused it.

"It could be a psychological trauma," Sakura concluded. "They are orphans right?"

"Yes, do you think the lost of her parents could be the cause?" Tenten asked in concern.

"Most likely. Do you know how they died?" Sakura inquired.

"From what they mention they died in an accident shortly after Jiro was born," Tenten provided.

"Yes this is definitely a conversion disorder. Tenten I will be honest there may not be a chance she can recover from this," Sakura started. "She knows sign language and that tells me that psychological treatment was attempted. These specialists probably saw no progress in her and opted to teach her to at least communicate."

"She'll never surpass this," Tenten heart dropped. It was so much different than thinking she was sick or born that way. Here was a child who at one point could speak normally and then suddenly it was taken away.

"Sometimes children do and sometimes they don't," she reached to touch Tenten's shoulder. "I can recommend a really good medic who deals with post traumatic stress."

"To see a medic for this…I don't know, Tsubaki may feel bad," Tenten said.

"We have to be practical here Tenten. Tsubaki wants to become a shinobi and her disability may seriously set her back," Sakura looked at Tenten sympathetically.

"You're right. She should be able to communicate freely," Tenten agreed knowing it would be worst for Tsubaki's self-esteem if she could not speak with her peers freely. As the women planned a therapy session the person Tenten dreaded most in her return burst into the room.

"Tenten! Where's the baby?" Ino looked like she had run to her destination. Was she that desperate to know what was going on or was she still bitter she couldn't trade missions with her?

"Ino! Aren't you supposed to be with a patient?" Sakura looked at Ino in disbelief.

"I need to see this baby. I missed my chance to go on a vacation with Sai! And what do I hear? Tenten gets saddle with a kid," Ino angrily accused.

"I didn't get saddle with anything," Tenten said gritting her teeth.

"They just keep coming don't they?" Shiro commented.

"Thanks Sakura I'll see you soon," Tenten waved goodbye to Sakura who smiled in returned. Both women ignored Ino who was now red with anger.

"Stop ignoring me! I need to know what's going on!" Ino demanded.

"Shut it pig! Tenten has a lot on her plate right now," Sakura scolded.

As Tenten and the children exited the hospital they once again saw Shino. Tenten quickly looked away, it was too soon to see him again. It did not go unnoticed to Shino that Tenten was avoiding him. Tsubaki once again was the one who looked at him with longing and regret. Her blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears and her plump lips were quivering. He could tell the girl wanted to tell him something but he could see her fight to remain strong. Shino was very aware of the rumors that were flying around his village. He just hoped his father would not bring the topic up. His shoulder now healed he saw them leave and he headed to his own home. He noticed that everything was considerably quiet now that he was in the confines of his clan. There were no more giggles and barks to greet him. He almost expected Tenten to round the corner and welcome him a smile. He felt oddly empty now that he thought about it. He took off his sandals and one of the servants bowed in greeting.

"Young master, Shibi-sama wishes to speak to you," she said and he nodded in affirmation. He had talk to his father the night before it was mostly on what had happened during his absence. He walked the halls and lightly knocked on the door. There was a 'come in' and he slid the shoji door opened. His father was sitting on a cushion holding up a scroll as his son bowed and sat across from the low table.

"You wish to speak to me father?" Shino asked.

"How are you healing?" Shibi looked from his scroll and set it slowly down.

"I am well father," Shino was tensed.

Shibi let out a sigh, "I have been hearing some unsettling things about you son."

"This regards Tenten correct?" Shino looked at his father.

Shibi shook his head slowly, his son never had given him any troubles. He was proud in fact that he was compose and has grown up to be a man worthy to lead his clan. Now he was hearing that his son was broken hearted and that this young woman was the cause. He had noticed that Shino was a bit lethargic but he figured it must have been his wound and the trip back home. Now he thinks there is something more. "What did she attempt to do?"

"Nothing," Shino was angry at this comment.

"Nothing? I seemed to have upset you," Shibi observed.

Shino knew nothing could escape his father, "Tenten never made any inappropriate advances."

"You are very familiar with her seeing as you refer to her with just her name,"

"We had to act with a certain level of familiarity to make our mission succeed," Shino explained.

"I know that you cannot tell me any details but photographs tell volumes," Shibi took a notebook out. It was one of the notebooks Tsubaki wrote on when observing the insects they had collected. "Little Tsubaki is very meticulous," he commented flipping through the book slowly that showed diagrams and neat lettering all on what the child had observed the insects' behavior. Shibi then took photographs from the very end of the book and showed them to Shino.

It was the photos they took at the beach and at the social. Tenten was smiling holding his hand as they sat under the umbrella at the beach. There was a group picture of the children in front of the ocean. Tsubaki sat on the sand holding her sleeping brother and Shiro had Yukiko on his lap. They grinned and laughed at the camera. He remembered that day clearly and the feel of Tenten's hand on his. There were two more photographs one was there group picture at the party and another of his dance with Tenten. Her face held a pretty pink tinged as she looked up at him. "You have concluded already that we acted as we were married," Shino said.

"Yes those children got very close to you did they not?" Shibi this time had an amber gem held by a necklace.

"This is?" Shino took the gem from his father. Inside the amber were two ants in the verge of mating. The queen was still virgin as her wings had yet of fall off and act from a prehistoric time persevered in amber. He had seen these precious stones before his father possesses a handful of his own. Insects preserved from thousands of years ago rare to find and even rarer to possess.

"I believe it is a gift for you," Shibi commented.

"Tsubaki…" his voice drifted off. Tsubaki must have given this to him while on his stay at the apartment. They probably managed to get a hold of the photographer from the event. It was a very valued object that he no doubt was left to her by her father.

"She probably thought it would be in better hands with you," Shibi explained.

He could tell his father had questions about the little girl with extensive knowledge of insects. "She was the child of an entomologist unfortunately he and his wife passed away."

"That certainly explains it. I do suggest though Shino for those children's sake that you clear this with Tenten-san," Shibi advised.

"I did not know our altercation would be misunderstood to this extent," Shino admitted looking down at the jewel. A sudden abrupt sliding of the door interrupted their time.

Shibi narrowed his eyes, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Shibi-sama my sincerest apologies," the young man bowed. "Kato-san was just attacked."

"Speak," Shino commanded. Kato had accompanied the day before on his way back to Konoha. He was a young chunin just shy of eighteen and extremely talented.

"He was attacked by a dog," The boy explained.

"Has one of the Inuzuka's dogs gone rogue?" Shibi stood up and both he and his son followed the young man. Kato was being brought into the main house bleeding badly from his right arm. "Kato what happened?" Shibi asked.

"I was heading back to the compound when this feral dog attacked," Kato explained.

"Describe it," Shino said, he was concerned, there was no way that the Inuzuka will let such a thing happen. He needed to contact Kiba immediately.

"It was a large black dog," Kato began to shake uncontrollably and carried off to be stabilized.

"Shino is it an animal you're familiar with?" Shibi asked.

"Aoi but she wouldn't attack anyone," Shino said more to himself when he was once again informed that they had caught the dog by a shinobi. Shino and his father followed the man to a crowd that was gathering not far from his home. His suspicions were confirmed when Aoi muzzled was being taken away by two shinobi with catchpoles.

"No! Aoi didn't do it!" Shiro tried to stop the men from taking away the dog. Aoi gave no resistance she whimpered. Shiro had tears in his eyes as one of the shinobi pushed him aside to the ground.

"Look kid this dog fits the description the victim gave and she was with you in the vicinity of the attack," the man explained.

The crowd was whispering and shaking their heads. "You know I heard the dog belongs to that kunoichi," a woman whispered.

"Really! Well is no wondered the dog attacked one of the Aburame," the man whispered back.

"That poor creature getting killed just because she was obeying her master," the woman said.

"No! Don't take her away!" Shiro again struggle anew.

"Boy, relax," Shibi came up to Shiro placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you doing this? Aoi was with me damn it!" Shiro shouted. He glared at Shino, "You're doing this on purpose. You just want to make mom suffer eh? Hasn't she been punished enough?"

"Shiro, calm down," Shino said. He looked at the shinobi who had Aoi, "Do not harm her until we find the true culprit."

"As you say Shino-sama," he answered and took the dog away. Shiro was led to the Aburame household away from the gawking crowd. Once safely behind the walls the boy continue to glare at Shino.

"Shiro explain to us what happened," Shibi said calmly. The boy reminded him of Hiashi Hyuuga and there was no doubt in his mind this child was his son. It was common knowledge that Hiashi only had two daughters and that his wife departed short years after his youngest child was born. Shiro was the product of an affair with another woman and it amuse Shibi to no end that such a traditional man had an illegitimate child. When he becomes aware of this it will cause a great stir but also it will harm the boy to no end. He felt pity for the boy who in a short time will be in the middle of a great controversy.

"Mom send me to get milk for Jiro and the puppies," He started.

"You took the wrong way, why? The stores for what you needed are in the other direction," Shino pointed.

"I know! But I wanted to know where you live," he admitted with a blush.

"Why?" Shino asked.

"Because I was planning stuff…" Shiro pouted.

"You were going to pull a prank on my son," Shibi provided.

"Yes since he was a total jerk and made mom sad. So I had Aoi track him down and then we heard a snarl and a loud bark. Aoi and I saw this huge black dog I mean someone could ride on that beast!" Shiro had his arms wide.

"Shino have Kiba find this animal it may attack again," Shibi ordered his son who nodded. "As for you return to your mother," He looked at Shiro.

"No I can't go Yukiko will cry and Rommie and Remmie will miss their mama! This is my fault so I am going with Shino-san to catch this dog. I need to prove Aoi's innocence," Shiro said with determination holding back his tears.

Shibi was surprised how easily this child let his emotions show and if he was recognized by Hiashi as his son it was something he knew the Hyuuga will beat out of him. "Shino?"

"Why is it you need things repeated? We already had this conversation in Moon country," Shino said. The determination on his face defeated his decision to send him to Tenten, "Let us hurry." Shino took Shiro and carried him on his back. The boy held tightly as they quickly ran through streets and up walls to his teammate's home.

"Shino!" Kiba was riding on Akamaru when they met half through their way. "What this about a dog attacking one of your relatives?"

"I was hoping you would provide me with some answers," Shino said.

"It's not one of ours that's for sure. She doesn't seem like the type to do that though I mean she is just a pet. She was even wearing a bandana," Akamaru whimpered. "Akamaru you like her! She's a pet!"

"Her name is Aoi and she is more than a pet she is like our second mom okay," Shiro said to Kiba from Shino's back.

"Woah who this Hyuuga kid?" Kiba asked.

"I will explain at a later time, do you have any idea where this dog came from?" Shino asked.

"No probably a wild dog, I will sniff it out," Kiba pointed to his nose and Shino have him torn clothing taken from Kato. Shiro was riding on Akamaru as Kiba followed the trail as they searched the village they could see the destruction it had cause and the frighten victims it had left behind. They were left in disbelief as they repeated over and over that they thought it was caught. When they finally caught up with it, the dog was tearing apart a garbage can at the edge of the village. "Man how they get Aoi and this thing mixed up," Kiba said.

The dog snarled and barked. Saliva dripping from it's mouth and its pupils dilated and eyes a red color. Shino quickly put his insects into action forming a chain around the dog's body and the creature struggled against its bindings. Shino felt the dog weakening as his insects robbed the animal of its' charka it fell limp to the ground.

"Is it dead?" Shiro asked leaning his head forward while still on Akamaru.

"No it will be put down humanely," Shino answered.

Shiro's reunion with Aoi was heart felt as the dog happily licked the boy for gaining her freedom. The shinobi at the pound were hesitant to let her go but a good growl from Akamaru and Kiba were enough to release her. It was nightfall by the time they had resolved the issue and Kiba and Shino were walking Shiro and Aoi back to Tenten. The dogs were walking side by side as Shiro rode on Akamaru once again. In their own dog language they were communicating and Kiba will pitch in by snorting by whatever his partner was saying.

Kiba finally spoke up to Shino, "Now you gotta tell me what is going on?"

"Shiro along with three other children were adopted by Tenten," Shino said.

"No way! Wait this kid looks like he could be Hinata's little brother or something," Kiba commented.

"Is he a Hyuuga child? I do not know however he claims he had family until recently," Shino explained.

"Man when Hinata get's a load of this all hell's gonna break lose. Hey, I heard Tenten and you had a little something going on," Kiba teased.

"There was nothing," Shino glared.

"Right, Tenten doesn't seem like the gold digging sort though or manipulative," Kiba scratched his head.

"The only one seducing was Shino-san if he didn't butt in mom could have fallen for Tadao-san," Shiro stared and Shino.

"Hold it! Hold it! Shino was making moves on Tenten!" Kiba stopped in his tracks.

"I did no such thing," Shino glared at the boy.

"Yea you did, in the kitchen and when you were dancing! Now mom is the bad guy just cause you didn't want to take us with you!" Shiro pointed an accusing finger.

"Kitchen I didn't know you were into the kinky stuff Shino," Kiba laughed.

"I really hate you! But thanks for saving Aoi," Shiro admitted.

"You have to go into details later," Kiba said.

"Shiro!" Tenten ran down the stairs of her apartment building. She picked up Shiro and hugged him. "I was so worried. I had Gai and Lee look for you."

"Mom I'm okay we were just trying to free Aoi," Shiro explained.

"What happened?" Tenten looked at Kiba and then Shino.

"Your dog was mistaken for some feral dog. Right now they are running some tests on it and will later put it down," Kiba explained.

Tenten nodded in understanding, "Thank you Kiba-san and Shino-san."

"No need to be so stiff Tenten we are comrades right?" Kiba grinned.

"Tenten may I speak to you for a moment," Shino offered, Kiba and Shiro looked at each other sensing the tension between them.

"Shino-san please don't speak my name so informally and I believe everything between us was said back in Moon country," Tenten said in a cold almost mechanical tone.

"Ouch," Shino heard Kiba whispered and Shiro cringed.

"Tenten-san," Shino corrected himself. "I believe it is in ours and the children's best interest that we speak."

"You don't seem to understand I do not wish to speak to you and I prefer it if you stay away from my children," she narrowed her eyes and turned around to climb the stairs to her apartment.

"Dude what did you do?" Kiba looked at Shino who was looking at Tenten's retreating form his hands in his pockets.

"I followed all protocols involving our mission and with the knowledge and materials given I managed to succeed in my task," Shino started walking away with Kiba and Akamaru following him.

"You and Tenten acted like you had a family and in the end you decided to cut your attachments to those kids," Kiba sighed.

Shino did not reply and heard Akamaru whimper in discomfort.

"Not saying that you weren't wrong because you weren't technically. I am sure you had a plan to leave those kids in a stable home but you could've bended the rules this once," Kiba commented. Shino knew his friend was sensitive over the topic of abandonment. His father walked out on his mother when he was still a child. "Man, Shino you messed up big time," Kiba looked at his friend with pity.

Shino knew Kiba was right he had 'messed up' and it was because twisted pride and jealousy, "I know and there is nothing I can do to make amends."

"No! You can't let it end like this! You like Tenten don't you?" Kiba was now in front on Shino.

Shino closed his eyes in defeat though his friend could not see it behind his glasses, "Yes I am very much drawn to her but she does not feel the same."

"Yes she does! If she didn't she would have left with that Tadao guy! Look Shino she chose you! Now you need to get your ass in gear and win her back!" Kiba was speaking rather loudly his excitement showing through.

"How do you suppose I do that? As you saw she wants nothing to do with me," Shino side step Kiba and walked onward.

"So you are just going to throw in the towel? Going to marry some dainty chick your clan choses for you and live out the rest of your life with the 'what if'?" Kiba was frowning, "Tenten feels the same way. Shiro admitted it didn't he? You two can't let this go."

Shino could see Kiba's genuine concern, "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Don't worry I have this in the bag," Kiba grinned.

* * *

Tamiri's Notes: This chapter was not as exciting as I anticipated. Shino is regretting and admitting that he likes Tenten (Shino naughty boy have dirty dreams lol). What will he do? And Tenten's life is going to get a lot more difficult from here on. My dogs wear bandanas and they are so cute. That's why Aoi wears one. They also wear bows even though they are both boys lol. Any kinks in grammar tell me I will correct them. Not much else to say, I have a major headache right now with a really bad cold so my head is kinda fuzzy. Don't hang around 3 year olds they were full of germs lol. See you next chapter, which will be next month!


	8. Chapter 8: Adjustment

Tamiri's Note: As promise chapter eight! Things are really rocky now! Sorry for the over a year waits. During the writing of this chapter my dog, which I had for 12 years, was very sick. Eventually after months and months of treatment I had to come to the decision to put him down. Then I finally found a full-time job working for CPS (child protective services) in the state. So that and school I been boomed. I want to finish this since, if you keep up with the manga, I believe we are reaching the end of naruto. See you next month! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Chapter Rating: PG-13 violence and sexual references.

Disclaimer:Naruto is copyrighted by its respected owners I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Adjustment

"So this house…" Shiro started.

"Five bedrooms, two bathrooms and a big yard, it is just what we need," Tenten tried to look at the bright side. The sale man was looking impatiently at his wristwatch tapping his foot.

"This house is poo!" Shiro shouted and a raccoon dog scurried from the front door.

"It can certainly use some fixing," Tenten smiled nervously.

"Give us that house," Shiro pointed to his left at decent looking house with a for-sale sign. These homes were at the edge of the village and were one of the original buildings that were not destroyed during the Pain attack. Apparently the owners of the home sold it to the real-estate company and moved on. They could see the high walls that surrounded the village a block or so away.

"That house has already been bought," the man looked at his watch again and looked at Tenten with impatience.

"Look, I will buy this house even though it is not fit for anything to live there but you have to reduce the price," Tenten frowned.

"I believe it is fair," the salesman said.

"We are not paying the same price as we would for a house in better conditions," Shiro said.

"I don't need a boy like you to tell me how to do my job. Weren't you taught any respect…" the man looked at Tenten in distaste, "I guess not."

"Either reduce the price or I am going elsewhere. I don't need to waste my time with you," Tenten turned around to leave.

"Keep your stupid house. Good luck selling it to some other sucker," Shiro said, ignoring Tsubaki's pleads to be more polite.

"Fine I'll sell it to you half price," the salesman shouted as they were disappearing from view.

"You have yourself a deal then," Tenten shouted back. She signed the paperwork from the irritated salesman. It took a big chunk of her savings account but it was worth it. With a bit of fixing the house would be comfortable for all of them to live in. With deed in hand Tenten followed Shiro inside the house. As they approach they opened the door, her foot sank in the first rotten wooden plank. She was thankful she left Jiro and Yukiko with Gai since the house was too dangerous for them to be inside.

"Blah it's gross in here and he wanted to sell this place at that outrageous price. I mean we are desperate but not that desperate," Shiro said avoiding a hole in the floor.

"It's going to take a lot of fixing," Tenten walked into a spider's web. "Tsubaki be careful upstairs," Tenten looked at Tsubaki slowly going up the steps.

"Don't worry mom I will outsource for some carpenters and plumbers," Shiro smiled as he went into the kitchen.

"Outsource? We have fine carpenters here in the village," Tenten followed him into the kitchen seeing for herself if the pipes worked.

"Look at how the jerk treated us do you think if we hire workers they wouldn't do the same," Shiro pointed out.

"I wouldn't want anyone doing half-hearted jobs," Tenten thought of the safety of her little ones. "And where will we get this money?"

"I have money," Shiro said.

"You're a genin and I know they don't get paid much,"

"Ishikawa just paid me," Shiro grinned widely.

"My refrigerator!" Tenten realized. "You took apart my refrigerator!"

"I put it back together!" Shiro defended.

"Don't use my electronics for your inventions," Tenten was now peeling webs off her hair.

"You got a free ice-maker! No more using ice-trays. You are the first one in this village to get one before it came out! I get 40% of all profits for life! We're set!" Shiro said with excitement.

"That's right you have a contract with him," Tenten could not believe a business man as successful as Ishikawa listen to a thirteen year old ideas but sometimes in business like in her shinobi life one had to take risks. She could see why many of Ishikawa's colleagues were laughing at Shiro during the party at Moon country. A refrigerator making ice was farfetched; she always used ice trays and lived very well. Now that she had the device in her home she had to admit it was very comfortable.

"And soon no one will treat us like dirt. You'll see, we'll be so rich I'll have a pond filled with Ryo," Shiro pumped his fist.

"Shiro don't be so obsessed with money concentrate on being a good shinobi," Tenten advised.

"My teammates hate my guts," Shiro started to explain.

"It sometimes starts that way. Lee and Neji didn't get along at first and now they are the best of friends," Tenten smiled weakly.

"Just my luck I had to be stuck with the Aburame and Hyuuga brats," Shiro huffed. His teammates were a year younger than him and graduated this pass March. From what Shiro described both his teammates were the highest scoring in their class and lost a teammate because he quit. Tenten figured they were trying to recreate Shino's team but the Inuzakas in the academy were just too young. Shiro was placed there to balance the team. Even though he was older than the two boys, he had the less experience. He had a lot of catching up to do but she didn't think it would be difficult for him. Shiro had perfect scores in his tests and had a genius IQ. One had to be a genius to do what Shiro does with electronics. It surprised her how upset he got when he got the results, 'I don't want to be a weirdo' he kept on repeating. He demanded to retake the test an indulgence which wasn't given.

"Shiro, just give them a chance," Tenten said.

"It's not that I am not giving them a chance, it's they who don't want to give me one," Shiro said sadly. Tsubaki appeared and clung to Tenten shaking her head.

"Tsubaki what's wrong?" Tenten picked up the girl who hugged her tightly.

Tsubaki pointed upstairs where a rat squeaked.

Shiro laughed, "Tsubaki is scared of a little rat?"

"Shiro don't be mean," Tenten scolded.

"Seriously no bugs nor lizards but a rat? What's next rabbits," Shiro chuckled, Tsubaki's scowl at Shiro made him immediately stop laughing.

"I'll see what you do when we find out what you're afraid of," Tenten frowned at Shiro, "There, there Tsubaki we'll get rid of everything and have a beautiful house."

Tsubaki hugged Tenten again and asked to be put down. She took her mother's hand and wrote, 'Termites.'

"No wonder the wood is so rotten," Tenten said, "We need to hire good exterminator."

"I hope he comes soon," Shiro said in fear.

"Huh?" Tenten looked up to see a giant spider just up the stairs. It looked the size of a cat its legs up in battle stance.

"Tsubaki you saw it before?" Shiro looked at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki nodded and made her signs.

"What do you mean harmless! You freak out over a rat and not this!" Shiro yelled.

"Don't worry Spider-san we are leaving," Tenten said and slowly walked backward towards the front door. Tenten breathed the fresh air after leaving the dusty and moldy house. "Our home needs some serious work," Tenten looked up at the house.

"I'll get to work on it right away mom," Shiro assured adjusting his newly acquired forehead protector.

"You should hurry up, don't you have a mission?" Tenten reminded.

Shiro took out his pocket watch and looked at the time, "You're right! Gotta run!"

Tsubaki and Tenten waved goodbye and walked to Gai's apartment. Tsubaki skipped in front alternating which leg she landed on. Her hair was done into two high pigtails swinging at the motion of her actions. She wore blue overall shorts with drawstring waist and patch pockets. Clothing she made herself because of the hot summer Konoha was currently experiencing. Tenten smiled to herself and relish at the rare peaceful feeling she was having. Her worries were just piling up, she hadn't work in days and she could see the village ostracizing them even more. She could care less what anyone thought of her but seeing her kids affected by it was killing her. Tsubaki and Shiro could not make friends, as parents would discourage their children from associating with them. She thought that at least they could have each other for support. Tenten went up the stairs of her sensei's building and was about to knock on the door when Tsubaki found it unlock.

Tsubaki shrugged at Tenten's look of confusion. They could hear music coming from the apartment. Tenten knew to expect anything from her sensei so it shouldn't had come to her as a surprise that he was doing squats with Jiro strapped on his chest. Yukiko was mimicking Gai's movements with great concentration.

"That's my girl, now lunges," Gai said changing positions.

Yukiko looked to see her mother and ran towards her, "Mommy!"

"Hard at work I see," Tenten picked her up and hugged her.

"Never too young to start working on the body," Gai smiled widely.

"Sensei Yukiko and Jiro are just babies," Tenten said.

"Working the body now is assuring they can become shinobi we can be proud of," Gai said passionately.

"Jiro can barely walk sensei," Tenten pointed out sitting on the couch.

Gai unstrapped the infant and sat across from Tenten. Jiro crawled toward Tenten, "Mama."

"Mama is here my precious baby," Tenten picked Jiro up hugging him. Gai was tearing up again; his Tenten was a mother now, what a beautiful and youthful sight it was. "Sensei?"

"So gorgeous, what a wonderful mother you are Tenten," Gai cried.

Tsubaki looked at her mother with a questioning glance and Tenten shrugged.

"Sensei I hope Jiro and Yukiko weren't too much trouble," Tenten said changing the subject, she was not in the mood for her sensei's poetic praising.

"No, Yukiko-chan is a genius just like her papa!" Gai said excitedly.

Tenten wouldn't call Gai a genius, tenacious yes but not genius, "Gai-sensei did you teach anything to Yukiko?"

"Yes! She is quick to learn we must take advantage of this talent!"

"Gai-sensei I don't want Yukiko to learn any jutsus yet," Tenten said seriously.

Gai instantly felt the mood change, "Tenten?"

"I want her to choose her own path I don't want it to be imposed on her," Tenten voiced.

"Yukiko will not end up like Neji,"

Tenten looked down in shame. It is not like she didn't care for her teammate or thinks any worse of him. As children they were foolish. She blindly hung to Neji's elite genius not knowing the hurt she was causing her other teammate. And Neji looked down at them as nothing but people he had to tolerate. Looking back at it she wanted to kick herself for being such a brat. She didn't want Yukiko to be like many geniuses looking down at everyone and being praised or revered. She wanted her to be Yukiko her innocent baby girl, "I'm sorry."

"Tenten we are not imposing anything on Yukiko. If Yukiko wants to be something else we will support her. But encouraging her would do her good. You don't want her to view her talent as a bad thing?"Gai smiled.

"No," Tenten said.

"On another note, Shino-san,"

"Sensei no," Tenten frowned.

"Tenten," he took a tone that made Tenten jumped slightly, "You don't have any right to deny Shino-san from seeing the children."

"I have every right he was the one-"

"You left him Tenten he never left you," Gai pointed out.

"But…but…"

"I know Shino-san wanted to leave the children behind and you know very well he was right. You compromised the mission by becoming emotionally involved," Gai scolded.

"I…no, sensei you would have done the same!" Tenten said a little louder than she wanted which scared Jiro.

"Wahh!"Jiro cried.

"Sorry baby, mommy scares you often doesn't she? So sorry honey," Tenten stood up moving and rubbing his back.

"Tenten…" Gai didn't want this conversation to end.

"If the children want to see him then I will not get in the way," she answered.

"Do you want to see Shino-san?" Gai asked the girls.

Tsubaki nodded.

"I want daddy but daddy doesn't want Yukiko," Yukiko said.

"Daddy wants to see you Yukiko-chan," Gai explained.

"I gonna see daddy! I wanna tell daddy I love him this much," Yukiko spread her arms a wide as she could.

"What about Papa?" Gai whined.

"I love Papa this much too!" Yukiko ran to Gai and hugged him.

"This is for best Tenten and I am sure Shino-san wants to apologize," Gai offered.

"Then why? Why did he give me such a hard time?" Tenten hoped Gai could provide an explanation.

"You know that if it were our team we will not hesitate to bring the children with us. Only Shino-san can answer that for you," Gai said.

"His answer doesn't matter now. He will see them and I will act cordial for my children's sake," Tenten pouted.

"Go see him right now," Gai suggested.

"No," she answered.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be seen with him. We will meet away from prying eyes I don't want my reputation to affect my kids anymore," Tenten explained.

"Very well, arrange a meeting place," Gai said.

"Come Aoi," Tenten called the dog her puppies struggled with wobbly steps to follow her. Tenten began to write a quick note and folded the paper and tied it to the dog's bandana. "Find Shino and make sure no one sees you," she petted the dog. Aoi left the home sniffing the scent of her former master. She walked through the streets being ignored by the many villagers. Her trail led her to the training ground team eight frequently used. There Kiba and Shino were deep in conversation and Akamaru approached her.

"Shino it's your dog," Kiba said.

"Aoi what is it?" Shino bend down and saw the paper tied to her.

"A note?" Kiba looked over.

Shino's eyes scanned the letter, "She wants to meet quite deep into the forest."

"Why so far?" Kiba asked.

"Does she not want to be seen with me? Yes, she fears for the children," Shino explained.

"This is just the first step, you make up with the kids and then their mom," Kiba smiled.

"You are simplifying the situation," Shino commented.

"Just get in good graces with the kids that are most likely to forgive you. Shiro is at the brat age so he'll be hard," Kiba said.

"I know,"

"Look the little baby ones are gonna be a snap and the girl you bonded with because you're both bug nerds. Now your job is to make Tenten forgive you. Show her there is a sensitive caring man underneath all those clothes," Kiba gave him a mischievous grin.

Shino raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe sensitivity is what Tenten wants right now."

"Confess your passionate yearning for her," Kiba suggested.

If this what Kiba had in mind when he said he would help it wasn't working. "That will be something I cannot do, why? Because she already has much pressure on her," Shino started writing his reply.

The dog was off along with Akamaru, Kiba yelled at his companion's love sickness. "Damn Akamaru so many bitches I introduced him to and he picks her. Go with her see if I care!"

Shino started walking to their predetermined location with Kiba behind him, "Are you planning on overhearing."

"Eh? I'll leave when Akamaru comes back as for now practice," Kiba eagerly said.

"Practice?"

"Practice what you're going to say! Look pretend I am Tenten,"

Shino looked at Kiba, "No."

"Didn't know you were such a homophobe," Kiba mumbled.

Shino ignored his friend's comment, as they walked deeper into the forest running footsteps were catching up to them.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun," Hinata waved them to stop.

"Hinata back already?" Kiba said waiting for the out of breath girl to compose herself. Hinata had been gone before Shino left for his month long journey to Moon country for another mission. She looked full of concern as she relaxed her breathing.

"You have not come to greet us, why? Because you could have waited until we officially met again," Shino said and Hinata nodded.

"Shino-kun who is he?" she asked, he white eyes full of worry.

"Who's who?" Kiba questioned.

"The boy, everyone says he must be part of my family…that he is father's son," Hinata looked at him for answers.

"Shiro! When did you hear this?" Kiba looked at his teammate.

"I arrived late last night deep into a clan meeting. Father has made no comment about these speculations," Hinata looked at Shino.

"Shiro may just be an anomaly so it may not be wise to jump to conclusions," Shino explained.

"I know, but does he really look like my father?" Hinata said in distress.

"To tell you the truth Hinata he'll blend right into your clan," Kiba scratch his hair.

"Father has another child besides us," Hinata whispered. She looked confused. "That poor boy, his name is Shiro right? It sounds like it suits him. Tell me how he is like?" Hinata smiled a sadly.

"Total brat. Not afraid to say what's on his mind, no respect for his elders and a total smart ass," Kiba remarked.

"Besides that he is a boy with vast intelligence, charismatic, and strong sense of honor," Shino added.

"Sounds wonderful, despite feeling empty for not knowing him for all this time, I want to make up for our time lost," Hinata looked like some light had finally reached her expression.

"You may not know this but he is Tenten-san's child," Shino saw shock come into Hinata's face.

"Tenten-san?" she looked at her teammates.

"Yes Tenten adopted him. He was found by Shino and Tenten so you may be right that he was a child who slipped through the cracks. I don't see your father as being the type to have some kid out of his marriage," Kiba explained.

"This is what is so strange, father has said nothing of it," Hinata looked at Shino for answers.

"Perhaps it is best that Shiro is not recognized, why? He will be deeply hurt if separated from his mother," Shino said.

Hinata frowned, "But we may be his family and we should have the right to be with him."

"He may not want to," Shino looked at the disappointed look of his teammate.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"We have to be blunt here Hinata," Kiba began.

"What are you trying to say, that he would be unhappy with us?"

"Your family is a bit traditional and this kid kinda does his own thing," Kiba said. He was tiptoeing over a delicate subject.

"If you mean that he may be pushed into the branch family I will never permit it,"

"You're not the heir, your sister is," Shino said, he knew his friend had long surpassed her sister. She could easily keep up with Neji yet she had not won a single spar against her sister. It was obvious that Hinata was trying to spare the girl from feeling the same insecurities she felt but he believed she wasn't doing the young girl any good with that sentiment. "He may be your father's third child but he may very well be forced to take up the title of leader. Shiro resents his privileged background and will resent the Hyuuga family even more once he learns his place there," Shino explained.

"You gotta be realistic here Hinata, poor kid doesn't have to go through the same bull shit you and your cousin went through," Kiba let out a breath.

"Hinata I would suggest you don't pursue this matter further unless your father makes a move. For Shiro's sake you may want to let it go," Shino explained.

Kiba and Shino knew their teammate was their weak spot especially with those large eyes full of hurt. Shino could sense that Hinata felt almost betrayed, "I don't want to be seen as someone who will separate him from his family. I want to be close to him and perhaps have the relationship I never had with Hanabi with him."

"Shiro is an accepting boy. I am sure that he will grow to care for you," Shino assured. Hinata then when on to ask how they met and Shino explained his story as they went to his meeting place with Tenten. They didn't have to wait long as the woman causing his sleepless nights walked pushing a rear facing wicker carriage. She smiled and shook a small rattle and tiny hands reached for the object. Yukiko sat on Akamaru's back holding her puppies. Tsubaki held the doll she had purchased from Moon country and she ran to Shino's side.

'Marie' she held up a small notepad and pointed to her doll.

"That is her name I see," Shino looked down at the girl.

When Tenten saw Hinata she instantly felt a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had to know about Shiro and if so she hoped against all hope she wouldn't take him away. Tenten helped Yukiko get off Akamaru and saw the toddler run to Shino screaming 'daddy.' She took out Jiro from his carriage and as soon as he saw Shino he waved his arms, "Papa!"

Shino held Yukiko and watched Tenten try to calm the now eleven-month-old infant who demanded to be put down. "Jiro-chan I'll help you walk to papa," Tenten said putting him down and holding one of his hands. Jiro began to walk with wobbly steps to Shino. Tenten slowly let go of his hand and watched as her son begin to walk on his own. Shino bent down on one knee putting down Yukiko and holding up his arms. Tenten's heart swell with pride, her baby was making his first steps.

Jiro finally reached Shino, "Good job Jiro." Shino held him as Tsubaki smiled.

"Way to go little guy," Kiba grinned.

"Papa!" Jiro touched Shino's cheek.

"Jiro-chan honey good job. You walked to papa all by yourself," Tenten walked next to them kissing her baby. Shino had not felt this content in days and he now admits to himself he had missed all of the children. He was glad he didn't miss this grand moment where Jiro took his first steps alone.

Kiba cleared his throat, "Guess you guys have a lot to talk about we'll leave you alone."

"We can take the children if you need some time," Hinata offered.

"That would be wise," Shino said and Tenten agreed with a small nod. Hinata held Jiro, Yukiko took another ride from Akamaru and Tsubaki held Kiba's hand. Tenten waved good-bye and sat on a boulder looking up at Shino. To Shino, she looked as radiant as ever but a little paler and haggard. She put a loose strand behind her ear as she waited for their first words. "Are you feeling well Tenten-san?" Shino asked.

She looked up weakly and smiled, "I am fine thanks."

He frowned and looked down at the sitting woman, "You seem out of sorts, it concerns me why? You are usually quite lively."

"Just many things on my mind," she answered her gazed seemed far off and she treated him with great distance.

"Thank you," he said.

"You shouldn't be thanking me but Gai-sensei," she admitted and sighed. "I'm sorry," she looked up at his standing form.

"There is no need for you to apologize," Shino felt surprise.

"No, I compromised our mission and if it weren't for you we could have failed," she paused for a couple of seconds. "However, I don't regret taking my children with me. They mean the world to me and I won't apologize for that," she looked at him with determination.

"Then I should be extending my apologies to you," he told her. "You are obviously a capable shinobi and I insulted you with my distrust," he bowed.

Tenten blushed, "There is no need for that Shino-san."

"I also apologize for hurting the children with my rejection. I was ungrateful after they offer me so much of their affection," he lifted his body up and Tenten still held a blush.

"I am sure they'll forgive you, after all, you are their father and they love you," she smiled. "You can see them, but I must beg you to be discreet," a frowned crossed her features.

"I regret that things must be this way. You don't deserve this treatment," Shino could still see her frown but then it change into defeat.

"I don't care how I am treated Shino-san. I could be called the biggest whore and I will brush it off. But the children didn't earn that," she held her hands together looking down.

"Tenten-san, I will try to dispel these rumors-"

"No, it will only make everything worst. If this situation gets out of control I will have to make a decision," she longed longingly at the direction of the village.

"I don't want you to leave," Shino took her left hand, which still had on the ring he had given her.

"No Shino-san," she took her hand back and looked at the ring. "Here I forgot to give it back," she held it to him.

Shino took the ring and force Tenten to get up. She looked at him with a surprise expression and he held her left hand again and placed the ring back, "It is yours." He whispered beside her ear, perhaps he was listening to Kiba's advice more closely than he thought.

"We are not married," she held onto his jacket, she missed him. The reason she hadn't chosen Tadao over him was because she cared for him more than she wanted to admit.

"We can remedy that," he whispered back, he took her chin and kissed her lips.

"Shino-san," she said softly, opening her mouth letting his tongue deep into hers. His kisses felt so right and the lingering sweetness from the hard candy she had before was mixing with his own taste. He held her tighter around her waist and her arms went around his neck. Her hands took down his hood and she buried her fingers in his unruly hair.

"Hell no!" Shiro shouted. The boy stood with two other boys beside him. An Aburame with a light brown coat his frowned evident. And a Hyuuga main branch boy looking like he could care less at what was going on.

"Shiro," Tenten looked in surprised letting go of Shino and quickly getting away from their intimate position.

"Why I'm I always the one finding you like this?!" Shiro groaned.

"This isn't what it seems," Tenten tried to explain.

"Yea, you two making out isn't what it seems," Shiro looked disgusted.

"It really isn't any of your business, why? They are both adults," the Aburame boy spoke up.

"It is my business, Keiji, your clan heir won't be making my mother his mistress," he hissed.

"Shino-sama would not stoop so low to make your mother his mistress," Keiji's frowned deepened.

"Oh so my mom isn't good enough!" Shiro shouted.

Tenten sensed shame in her list of turmoil emotions. To the Aburame clan she was a loose woman trying to gain social status by seducing their heir. "Shiro please, hush," Tenten struggled wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole. "Don't worry Keiji-kun, Shino-san will marry a woman worthy of his status and I will not get in the way of that," Tenten began to walk away.

"Tenten-san," Shino held her wrist.

"Please Shino-san, we only came here to discuss about the children," Tenten looked down.

Shino let go and watch her walk away with Shiro closely behind, "Keiji."

"Shino-sama?" Keiji answered, afraid of the tone Shino had taken.

"You are not to speak of what you saw today understood," Shino looked at the boy who nodded and the Hyuuga boy nodded his head quickly in agreement. He followed Tenten to back to where the others were. Hinata was smiling at Shiro and Tenten held onto Jiro as she looked at his teammate with apprehension.

"I am sorry Hinata-san but I am not related to you," Shiro said.

"Let's get to know each other first, okay?" Hinata smiled widely.

"I am not interested. You are a nice lady but I don't want to get involve with your family anymore than I have to," Shiro stated coldly looking at the direction of his teammate.

"How dare you speak to Hinata-sama in such a tone!" the Hyuuga boy shouted.

"Hiroshi-kun now please understand Shiro's position," Hinata spoke to the boy.

"Hinata-sama! He should know his place! He is nothing but an unwanted bastard child!" Hiroshi pointed.

"Hiroshi!" Hinata gasped.

Tenten looked at the boy, "Let's go Shiro we can talk to Hinata-san at a later time."

"So what? I am a bastard kid you win some, you lose some," Shiro shrugged his shoulders

"Hiroshi apologize this instant!" Hinata scolded.

"But Hinata-sama!" Hiroshi looked with distress.

"Now," Hinata said slowly.

"You too Shiro, apologize," Tenten said.

"As if! I didn't start it!" Shiro talked back.

Tsubaki wrote on her notepad and Tenten smiled wickedly. "You're right Tsubaki, kiss and make up," the boys looked at Tenten and Tsubaki smiled widely. "You too," Tenten pointed Keiji.

"I rather die," Keiji said.

"Me too," Hiroshi replied.

"If you don't want to go through this social humiliation I highly suggest you apologize," Shino told the boys.

"My deepest apologies," Keiji bowed.

"I too extend my apologies," Hiroshi follow suit.

"I am sorry I was rude, sorry I put ants on Hiroshi's pants and sorry I took Keiji's toothbrush to clean my shoes," Shiro bowed.

"Shiro!" Tenten pulled her son's ear. "I am so sorry for his behavior boys, he will compensate for what he has done," she tugged a little harder.

Tenten was glad when she could leave the disaster that was that meeting with Shino. How could she get herself carried away like that? This magnetism they felt for one another will bring them more heartache to them and the children. Tenten watched Shiro sulk as he walked in front of her. Tsubaki took his hand and he quickly shook it off. Looking offended and angry she communicated signs with him and ran ahead.

"Whatever," Shiro grumbled.

"Shiro, you know what you did was wrong," Tenten scolded.

"Yea and you sucking on Aburame's face isn't wrong," he mumbled.

"Shiro! I won't tolerate this disrespect!" she shouted.

"Disrespect! Ha! What about us! Everyone hates our guts and your still pinning for a guy that is will probably screw you and leave you!" Shiro shouted back.

"Don't use that language with me," Tenten frowned deeply.

"I do suggest that you don't talk to your mother like that," a wooden hand was on Shiro's shoulder. The boy quickly turned around and fell back to see a puppet, its black wild hair rustled in the wind and it's lifeless eyes rolled.

"Kazekage-sama, I apologize for such an unsightly scene," Tenten quickly bowed down. Tsubaki ran back and bowed as well.

"Seems like Naruto rubbed off on you," Kankuro spoke to his brother bringing back Kasuro.

"Tenten-san correct?" Gaara nodded towards her direction.

"How do you know my name?" Tenten titled her head.

"I wouldn't remember one of the members who rescued me," he answered and Tenten blushed brightly.

"Of course…" she laughed weakly.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Yukiko pulled her shirt and pointed towards the horizon.

"Hey! Gaara!" Naruto came running towards them. This was her cue for her to leave, obviously they were meeting for something far more important and beyond the scope of her problems right now.

"Where you're going," Kankuro said, giving Tenten a curious look.

"Gaara how's everything! Where's Temari?" Naruto said quickly not giving Gaara time to answer properly.

"Everything is well and she will be joining us soon," Gaara answered patiently.

"That's great! Tenten! Oh your kids right?" Naruto turned his attention to her.

Tenten didn't want to face her Hokage right now. She was still a little angry that she had to be suspended.

"No bad man!" Yukiko frowned.

"Bad man…?" Naruto squeaked.

"Yukiko-chan, that's our Hokage," Tenten said.

"He made mommy get in trouble," she pointed and Naruto look dejected.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, please forgive her," Tenten apologized.

"I am not a bad man," The Hokage crouched and mumbled. Tsubaki patted his shoulder and Naruto looked up. "Oh you're super cute. I like your hair," Naruto complimented earning a smile from Tsubaki.

"Don't flirt with Tsubaki!" Shiro shouted.

"Eh? Tenten! Who's this mini Neji?!" Naruto said.

Tenten shook her head, not this again. "Hokage-sama these are my children. I will be taking my leave now," Tenten shot a look at Kankuro again.

"You seem in a rush to leave," Kankuro commented.

"I wanna see the kiddies," Naruto whined, he had picked up Tsubaki and was hugging her. "They are cute."

"Hokage-sama don't you have important matters to discussed with Gaara-sama," Tenten sighed.

"And besides this guy seems to have it out for us," Shiro pointed at Kankuro.

Tenten looked at Kankuro indeed he was highly suspicious, she couldn't blame him as she was trying to avoid interacting with anyone since meeting Shino.

"Shut it kid, I don't have it out of anybody," Kankuro again stared hard at Tenten's direction.

"Mommy he's scary," Yukiko held onto her mother's leg.

"Yea he is a scary man," Naruto then stood behind Tenten, with Tsubaki still in his arms. "He's pretty ugly looking too," the Hokage whispered.

"With that face making little kids scared he should be ashamed of himself," Shiro whispered crouching next to Yukiko.

"I can hear you," Kankuro gritted his teeth.

"So mean," Naruto whispered.

"And those puppets are creepy," Shiro pointed.

"Mommy make the scary man go away," Yukiko held on to Tenten tighter.

"Bah! I'll leave!" Kankuro threw his hands up and left in the direction of the village.

His younger brother sighed and followed.

"Wait for me!" Naruto said running after the men.

"Mom he took Tsubaki!" Shiro looked at Tenten, indeed Tsubaki was waving slowly at her mother.

Tenten let out an exasperated breath, "How is it that the Hokage just kidnap my daughter?"

* * *

Tamiri's Note: See you in Chapter 9! Sorry, no answers for the reviews in the beginning of the chapter didn't feel it was relevant after such a long time. But please keep reviewing I love them!


End file.
